


Dear StarBoy “You came back...”

by TordEkaStarSun



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Completed, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 59,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TordEkaStarSun/pseuds/TordEkaStarSun
Summary: It's been a year since Tord died, and Tom still hasn't moved on. Their friends are trying to help them but it's not working what so ever... So how will he react when his lover reappears on Earth for a mere week. Will they apologise? Will they say "I love you" after all this time? Who knows only time will tell...Credit where it's dueThe original writer to the first book.@thesaltiestblueberryMy friend who gave me the idea.http://aminoapps.com/p/95jjfrMy great friend who helped me through it. They are the best and I need to give them something special so let's say this book is dedicated to them. Thanks for RolePlaying with me buddy.http://aminoapps.com/p/7q4j9m0





	1. Credit/Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! Please join us!  
> -Tord StarSun❤️

Thank you saltiestblueberry for making one of the most amazing books I've ever read. Your goodbye left a hole in my heart but it's better than nothing so if you still check in on your account I really like your books and I'm going to sequel 'Dear StarBoy' and I hope your journey to join the stars has gone swimmingly.

This book is dedicated to my BestFriend Hailey and an Online friend I know as 'Simplicity' I love these guys and they encourage me to write. So big thanks to them and lots of love.

Tord opened his eyes to see the inky black space around him fade away. He waved to the stars he had spent so much time with. He had begged for a second chance, to take it all back. He was finally granted one. The closer he descended to Earth the more he could feel time on his body reverse it's self. The water in his lungs disappeared, the ace in his heart went away, the cuts on his arms faded, and he could once again seee as a human could. He felt his toes touch the soft and sun warmed grass. He looked around, he'd be back with kittyboy soon... very soon.  
(Little teaser for y'all)


	2. Chapter1. ReBorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So welcome to the first chapter of the sequel and welcome to a long... long and happy but sad ride. Hope you enjoy!)  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️

               Tord opened his eyes to see the inky black space around him fade away. He waved to the stars he had spent so much time with. He had begged for a second chance, to take it all back. He was finally granted one. The closer he descended to Earth the more he could feel time on his body reverse it's self. The water in his lungs disappeared, the ace in his heart went away, the cuts on his arms faded, and he could once again seee as a human could. He felt his toes touch the soft and sun warmed grass. He looked around, he'd be back with kittyboy soon. Tord wondered around the gravel streets looking for a sign of his kittyboy. Something, anything! But alas he couldn't and instead he spotted a girl that looked pretty similar to him. Kicking up a bit of gravel he ran to her "Hello?" It was so strange to him that he hadn't heard his voice in a while. His Norwegian accent thick on his tongue. A girl looking strangely like him turned around, opening her mouth to talk, 

              "Hello," She smiled. Hearing another Norwegian in England was a little weird to her, hearing her voice again would also take some getting used to. She looked down, she was still in the red hoodie and black jeans she died in. Tord smiled sweetly at her. 

               "I have seemed to have lost someone, can you help? I miss my dear kittyboy so much. I want find him again or have him find me but I doubt he's looking for me. His name is Thomas." A single sparkling tear escaped from his eye and he wiped it away. He quickly smiled again. "Do you think you can help?" The sun was still hot on his back. 

              "Hm? I'm looking for someone too, but instead of Kittyboy, it's Kittygirl. So of course I'll help," She smiled, going to the apartment like building she used to live in, "Check some of these buildings out... Close to a waterfall... The waterfall I drowned in," She refused to let herself cry.

               She nodded, "I'm guessing you believe in the stars? It took a while to convince Kittygirl they served a purpose," She giggled. The two coloured eyed girl walked around the waterfall.

                   Tord nodded. "Thanks for trying to help me. I'm going to go into town and look for him there." He ran from the spot to the city and began calling for Tom. "TOM?! TOM!" He shouted as gravel dug it's way into his bare feet. He found himself back at his old house and smiled only to see it had gone up for sale. "How long have I been gone?"

 

              Tom hated the pain of heartbreak before the bucket list heartbreak sounded like such a fairytale type thing that only lasted for a few days and faded away after that, but this pain was so real. So local and bright. He didn't want to feel it anymore, he wanted it gone; to forget about it forever, but still cherish the memory of his starboy. Tom, on some occasions, still found himself going out to sit in his window and stare up at the stars. The biggest and brightest one out there.. He liked to believe that one was Tord. The most precious life to walk this earth, now beauty for all to see. Like now, the brunette sat on the ledge, staring at the tree below. The first time him and Tord ever kept from the ledge and into the tree, when the Norski had caught him ,it all replayed so vividly in his mind. He fiddled with the hem of the blue hoodie Tord have given him, his jaw tightening as he forced back another round of tears. The brunette pursed his lips, but black hues soon found themselves flicking around frantically as he heard his name being called. That had happened plenty of times before; he was probably just imagining the voices again. Tom quickly plugged his ears to stop the voices and hopefully avoid another panic attack.

                Tord was afraid to knock on Tom's door. He now knew of the abuse that he had put Tom through and what he made Tom do. Tord knew he'd have to be strong, Very strong. He swallowed nervously and rang the doorbell and waited to see who it would be. He felt as if he were playing a round of Russian Rullet. "Please Be Tom, please be Tom." He whispered to himself waiting for the door to open.

                  Tom's Dad was sitting in the living room, drunk as usual, and called for Tom "TOM GET YOUR BLOODY ASS DOWN HERE AND ANSWER THE DOOR!" Tord who was outside couldn't hear him as he waited. The soft wind blowing through his hair. He looked up at the window of his kittyboy's house hoping he'd look out and see that he had returned. Tom had luckily heard his dad's voice through his plugged ears, and with a violent curse under his breath he stepped out of his window. His face contorted into a vicious scowl as he murmured profanity all the way down the stairs until he reached the door. He didn't dare glance at his dad. Without a single word Tom threw open the door, and who he saw immediately took his breath away.

             Tord at first wasn't paying attention to him and was busy playing with a string on his red hoodie but when he looked up he saw Tom. He looked slightly older but Tord didn't care. "Heya KittyBoy, how are you? I've been watching you from the Stars for some time now." He looked at the frozen figure of Tom. "Please don't be mad." He teared up a little thinking Tom would yell at him. The soles of his feet aching from running on the gravel. A few cuts from broken glass he hadn't taken care to notice.

                Tom had completely frozen up. Every muscles in his body had tensed, every gear in his mind stopped turning, hell- he swore his heart even stopped beating for those brief few seconds. He wasn't even thinking as his arm slowly stretched outward, fingers slowly tracing over the faintly familiar softness that was Tord's cheek. "No, you're dead," his hand slowly retracted. "I was at your funeral- I saw you get lowered into the ground, you're not -" He was completely stumbling over his words despite talking uncharacteristically slow.

              Tord teared up a bit. "What can I say? I'm a little over dramatic." He laughed and tears spilled down his cheeks as he felt the guilt weigh in on him at full force. "I'm sorry Tom. I'm truly sorry." He looked at him his heart felt numb from how fast it was racing. "Can you forgive me?"

               Tom stepped outside, closing the door behind him so he could speak without worrying his father would overhear. He hadn't even noticed he himself had begun crying because he wasn't sobbing grossly as he would have on a regular basis. He met Tord's eyes, admiring those heterochromatic hues that he missed far beyond belief. With a thick swallow Tom suddenly hooked his arms under the Norski's, pulling him into one of the tightest hugs he had ever given.

            Tord was surprised and with the most strength he could muster he hugged him back. A large smile on his face. "I've missed you and have seen all your pain. I begged the stars to let me come back and they gave me a second chance to be with you!" His feet started to feel like they were on fire but he didn't care and he kissed his cheek. "it's been a while KittyBoy..."

            Tom was still in shock. So, all the stories that Tord had told about the stars were true? Taking all this new information in at once was challenging, but that didn't stop Tom from soaking in every word the red clad male spoke. He missed that foreign tone and the way it would cut through in the old songs they sang, and smoothed out when Tord was comforting him through one of his attacks. The brit pulled away from the hug, but only slightly; his hands still drapes lazily around the others hips. "It sure has Starboy.."


	3. Chapter2. What was it like, in the stars?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter that is way too late. :P  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️

Tord smiled brightly and wiped the sparkling tears away and laughed "So you believe me now?" He asked a slight giggle when Tom's dad yelled once again "THOMAS! WHO IS IT!" Tord shrank away from the voice. A little bit of blood pooled on the ground where his foot had been cut. It wasn't like normal blood though... it looked magic.

Tom opened his mouth to speak just as his dad yelled. He closed his mouth and gritted his teeth in annoyance before rolling his eyes, which wasn't very evident. Tom turned his head to yell back; "THE FBI. SOMETHING ABOUT.. ehh- ILLEGAL GAMBLING?" He hoped that'd scare his father enough to stop talking. Tom suddenly looked down only to spot the blood. "Shit- what happened? Are you okay?"

Tord looked down and then gave Tom a smile "I was running through the streets looking for you! I guess I got glass in my foot. It kind of hurts but I'm fine now that I'm here with you." Tord wanted to grab onto Tom and never let go. He had purposely left out the part of the deal where he only had one week and he didn't want Tom to worry.

A small frown tugged at his lips as he stared down at the blood. After a moment he pulled away from Tord completely. "I'm going back inside for bandaids and peroxide. I'll come up with some weird story if my dad asks, but uh - if he comes out here," Tom took Tord's hood and pulled it over the males head. "Pretend you were just strolling past."

Tord looked at him. "Why? I've never met your dad I've only seen stuff he's done. I'm really sorry I left you alone to deal with that too." He looked at his foot, the blood trickled down a little more "I mean I'll do what you say. I always trust you KittyBoy. I mean I've fallen hopelessly in love with you." He smiled so bright he could have given the sun a run for its money.

Tord's smile triggered his own crooked grin. It was easy to say that this had been one of the few, if not the only, times Tom had smiled since the funeral. The blue clad male placed a gentle kiss to Tord's forehead before turning abruptly on his heel and reentering his home. Now he just had to grab a few items and sneak back outside without his father suspecting anything.

His father was asleep at this point. He had, had too much alcohol and was passed out drunk. Tord waited patiently outside humming a song he knew by the name of clarity. The red male tilted his head back and let the sun warm his face. He missed the Stars but he missed the earth too and above it all he missed his KittyBoy.

Tom had never snuck around the house so quietly before. He dug through cabinets in the bathroom and in the kitchen, even through his own drawers to get the things he needed. He had taken extra precaution and grabbed Tord a pair of socks and a spare pair of his checkerboard designed shoes. He was soon back outside, carefully pulling the door closed behind him.

Tord kept humming, his voice like little bells. He giggled to himself letting the air flow through his hair. He fingered the studded strip of leather around his neck. It was the choker he wore so long ago. He looked at his old house wondering if his stuff had been left behind. He knew his parents would have tried to forget him knowing what he did. Their little gay freak with the weird eyes. He continued to him sadly. A freash wave of tears brought on by his thoughts. "Pssht! I'm such a crybaby..."

Tom stepped in Tord's view, wiping away those salt water tears. The brunette then took a step beside the golden brunette and followed were his line of view had just been and with that he let a nervous chuckle escaped between his lips. "I have, uh- I've been scaring the buyers away from your house ever since your parents decided to sell it. I just couldn't handle seeing someone else move into your room and try to grab my attention from your window."

Tord smiled and laughed. "That's so sweet. Though... I don't need it... that is if I can live in your room for a while." Tord held up his bleeding foot. The air blew in it making it hurt a bit but he kept still. His hands presses into the gritty pavement. "So Tom... how much did you miss me?" He asked as a joke.

"Ah- my house isn't the safest place to be, but I don't see why you couldn't." Tom replied, kneeling down and grabbing Tord's ankle to hold his leg steady as he dabbed the blood away with gauze. He threw a glance up at Tord before continuing in with his business. "I missed you more than I've ever missed anyone in my entire life." He stated, in all seriousness. He fell quiet for a few moment, but clicked his tongue and spoke up again. "What's it like being with the stars?"

Tord giggled. "Like everything and nothing all at once. You can choose to be at one second and then nothing the next. You get to watch the past, present, and future. You can focus on one person or all at once. You can forget memories and easily bring them back. I spent my whole time watching you KittyBoy. Watching you cry and struggle. I never want to see that again. I will always watch over you though. In the stars there's no pain and only peace." *He looked at Tom. He smiled as he doctored him brushing the bits of concrete off his hands.

That's one thing he always loved about Tord; his positivity against Tom's negativity, opposites, attracting from the beginning. He felt both guilty and bubbly knowing that Tord had been watching him - the male had actually cared enough to look over him, yet Tom could only imagine the pain and helplessness he made Tord feel. Occasionally Tom had to use tweezers to pick out tiny bits and pieces of glass, but other than that everything was going smoothly.

Tord teared up a bit. "Hahaha but I'm here now right? Let's finish that list Ey? I've already done all but one. Though it'd be selfish for me to ask you for the final thing." Tord giggles tugging at the collar around his neck. "I know you kept the list Tom. That and my hundred Lester's even know I want to rewrite the last one. I want you to still forgive me." Tord took Tom's face in his hands and kissed him

This was a feeling all too familiar and one that he had missed beyond comprehension. The feel of Tord's lips against his own and the fluttery feeling in his chest. Tom placed his hands over Tord's, curling his fingers under his palms as he leaned into the kiss. Though he was enjoying himself, he still pulled away from the kiss. "I haven't checked the list in quite a while.. Remind me what it is you're missing?"

Tom scrunched up his nose at the reminder. "Oh yeah, that one." The brunette rubbed soothing circles on the large of Tord's back, patting his back ever so often. "Was the ringpop in the store not enough for you?" Tom snickered, rolling his eyes at his own ridiculous joke.

Tord sighed with relief yet saddened by the news. "Haha yeah anything is great from you. I did have a ring made from a long time ago though if you want to see. I've held onto it this whole time and haven't let go." Tord smiled at him and hugged him tighter. "I know it was a stupid request to put getting married on there though. Ha what were we drinking." He laughed nervously.

Tom's jaw almost dropped at the information, but he merely tilted his head in confusion. "You-... legitimately had one made? You had your heart set on this list." He grinned, though it was clearly forced. "I mean, we could have put way more stupid things on that list. Surprised we didn't."

Tom thought for a second. "What was it like?... dying?"


	4. Chapter3. What it feels like to die...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am... so sorry I meant to post this chapter as chapter three!  
>  -Tord StarSun

(I was bored so have some more.)

                  Tord smiled and was instantly taken back to the last moments before he died. "As I plunged into the icy waters from which I knew I couldn't escape, I began to think. "Do I really want to do this to Tom? Well he says he doesn't love me so what's the point to worrying about it." The sudden impact of the icy cold water took my breath away as the last of it floated to the surface. "Hu... I always did wonder how I'd join the stars... guess I know now." The thought was funny to me. The lower I sunk the more my life drained away but at the same time I was going to rise and feel more alive than ever... how ironic. My lungs began to burn a little but I didn't dare tread the water yet, nor did I want to. I thought of my parents. What would they say? I didn't really care. My friends? I don't have friends. Who will miss me? Nobody I know, right? There was a chance that my dearest KittyBoy would but he had hung me out to dry. Why though? We were so helplessly in love. He came to me to confess it! He said he loved me! How? How could he?   
                Tears began to squeeze there way out of my eyes but the just mixed with the murky black waters around me. Life is so unfair! I just wanted to love someone, and for them to love me. Was that too much to ask? The burning in my lungs became more intense, the cold numbing my body and pruning my fingers. How long does it take to drown? Why was it so painful? Not as painful as Tom telling me he didn't love me. I decided. I hit the bottom of the small pond and looked up. I could clearly see the moon and the stars from underneath the water when my lungs burst, letting the very last of my breath go. The corners of my vision began to get dark as my lungs begged for air. But I wouldn't comply. I realized I wanted to go back to KittyBoy. This wasn't worth it was it? No!"

"... I began to swim as hard as I could, the cold had already made it hard enough. The frigid waters had snapped me of most my strength. I very slowly began to climb to the surface. Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore as I quickly inhaled, only for my lungs to be greeted by a throat full of water. My body them became too stiff for me to move and I completely shut down. I saw it more as giving up, but I can't change that now. The waters swallowed me backdown again and I let a sad smile spread across my lips as I tried to inhale again. The pain this time was immense and I cried out, only to have the sound muted by the water. I thought back to the letter I had left Tom before leaving.   
                                         "Don't look for me, please. You'll never find me. I'm with the stars now, kitty boy."   
It was true I began to feel myself detach from the world and I said one last thing before I died. As clear as can be. "I always loved you Tom. I'll wait to be with you. Once more..." His eyes were glazed as he thought it over and small tears leaked their way out of his eyes.

Tom caught glimpse of the smile on Tord's face and a pleased hum escaped the back of his throat. He loved that smile. So pure and amazing - honestly God's finest work if there was even one up there. He let the silence engulf them, his eyes slipping closed for a good few seconds. As the time passed he realized the silence began to weight heavier and he peeled opened his eyes to look at Tord who seemed to be lost in his thoughts. 

Tom narrowed his eyes, both confusion and concern showing on his face. The Norwegian had never gone silent for so long - even if Tom had begged him to, so this was new. The blue clad male shifted closer to the other until his hip came in contact with Tord's. His brows knitted together as he stared to the golden brunette. "Starboy..?" He asked, just above a whisper, trying to gain his attention. Tom frowned slightly before leaning over to press his nose against Tord's cheek, his eyes slipping closed once again.

Tord looked at him and didn't want to explain the horror of dying so he went quiet instead. "What are you doing?" He asked cheekily looking at Tom. His foot now wrapped up by his carful hands. His hips pressed gently to Tom's. It was feeling he had missed, being in contact with Tom. It was one that he loved and lost for so long. He was ready to beg the stars to let him stay, knowing they never would.

"Just- getting comfortable." The question drug a grin out of the brunette and he opened his eyes to admire Tord once again. He slipped his arm over Tord's shoulders, giving him a quick squeeze. "I'm so glad you're back." His voice held evident relief. It seemed like he had finally gotten himself to accept the fact that Tord was actually there. "I hate myself for hurting you like I did, I- you didn't deserve that pain.."

Tord bit his lip but quickly stopped. Guilt weighed in on him and his self esteem but he smiled anyway. Well now that I'm back what do you want to do?" He asked nervously. He took Tom's hand wanting to give him something that proved he was there and thinking ahead for the future he placed the ring in his hand without him knowing. "Love..."

Tord smiled widely and squeezed his hand smiling. "Of course. I'd love too!" He rubbed his thumb into the back off Tom's hand while smiling sweetly. He let it go leaving the ring behind.

Tom stared at the male's smile once again. There was something about it that made all of Tom's problems melt away. He wanted to kiss Tord right then and there, but he didn't simply because he didn't want to loose sight of that smile, or cover it up. When Tord's hand moved from his own he was confused by the small weight that was left in his hand. He looked down into his palm and almost choked. He whipped his head to the side to look at Tord once again and in a joyous tone he said - "You didn't-"

Tord smiled "Would I lie to you KittyBoy? Like I said I had one made but it belongs to you now." Tord skipped ahead of him giggling. "Come on KittyBoy! Let have some fun." His feet fit loosely in the shoes Tom had lent him. His hair swayed a bit in the breeze as he looked at Tom. He looked a bit like an angel taking someone away from pain and dispear.


	5. Chapter4. Re-Skate love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like it so far? I feel like I'm not doing good...  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️

            Tom silently slipped the ring on, amazed by the way it fit so perfectly on his finger. A gentle smiled curled his lips and he was quick to follow after Tord. When he caught up with the other brunette he took Tord's hand in his own and intertwined their fingers. He brought the other's hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on his knuckles before dropping their hands and swinging their arms slightly as they walked.

Tord giggles and skips away with him laughing as he walked. He smiled at Tom. "So. Learned to skate while I was gone?" He giggled and hugged Tom. The sun warm on his rosey cheeks. He kissed Tom softly on the lips. "I've fallen so helplessly in love with you you don't even know Tom." He hugged him and kept walking.

His heart did a little jump as Tord's lips met his own even though it was just a mere second they were placed there. "I think I do know," Tom slowed their walk, lifting their hands to lead Tord through a slow spin. He didn't do anything extravagant like dipping him, but just spun him for no good reason at all. "Because I've fallen so, so madly in love with you."

Tord giggles and hugged him again. "I've missed this... it's just like old times eh?" He hung onto Tom and got an idea. "How about a piggy back ride KittyBoy? I'd love one right now." He giggled and felt really appreciative of the fact that Tom was wearing the ring knowing it would probably just be a bigger reminder of what he lost to the water.

"Just like old times," he repeated, petting Tord's silky tresses. When they departed from the hug Tom had no problem in delivering the request. He knelt down in front of Tord, glancing over his shoulder at the red clad male. "Hop on, pretty boy. And hold on tight."

Tord giggles at the name "I've always preferred the name StarBoy. It's nice to know you think I'm pretty You Fox." Tord climbed into Tom's back and hugged his chest from behind and purred softly but quickly stopped. "Hahaha." He laughed nervously and waved for Tom that it was okay to go and he dug his face back into Tom's back.

"You're not /just/ pretty." Tom stated. He slipped his hands underneath Tord's thighs to support him up as he began off toward the ice rink again. "Your features are- godlike. I've never seen anyone more beautiful in my life. I'm kind of intimidated." The taller male grinned, not that Tord could see it.

Tord blushed bright red and smiled at him "Stop messing around." He shifted to a more comfortable position. "I'm a weirdo." Tord smiled embarrassed*

"I'm not messing around! And you're not a weirdo - at least, not in a bad sense." A quick laugh escaped him. "You're weird where it counts. Not in the face, luckily - not that it would matter!" Tom furrowed his brows. If he didn't manage to make himself sound like a complete douchebag by the time this day was over he'd be lucky. "I'll stop talking now."

Tord kissed his check. "You're the most amazing person I've fallen in love with. Don't doubt yourself. Also I love your voice if you haven't noticed and I don't care what you say anymore. My eyes can see through lies. I love you Tom never forget that." Tord smiled. He hopped Tom wouldn't ask him why he drowned himself or how it felt and just rested on his shoulder.

"Believe me, I don't plan on forgetting. How could I forget something that makes me so happy in life?" Tom spotted the rink just up ahead and picked up his pace ever so slightly. It was difficult to rush with Tord's weight, but he didn't mind in the slightest.

Tord giggles and hugged Tom closer "Oh I believe you. You're my favorite person ever... just wish it would last longer." He mumbled that last part very quick and quiet as he smiled waiting to get to the rink. "Oh look! It's just up ahead." He was a small bit off captain obvious.

Tord smiled and thought to himself "Enjoy it while it lasts" he looked at Tom and smiled. "I saw you roll your eyes. Come on kitty boy you know of my bad habits." He giggled jumping off of Tom and grabbing his hand. "I'm heavy I know." He smiled and followed Tom all the way to the rink. "Also I've seen you do some pretty intriguing stuff while I was with the Stars."

"I intend to." He didn't look much farther into the first sentence, a quick yawn escaping him. The brunette gave the other's man's hand a friendly squeeze, glancing down at him. "You're not heavy at all. I'm just weak." His brows flicked in amusement, but he almost stopped dead in his tracks after 'intriguing stuff' was mentioned. They were probably thinking two completely different things- Tom's entire face went a light shade of pink. "Oh- Oh yeah?"

Tord nodded "I loved watching you chase people away by pretending you were a rabid child. I did see some other things but I have the curtesy too look away at others." *Tord took his face and kissed him and held him there for a moment before letting him go. "Let's go and of course I'll catch you if you fall."

Tom's brow twitched in slight embarrassment. Wow, he'd been exposed in less than thirty seconds. Wonderful. He was about to defend himself when Tord suddenly kissed him. He had no problem in returning the kiss with a certain gentleness. Can you say attached at the lips? Not that Tom minded. "Let's hope I don't fall."

Tord giggles spinning around on his heel. "I have plenty of secrets." 

"Oh really like what?" Tom chuckled.


	6. Chapter5. Teasing you is so much fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MEANT TO ADD THIS AS CHAPTER 5 DON’T KILL ME!  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️

Tord giggles. "I have a giant stash of Hentai." He giggled hugging Tom and jumping up wrapping his legs around his waist. He laughed at the look he knew Tom would give him from doing this.

Tom caught Tord by his thighs before scrunching up his nose and giving him an incredulous look. "Isn't that like- cartoon porn?" Tom raised a brow, sort of understanding the point.

Tord nodded and hung onto Tom. "Got a problem with it? I find it pretty entertaining for a person like me." He giggled climbing up Tom a bit.

"Do I have a problem with it? No. Did I expect it? No. Do I ever plan on letting you talk me into watching it with you? Absolutely not." He smiled and nudged Tord's head to the side to press a kiss just underneath his jaw. "Just get comfortable, why don't you?" Tom teased.

Tord smiled happily and inhaled sharply at the kiss on his jaw. He hadn't expected that one bit. "C-come on! Hentai is fun to watch." He smiled at Tom hugging him tighter almost inside the rink. He closed his silver eye. "Please?"

"Hentai is nothing compared to the real thing." Tom let out a breathy laugh, continuing forward and giving only the occasional glance at the honey brunette. He closed one of his eyes to mock Tord. "No."

Tord looked away. "Well what about the real thing?" He smirked as he held on tightly. He knew Tom would get cold feet and get flustered and Tord could mess with him a little bit.

"D- uhhh-" Tom's face lit up for the second time and he merely shook his head. His brows furrowed. He knew Tord was messing with him, but he still couldn't help feeling flustered. "It's nothing. Shut up-"

Tord moves and hugged him from behind. "My KittyBoy getting cold feet? Wow! That's rich." Tord got really close to him humming. "You sure?" He giggled.

Tom sighed softly, looking somewhat pouty. He was very, very tempted to mess with Tord back, but he had no idea what that would lead to, so he refrained. "Positive."

Tord presses into his back. Why was he acting like this? He didn't know what drove him to it but he kept messing with Tom and giggling like a little kid. "Hey Tom." He squeezed his butt.

Tom jumped and whipped around so quick, his face red as Tord's hoodie. "What in the right mind has gotten in to you?" He asked, his voice raised in pitch just out of pure embarrassment.

Tord looked a little upset at himself. "I-I don't know... I'm sorry. I guess it's the fact I never really went through my creepy stage..." Tord looked away from Tom and at the ground. "Not like there was anyone I could be creepy at so..." he looked at the ground disappointed in himself for acting so out of line.

"Gosh, let's just-" he cleared his throat, realizing he'd almost began to sound like a woman with his rising pitch. "Let's get inside, cutie." He couldn't stay mad at Tord if his life depended on it, and he placed a kiss to the top of the other's head.

Tord smiled happily and took his hand and followed him. "So how long has it been?" Tord smiled remembering all the times Tom had fallen back when Tord was watching over him. It hurt to remember what he would do after. He'd go and cry in the bathroom or run home and climb through his window. But he was here and he'd find a way to stay.

"It's been about a year since we've skated together, but the last time I went skating was about... a week or two ago? I'm still not that good." He smiled, giving a quick and awkward shrug. "I may be hanging on the wall the whole time."

Tord giggles. "I can empty out the whole rink for you if you want. Just us two?" He kissed Tom's cheek looking at him for permission. He could already feel the coolness of the ice.

His hand rested on Tord's lower back, looking over over the place. He was tempted to accept. He hummed in thought before nodding down at the other. "That sounds wonderful."

Tord smiled and closed his eyes and focused on the far beyond calling for the forwarding of time. "Here we go! It's currently night. Your dad is looking for you and will see me alive with you in twenty minutes. Let's make the most of it." Tord smiled taking Tom's hand to the back of the desk and grabbing a pair of smooth ice skates and gave them to Tom and pulled on a pair himself. He looked back up at Tom his eyes like little galaxies until he blinked and they were normal again. "Surprised?"

"Not very." Tom smiled and slipped his skates, his eyes soon settling on Tord. He pulled Tord in close by his neck, pressing gentle, repetitive kisses to the male's lips. After about five or six kisses Tom moved away, looking prideful. "I would expect something as spontaneous as this from you."

"Oh really? Now?" Tord asked.

"Yes really." Tom smiled.


	7. Chapter6. Caught in the name of love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s going to be an animation of this book in the future! I’m making it with the song called ‘Stargazing’. I’m still wondering if I should stop now... idk if it’s good...  
> -Tord StarSun❤️

Tord smiled. "Well I am over dramatic. You know me." He grabbed him and pulled him into a long kiss. It was warm in the cool air next to them. Tord was completely enveloped in it and didn't want to let go. It was too much fun and too much joy filled his chest. He felt as if he could vomit rainbows but he kept it down and held him in the kiss.

Tom pulled away from the kiss, but only to kiss the corner of Tord's mouth, across his jaw, just behind his ear, and all the way down to the latter male's collarbone. He continued back up Tord's neck before returning to Tord's lips with a rough kiss. He never wanted this to end. His mind was foggy, yet he could focus on Tord and nothing but. The light vanilla scent aswell as the taste of his mint chapstick; it all just felt right.

Tord shuttered as Tom did this and held on tight melting in his arms. Each kiss left tingling sensations and he loved them. He hooked his leg around Tom's and held on with it. He pushed more into the kiss. 'It's been too long and I deserve to be allowed to enjoy this if I want'. It felt so right for him and he believed he deserved it but at the same time like he was cheating. He didn't care at all right now. "Tom~ I didn't know you could be so passionate."

"Passionate?" He questioned softly, moved back just a tad so their faces were just mere inches away. "That's not the word I would use. You're just really kissable." He chided, a soft smile making its way onto his lips.

Tord smiled back and kissed him again. "I have many words to describe you my KittyBoy But it would take me centuries to explain just how much I'd do for you." Tord backed up looking at him. "You think you aren't special but you're wrong. You're one of the most special people on this planet." He hugged Tom tighter. "I mean you made me wake from the dead didn't you? Not many people get that chance." Tord giggles again rubbing Tom's jawline.

"Waking you up from the dead wasn't my doing." Tom butted in, not intending to ruin the moment, but kinda-sorta doing it anyway. "It was you who begged the stars or whatever. You're the one who reunited us. I just- cried." The blue clad Brit shrugged his shoulders, looking a bit off put by his own words.

Tord shook his head "Way to ruin the moment KittyBoy." He laughed showing it was all in good fun. "But if it weren't for you I would have never come back." Tord giggles resting his head on Tom's left shoulder. The place he claimed his for himself. He loved laying his head there and would never let him go.

Tom wrapped his arms around Tord, one hand moving up to brush through the other's light hair. He breathed out a quiet sigh, eyes flicking downward to stare at Tord. "Yeah, but, if it weren't for me you wouldn't have died in the first place."

Tord looked at the ground. "Tom I'm going to be honest with you. I wouldn't be here at all if it weren't for you. I had problems Tom... problems that didn't show any signs of stopping till you showed up. You were like my own little ray of sunshine." Tord smiled hopping that'd he'd understand what he was trying to say.

Tom carefully rubbed Tord's back, giving the smaller male a slight squeeze just afterwards. How was Tord so good at cheering him up? The Brit pressed a kiss to the side of the Norski's head before nuzzling into his neck. "The love of my life.. my Starboy."

"The only person I'll ever love. My kitty boy." Tord smiled brightly and hung on Tom's neck. The strength of Tom amazed him seeing how he could hold him so well and Tord could hardly lift his mattress but he didn't care he hand his KittyBoy back. He kissed him again when they both heard loud knocks on the door. Their twenty minutes was up.

Hearing Tord say that made his heart rate quicken. The golden brunette was just surprisingly light to Tom, not that he was underweight, but just light. The blackeyed male returned the kiss softly, but froze up when he heard the knocks. He cursed softly under his breath, turning to the door.

Tord turned as well to see the drunk adult he knew as Tom's father. "I-is That him?" Tord's voice quavering as he looked over to see the man who would most likely tower over him if he stood side by side. Tord looked at Tom afraid and gripped onto his arms. He knew that it would be either him or Tom who got hurt this time.


	8. Chapter7. Thats not all I can do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “...”  
>  -Tord StarSun ❤️

             Tom just stared at his father, turning to somewhat cover Tord with his shoulder. The Brit looked far beyond concerned and he'd be damned if he let his father lay even a finger on Tord. "That's him." He informed, his fist clenching and unclenching in worry.

Tord clutched his shoulder and flicked his finger. The lock on the door turned and locked them in. Tord was shaking a bit. He didn't want Tom to get hurt and he knew he would if he went out there. Tord refused to let him leave. "Tom... don't fight him okay?" Tord looked at him pressing up close to him.

"I don't plan on fighting him, but I will if he comes anywhere near you." Tom wrapped his free arm around Tord, holding him close. He could free Tord shaking, but refused to take his gaze off his drunken parent.

Tord nodded holding onto Tom backing up with each time he banged on the door.

Tom finally ripped his gaze away from the door and looked around, somewhat frantic. "There's got to be another exit here.." Tom hissed under his breath, grip tightening on Tord as if to calm the smaller male.

Tord teared up and griped onto Tom. "Now he's the one who killed me Tom not you." Tord hugged Tom and then went to the window and glared at him. "Hey mister! I'm going to kindly request you leave my boyfriend alone from now on Okay?" Tord looked at the Dad. He glanced at Tom and then back at the guy. 

Tom looked beyond worried and was tempted to reach out and pull Tord back, yet he didn't. His father clearly looked disgusted and raised an angry fist. "My fag of a son finally found a new slut? Terrific!" The man's voice held drunken sarcasm and it was fairly evident that he was tempted to bust through the window and pull Tord into something close to a chokehold. Tom flinched at his words, but looked fairly pissed himself as he walked over to Tord, lightly tugging on his arm to get him away from the window.

Tord pulled away from Tom and looked his dad in the eyes his eyes going all Galaxy like as he implants visions/feelings of Tom's pain in his mind not letting up for one second. He revealed all of there love and what they felt for each other. "You're just jealous because you'll never have what we have." Tord stepped back with Tom blinking and his eyes went normal again. He watched Tom's father from their side and held onto Tom's hand.

Tom's fathers angered look faltered as Tord did that and pain was present on his features for a few moments. The grown man looked as if he were about to throw in the towel and ball his eyes out, but when Tord stopped that look of anger returned and without another word Tom's father threw the bottle at the wall, the bottle shattered with resounding crash. The man stopped away. Tom looked relieved, but wondered how the hell he was going to get home safe now - his father was going to throw a tantrum as soon as Tom walked through that door.

Tord hugged him and looked at Tom. "I'm coming home with you wether you like it or not. I will make him understand." Tord looked determined and then took Tom's hand his happy look returned as he kissed his cheek. "Shall we skate now KittyBoy? It's what we should have been doing instead of making out but I found it time well spent. Don't you think so?" Tord looked like an innocent person and acted like one most of the time but he had weapons of his own. Probably scarier than any knife or gun you could think of.

Tom definitely didn't want Tord coming home with him now, but he wasn't going to say anything about it yet. Besides, they shouldn't have to argue at a time they're suppose to be enjoying themselves, so he left it alone. "Indefinitely. We should do it again sometime." Tom gave Tord's hand a friendly squeeze before he looked over the cool rink. "I'm ready to break my tailbone."

Tord laughed his laugh and handed Tom the pair of skates before taking his hand and leading him to the fitting area where he put his one and hopped out onto the ice and did an excellent spin on one toe before looking at Tom. "You coming KittyBoy? I've waited an entire year. Don't make me wait more." He giggled and did a short dance shaving off ice in Toms direction playfully.

Tom followed the male onto the ice soon after. He didn't have to hold onto Tord like he had the first time, and he was obviously in better control than he had been then. He still wasn't too great at stopping so when he skated Tord's direction he didn't stop and just allowed himself to bump into the golden brunette - It's not as if he were going fast anyhow. He just took that opportunity to lean down and capture Tord's lips in a quick kiss.

Tord giggled every time the blue male bumped into him but was quite surprised at the kiss and started to fall the ice squeaking as he felt himself rush to the ground.

Tom quickly reached out to grab Tord's arm to prevent him from falling, but even his balance wasn't that good and before he knew it he was lying on his chest on the ice. The brunette looked surprised at first, but soon grinned and folded his arms underneath his head, a soft laugh escaping him. He laid his head down on his arms and closed his eyes, sighing dreamily. "Ice: one, Tom: zero."

Tord kissed Tom laying on the blue males chest "Tom: score ice: perfect wingman" Tord giggles pressing his forehead against Tom's and taking hold of his hands and brought them up to his mouth kissing them and warming them with his own. "I think you're quite lucky KittyBoy."

Tom shifted to rest his hands on the subtle curves of Tord's waist just after his hands were kissed. "Only because I have you. I'm lucky just to have known someone as amazing as you walked this earth." He playfully nipped at Tord's bottom lip, a grin curling his lips.

Tord smiled and pressed his face into Tom's neck and hugged him around his chest. How could Tom think he was so special? All he did was exist. He kissed the blue males neck and giggle while keeping his head buried there and closed his eyes.

Tom was grateful for the kiss he received, his mischievous grin turning into a faint smile. When the rink went silent and Tom got lost in his thoughts something stupid was bound to happen. The brunette suddenly began chuckling, his chest bouncing with each laugh. "I actually fell for you." He said, referring  to the incident that happen just a minute prior with a cheeky grin.

Tord burst out laughing and feel back kicking his feet in the air "Oh my stars Tom! HAHAHA! That pun was bad even for you!" He laughed good naturedly and kept laugh well into the next two minutes and stood up looking at him and giggling. "Nice pun Tom. It was very Ice." Tord smirked.

Tom was the best at making the worst puns. Though - was it a skill or was it a failure? Tom looked to Tord and carefully managed to push himself back to his feet, stuffing his cold fists into his hoodie pocket. His brows flicked in amusement at the other's shitty pun. "I think I've just been one-upped."

Tord hopped to his feet and took Tom's hands "I've had a good teacher." He took Tom's hands and led him round the ice before taking them back to the benches out of breath. "That felt amazing!" He smiled at Tom taking off his skates and putting them back. "We should head home now. I'm very tired."

Tom was in way better shape than Tord after skating - seeming to not break break a single sweat. He wasn't breathless either. Tom easily slipped his skates off and his shoes back on, looking to Tord with a bit of concern. "Are you sure you want to go to MY house?"

Tord nodded and took Tom's skates as well still panting a bit "Anyway it's been awhile since I've done physical activity." His freckles seemed to be star shaped and he took Tom's hands "In going to protect you tonight KittyBoy. No matter what." His eyes went galaxy for a second and he smiled again. "Shall we get going?"

There was no way he was going to let Tord protect him - Tom was going to quickly reverse those roles if he suspected things were going to get too serious. Tom stepped closer, admiring the galaxy-like look that quickly disappeared. He'd seen it a few times that very same day, but never really got a good look at it. He hummed before moving in for a soft kiss. "We shall."


	9. Chapter8. Lets run away! Oh wait...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter! It’s only two days late... fuck.  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️

Tord skipped with Tom preaching about stars again and how much fun it was too be with them and how much he wished he could take Tom to see them as well. He skipped along and tripped but quickly stood up. "I'm okay!" He giggled standing up and running back to Tom like a young child would. He skipped around him.

Tom smiled softly as he listened to the male go on and on about anything and everything in the sky. The brunette, scuffed his heel against the ground, stopping when the other tripped and fell, though he continued on when he found out Tord was okay. "Could you not be so cute for a minute? It's distracting."

Tord twirled like a little girl. "Oh? Is it too much?" He pressed his hand to his cheek and did and anime pose. He giggled twirling in a circle again and fell into Tom. "I have the power of stars and anime on my side!"

Tom wrapped his arms around Tord and within a few second time span he had Tord in his arms, carrying him in a bridal style sort of way. "/You're/ too much." He grinned. "Not that that's particularly a bad thing."

Tord giggles and let himself be carried and snuggled up to Tom's chest and purring like a cat would. "Oh hey Tom? How's Star doing? I've been to busy watching you too look at her."

Tom pursed his lips. He hadn't seen her recently, so he wasn't sure what to say exactly. "You mean Shadow?" He corrected with a quiet snicker. "She- prefers being an alley cat. I'll leave it at that."

Tord nodded sadly. "I understand... I still wanna try and call her back though if you know what I mean." Tord snuggled closer as the reached Tom's house and his eyes went galaxy again.

"What's up with that?" He asked, noticing the eye thing again. He was really curious of the background of that thing. "Is it like - magic or something?"

Tord blinked his eyes. "Well yeah! You can't expect me to come back without protection do you? Plus once you learn something from them it's kind of hard to forget." *Tord kissed his cheek and gave him a brief and very short glance of god to the point he couldn't even see him but he could see the stars* "See? Like magic but very real magic."

"Amazing," Tom murmured under his breath, though when he looked back at his house he seemed less amazed and more concerned for their safety. "Are you sure you don't want to stay in your old room? I could always stay with you if you felt lonely-"

Tord looked at him and smiled. "How about we just run away? You're almost out of high school so we can run away together. I can help you escape that life." Tord kissed his cheek and hugged his neck. "But for tonight let's stay in your room Okay? You can pack your things and move over to my house tomorrow."

Tom set the golden brunette back on his feet, but didn't let him loose completely. His hands still rested at Tord's hips, keeping him close as he bowed his head to press a few gentle kisses to his neck. "I plan on holding you to to your promise- just- hopefully my dad doesn't follow us over there."

Tord kissed his forehead the thought of only a week had been completely erased as he fantasizes about running away with his dearest KittyBoy. Promise of freedom from the thing that Tom hated most was the best thing he could offer at the moment. He held Tom's hands to his hips and kissed him quickly."Can you at least talk to him? I've got cosmic magic." He said making air quotes.

Tom still looked unsure as Tord still tried to convince him to talk with his father. Tom's dad didn't exactly see eye-to-eye - or listen. He only ever heard what he wanted to hear. But- Tom wanted Tord to be happy, so he gave a brief nod to his question. "I'll try- not that he'll want to hear whatever I have to say."

Tord smiled and hugged him. "Alright take me home." Tord smiled as he held onto Tom's well built body and waited for him to take him inside hoping that he didn't mess up Tom's Dad too bad with the visions.

"Gosh, you're going to kill my back." Tom chuckled before grabbing the male up again, slipping his arms under Tord's thighs. He started up to his front door, pushing it open with caution. Tom stepped inside and closed the door with his heel. And- there sat his dad, on the couch, not looking too happy - though when did he ever?

Tord held a tight grip on Tom's hand as he followed him inside keeping an eye on his dad. Tord didn't trust that something wouldn't happen. He just hoped they could make up with his dad and if not Tord would make him see everything Tom and him had been through. Every single bit of pain. He'd show him the tradgidy that was their love story.

Tom was just about continue to his room, but he suddenly stopped. He had zero courage, but it was now or never. "Dad. Tord's staying with us tonight. Hope you don't mind." The man looked about ready to slap Tom right upside the head, but much to his own surprise he stayed silent and didn't move. Tom took that as his cue to head upstairs.

Tord looked at Tom's dad and nodded before following Tom to his room. It had been a while since he had physically been in his room but he was still excited to look at it with him. He thought of all the fun things they could do. All the sweet foods they could eat. All the amazing things they could say. All thanks to him being here with Tom.

Tom let go of Tord's hand and continued upstairs. He opened his bedroom door for Tord and entered in just after the male. "You look happy," he stated the obvious. The same couldn't be said about Tom - he didn't look like the happiest camper.

Tord looked at him and pouted at him. "Come on cheer up KittyBoy." He smiled trying to get him to cheer up. It had only ever failed once and that was before he died. He looked at him seeing that he'd probably not be made happy so he lost his own smiled and looked away.

"Just because I'm in a bad mood, doesn't mean you have to be, Starboy." Tom said after noticing the other's smile fade. He lightly pinched Tord's cheek before moving past him to collapse onto his bed, stuffing his face in one of his pillows.

Tord rubbed the cheek Tom had pinched and smiled softly. "Tom... I'm attached to you. I feel as you do and it's kind of impossible for me to be happy when you aren't. Now tell me what's wrong?" Tord flopping down next to Tom giggling. He was being extremely chatterbox today.

Tom was never one to openly express his emotions or just vent out all his problems. He tended to keep to himself - even around Tord still. The Brit merely shrugged his shoulder, his face still buried within the pillow. He was beginning to feel suffocated, but couldn't care less at the moment. "Don't worry about it." He murmured into the pillow.

Tord looked at Tom and got even sadder. "Come on Tom don't do that to yourself. Please?" He looked at the ceiling and the color in his face got a little more dull. He looked at Tom as he lay upset underneath the pillow and tried to cheer him up again. "Hey but just think! In a few days you and me are going to get out of this joint!"

That's what really had Tom grumpy. The fact that he had somewhat agreed to running away. They were teenagers - they had no life experience. What were they going to do to make money? Bum off of random people on the streets? He didn't even want to think about it, so he pushed his thoughts away. He finally decided to act happy, just to get Tord into good spirits. He turned his head, his solid black eyes meeting Tord's heterochromatic ones. He forced a small smile, trying to make it seem subtle as possible. "Can't wait."

Tord could tell He was lying "Yeah I know... stupid idea." He put his head down and walked to the window looking out at the stars and sighed. He was starting to regret coming back now but he was always too quick to cry and or sob about things and he was starting to feel tears welling up. He didn't like that he was this way and he missed the Stars now but he couldn't leave KittyBoy he was extremely conflicted. "Tom? You don't have to go if you don't want to. I was being rash." He looked back up at the bright star in the sky. It was the one he claimed as his home. He had decorated it and made it that way trying to catch Tom's attention and he did. He started to him to himself quietly staring up at them. "Hey Tom? Do you know what I did right before I moved here? I made  wish. I said these words. 'I wish I wish with all my night that I might find freedom tomorrow night."

Tom's gaze followed Tord all the way to the window and he stared at Tord as the other stood at the window. He felt even worse now. He hated putting the Norski down- hell, the last time he did had been the last time he'd seen Tord. The brunette sighed softly, rising from his  bed to approach the red clad male. He stopped just beside him and rested his hand on Tord's lower back, glancing up at the sky through the window aswell. "Well.. Do you think you got what you wished for?"

Tord nodded and smiled. "I got exactly what I wanted. I got my whole bucket list completed... mostly. I had fun times and bad times. Good times and more. I fell in love. I got drunk. I kissed someone. I made myself a relationship and enjoyed my life for quite a while and had met you! You made all my past go away and made me love and be happy!" Tord smiled and giggled. In the dark he glowed like a star would but it quickly started to die out again. He teared up "But then I messed it up. I let your dad find out and then because I was selfish and let myself be upset. I killed myself and drowned me in our special place. I defiled it with that memory." He started to cry into his hands.

"Tord," his voice wavered, a tone that rarely ever broke through. He barely ever showed weakness in front of others, but seeing Tord break down made his world shatter. "No, none of that was your fault. You were just acting on impulse - you were heartbroken, I don't blame you." Tom slipped an arm around Tord's waist, giving him a slight squeeze. He didn't want to give the other too much contact if he didn't want it. "You're here now. That's all that matters. Stop crying, Starboy.."

Tord embraces Tom crying and whimpering. "...but it is! I saw what you did while I was gone Tom... if I had just held on one more day... I could still be alive and with you. Tom I saw all the different possibilities that could have happened but I had to be weak and choose the stupid path..." Tord continued to cry on him.

Tom gripped onto him tight, beginning to cry silently himself. He already knew his face had broken out into that disgusting blotchy red that he hated so much. "You just wanted to be loved, Tord.. But me, being me, just had to listen to my dad and break it off without an explanation to you... I'm so sorry."

Tord bit his lip and held onto Tom tightly. "It hurt Tom... it hurt so much... but I know it wasn't you. I want to save you from this but I don't know how." Tord held tighter. "I shouldn't have done it because I was rash and selfish and I'm sorry for that. Can you forgive me?"


	10. Chapter10. Oh no a monster...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was a little pissed off today an uploaded a shit ton of chapters on wattpad because of this rant.
> 
> ALRIGHT I'M REALLY PISSED OFF! THIS APP HAS BEEN DELETED ALL MY DRAFTS! THEY WERE ALL FINISHED TOO! I'M UPLOADING A BUNCH OF CHAPTERS TODAY BECAUSE THEY KEPT BEING DELETED! HAVE FUCKING FUN!
> 
> I’m still mad but hey at least y’all get your Chapters.  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️

Tord nodded and hugged him tightly. He hated acting like this but he couldn't help it. This was who he was and this was what he was doomed to be. He looked back at the stars and pointed to the brightest one. "See That Star there kittyboy? That one is my home and friend."

Tom looked up, a small smile forming on his lips. "I knew it.." He said under his breath. He looked down at Tord placing a soft kiss to his forehead. "That was the star I always looked up to.. I had a feeling it'd be you. Of course, the most gorgeous star would belong to you."

Tord giggles. "I was trying to get you to look at it. I watched you every night from there smiling." Tord kissed him back on the lips and pressed deeply.

Tom still felt horrible, but Tord was making him feel better by the minute. He smiled slightly against Tord's lips before returning the kiss. He admired how perfectly their lips slotted together with each kiss they shared.

Tord held his face kissing Tom closing his eyes he grabbed Tom's hands and pressed himself up against Tom. Suddenly a creaking could be heard from the door as his dad came in to see them kissing.

Tom almost immediately pulled away from the kiss when he spotted his father. The man was clearly drunk and clearly angry. With a scowl the man separated the two, giving Tom a particularly rough push the other direction. He then grabbed Tord's wrist, tugging harshly. "I want you out of this house!"

Tord looked at the man terrified but refused. "No! I won't let you keep me and him apart anymore!" Tord's eyes went galaxy like and he slapped his hands on either side of the old man's head. He once again filled his with memories but this time the feelings and their understandings of their love and each other. Then he used his own memories against him. His own pain and sadness. Visions of his own life and then shoved him. He was glowing brightly and tears streamed from his eyes. "JUST CAUSE YOU'RE NOT HAPPY DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN DO THIS TOO US! HE'S YOUR SON!" Tord yelled stepping back and gripping onto Tom with shaking hands.

After Tord did that the man looked about ready to break, on the verge of tears. He still remained angry, just less violent. The man turned to his son and snarled. "I want you gone by tomorrow night. That's me being generous." Tom looked so mortally terrified, but his father soon ripped away from his, glaring daggers at Tord before walking out and slamming the door behind him. Tom sat back on his bed shakily.

Tord covered his mouth and backed away from Tom. "T-Tom... I-I'm Sorry. I-i didn't mean for... oh god." Tord ran to the window and crawled onto the tree. He jumped down and booked it. His glow went out the only trail of him was his glittering tears as he ran. "No no no! I'm doing it again!" He mentally screamed at himself running as fast as he could to get to the special place of his. He fell over a rock and found himself right in front of the lake he drowned himself in. He backed up and fell upon one of the ivy covered rocks and wept his heart out. "I should have never come back... I just screwed it up even more!" He hit the rock with his forehead and continued to sob. "A-at least... oh there's no silver lining here." He curled up next to the pond and hugged his knees to his chest. "Should have never come back..."

Tom's black orbs settled on the floor of his room before he caught glimpse of Tord scurrying out the window. His heart, terrified, skipped a beat and the Brit pushed himself up as he hurried over to the open window. He peeked his head out, and just by the direction the smaller male was running Tom knew exactly where he was going. He was going to follow after Tord whether he wanted to be followed or not. It was considerably cold out, so before he went to jump out his window and into the tree aswell he grabbed a light blanket.   
Tom was awful when it came to climbing, so as he frantically descended the tree he lost his foot and fell flat on his back, momentarily leaving him gasping for air. He was quick to recover and shot up, darting off toward their old special place. He was sprinting breathlessly, the cold nipping at his nose and cheeks to the point where it began to burn, but he slowed to a stop when he heard the rushing of the waterfall. From the brush he spotted Tord and approached, looking relieved, scared, and hurt all at once.  
"Starboy," he said under his breath, slowly moving over to the male with heavy foot steps. As soon as he dropped down next to the male, he was embracing him, discarding the blanket off beside them. "Don't ever fucking do that again, I swear- There is no need to cry anymore. I'm sure my father will forget all about saying that, and if not, my mom will talk him out of it - she's done it millions of times before. Don't blame yourself over my dad's stupid shenanigans... God, I love you so much. You worry me to death.."

Tord just continues to cry. "I feel like an even bigger freak Thomas... I gave him my memories of pain and sadness trying to get him to understand but he just won't..." Tord embracing him tighter. "I don't want to go back to your house but I will to protect you KittyBoy you have that promise. I say we get ourselves a job, money, and then move into my old place. What do you say abaout that?"

"Don't say that, Tord.. You're not a freak. My dad has just never felt empathy in his life, so me and my mom have given up trying to make him understand anything." He brushed Tord's fringe out of his face before repeatedly running his fingers through the smallers hair, massaging his scalp. "That sounds amazing. I'll start job searching tomorrow. I'll make sure we have the best future we can have together."

Tord was suddenly hit with a giant pang of realization and he brought on another wave of tears and stuffed his face into Tom's chest.

"What? What is it!" Tom asked afraid that Tord was hurt. 

"Tom... I have to tell you something." He told him between sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *goes to corner feeling salty*


	11. Chapter11. The truth comes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want sleep! It’s 1:15am  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️

            Tom was confused by what the sudden cry fest was about, but he still continued to try and comfort the male. He slowly rocked the both of them side to side as he quietly shushed Tord, rubbing his back. He finally decided to softly sing as they always did back when Tord was alive. "Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars... I'm gonna give you my heart." He loved how the entire first verse of the song purely explained their relationship.

Tord looked at Tom extreme pain in his eyes. "Tom can I tell you something?" He had a constant flow of tears from his eyes.

Tom was immensely surprised seeing the look of pain on Tord's face. It made him want to hold him tight and never let him go. Tom wiped away his tears, just to have new ones take their place. "Of course. Anything."

"KittyBoy please don't be mad or sad but... I'm only back for a week..." Tord gritted his teeth and hugged Tom and looked at the stars and back at Tom.

It didn't take long for the water works to kick in then. He was trying to stay strong so he wouldn't upset Tord any further, but that was pretty hard, especially since the tears waterfalling down his face showed no sure sign of stopping anytime soon. "I can't believe you're just telling me this now.." Tom pulled away from the other slightly, but only to repetitively clear the water out of his view. "It doesn't matter... cause either way I'm going to make this the best week of our lives, okay?"

Tord nodded "You mean your life." Tord looked at him. "I still want you to promise me something Okay Tom?" He looked at Tom and tried to shine light on the situation and Instead rested his hands on Tom's shoulders trying to find the strength to speak. He couldn't and instead put his head in his hands and cried.

Tom hooked his arms around the Norwegian, moving in close so Tord's head was almost resting on his shoulder. Tom bit his tongue to prevent himself from saying anything he'd regret later. He just continued to rub up and down the other's spine, trying to calm himself aswell, though he was more concerned for Tord.

Tord continued to cry. "I begged for more time I did but they said it was a month or nothing. What I want you to promise me is that this was real... all of this. Can you do that? I don't want to return and you go back to thinking and acting the way you did,"

"But what am I going to do after you're gone?" Tom was trying to keep his voice steady, but it was still shaky. "I'm not going to have anyone. I- I'll never fall in love again. I don't know what to-" Tom looked as if he were about to have a panic attack, but practiced his breathing treatments to try and calm himself.

Tord saw this and hugged him rocking him. "Shhhh... I'll wait for you Tom. I'll watch over you and try and give you the best life I can... unless the I can convince the stars to let me live through my life with you." Tord kissed Tom's soft cheek and looked up at the sky. "HEY STARS! PLEASE?"

"I don't think that's going to happen, Tord.. People just don't get second chances like that." He gripped onto the back of Tord's jacket, holding tightly. "I want to go back with you. I don't want you to leave without me again."

Tord nodded and looked at Tom. "Tom don't throw away your life for me. I want you to live a full healthy life. I can wait for you in the stars. You can know I'll always be there right next to you all the time." Tord hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Then when it's finally time I can share my house with you. Oh it's the most beautiful place I can't wait to show you."

"You're allowed to throw it all away, but I can't? That's lame." Tom tilted his head up to press a kiss to the column of Tord's neck. "We should get off this topic.. I want to be happy for you." He glanced up at Tord from the corner of his eyes.

Tord smiled again tears still glistening in the corners of his eyes and he looked at Tom. "We should probably get some sleep ey? I think we should go on a date tomorrow what do you think." He lay on Tom his eye lids drooping.

"I think that'll be fun." Tom leaned back on one of the ivy covered rocks behind them, his arms resting around Tord. "I think we'll sleep well tonight. We've been through alot today."

Tord nodded but before he fell asleep he pressed a finger into the dirt and a blue rose flower crown grew from the dirt and he put it on Tom's head. "Yeah... goodnight KittyBoy..." He said between yawns.

Tom gave a soft smile  and adjusted the flowercrown. He reached over to the blanket he had broughtand threw it over Tord. He didn't want him catching a cold - or could he even? He wasn't technically alive again, so he wasn't sure how sickness would affect him. Tom looked over the lake and waterfall. He had been refusing to return to this place ever since Tord died; it was too painful for him, but being here now he was reminded of the places beauty. Soon enough he closed his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s end of day one in Tord’s week guys.  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️


	12. Chapter12. 'Im worried about you...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m RPing at the same time as I write this...  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️

Tom was confused by what the sudden cry fest was about, but he still continued to try and comfort the male. He slowly rocked the both of them side to side as he quietly shushed Tord, rubbing his back. He finally decided to softly sing as they always did back when Tord was alive. "Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars... I'm gonna give you my heart." He loved how the entire first verse of the song purely explained their relationship.

Tord looked at Tom extreme pain in his eyes. "Tom can I tell you something?" He had a constant flow of tears from his eyes.

Tom was immensely surprised seeing the look of pain on Tord's face. It made him want to hold him tight and never let him go. Tom wiped away his tears, just to have new ones take their place. "Of course. Anything."

"KittyBoy please don't be mad or sad but... I'm only back for a week..." Tord gritted his teeth and hugged Tom and looked at the stars and back at Tom.

It didn't take long for the water works to kick in then. He was trying to stay strong so he wouldn't upset Tord any further, but that was pretty hard, especially since the tears waterfalling down his face showed no sure sign of stopping anytime soon. "I can't believe you're just telling me this now.." Tom pulled away from the other slightly, but only to repetitively clear the water out of his view. "It doesn't matter... cause either way I'm going to make this the best week of our lives, okay?"

Tord nodded "You mean your life." Tord looked at him. "I still want you to promise me something Okay Tom?" He looked at Tom and tried to shine light on the situation and Instead rested his hands on Tom's shoulders trying to find the strength to speak. He couldn't and instead put his head in his hands and cried.

Tom hooked his arms around the Norwegian, moving in close so Tord's head was almost resting on his shoulder. Tom bit his tongue to prevent himself from saying anything he'd regret later. He just continued to rub up and down the other's spine, trying to calm himself aswell, though he was more concerned for Tord.

Tord continued to cry. "I begged for more time I did but they said it was a week or nothing. What I want you to promise me is that this was real... all of this. Can you do that? I don't want to return and you go back to thinking and acting the way you did,"

"But what am I going to do after you're gone?" Tom was trying to keep his voice steady, but it was still shaky. "I'm not going to have anyone. I- I'll never fall in love again. I don't know what to-" Tom looked as if he were about to have a panic attack, but practiced his breathing treatments to try and calm himself.

Tord saw this and hugged him rocking him. "Shhhh... I'll wait for you Tom. I'll watch over you and try and give you the best life I can... unless the I can convince the stars to let me live through my life with you." Tord kissed Tom's soft cheek and looked up at the sky. "HEY STARS! PLEASE?"

"I don't think that's going to happen, Tord.. People just don't get second chances like that." He gripped onto the back of Tord's jacket, holding tightly. "I want to go back with you. I don't want you to leave without me again."

Tord nodded and looked at Tom. "Tom don't throw away your life for me. I want you to live a full healthy life. I can wait for you in the stars. You can know I'll always be there right next to you all the time." Tord hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Then when it's finally time I can share my house with you. Oh it's the most beautiful place I can't wait to show you."

"You're allowed to throw it all away, but I can't? That's lame." Tom tilted his head up to press a kiss to the column of Tord's neck. "We should get off this topic.. I want to be happy for you." He glanced up at Tord from the corner of his eyes.

Tord smiled again tears still glistening in the corners of his eyes and he looked at Tom. "We should probably get some sleep ey? I think we should go on a date tomorrow what do you think." He lay on Tom his eye lids drooping.

"I think that'll be fun." Tom leaned back on one of the ivy covered rocks behind them, his arms resting around Tord. "I think we'll sleep well tonight. We've been through alot today."

Tord nodded but before he fell asleep he pressed a finger into the dirt and a blue rose flower crown grew from the dirt and he put it on Tom's head. "Yeah... goodnight KittyBoy..." He said between yawns.

Tom gave a soft smile and adjusted the flowercrown. He reached over to the blanket he had broughtand threw it over Tord. He didn't want him catching a cold - or could he even? He wasn't technically alive again, so he wasn't sure how sickness would affect him. Tom looked over the lake and waterfall. He had been refusing to return to this place ever since Tord died; it was too painful for him, but being here now he was reminded of the places beauty. Soon enough he closed his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep.

Tord woke up the next morning and smiled. He felt content with Tom's warm body next to his and didn't want the feeling to end. He wanted Tom in the stars with him but he didn't want to ask Tom to die for him. He knew that was hell going through it but he made up his mind to tell Tom what it was like just in case he decided to try and kill himself to be with him. Tord could be selfish but never that selfish.

Tom woke up with a long yawn and a brief movement of him throwing his arm over his dark eyes to block out the bright sun. He had completely forgotten that he had fallen asleep outside. The Brit slowly turned on his side to face Tord, the arm blocking his eyes falling over the other male's side. "Morning Starboy."

Tord wasn't his usual self but he smiled anyway. "Morning KittyBoy how did you sleep last night?" He coughed lightly.

"Great knowing that it was you I got to sleep beside." Tom's black abyss' for eyes settled on Tord's slim figure before making their way up to stare into the male's gorgeous eyes. A soft smile curled him lips, but he was quick to hide it. Tord had him becoming too soft, so it was about time he toughened up again.

Tord smiled at him and hugged him around his middle. "Day number two! How are we going to spend it?" Tord smiled up at him from below. He giggled lightly.

"Psh," Tom had no idea. He wasn't too good when it came to planning things out and the likes. "What about... the beach? I don't think it's suppose to be too terribly chilly out today."

Tom still laid down, but his eyes followed Tord. He was glad his idea was favored, but he didn't pay much mind to that as he admired Tord's glow. "...You really are a star. Hm. This all still feels so surreal. It's been so long without you - I'm still struggling to convince myself that I'm not crazy."

Tord held up Tom's hand with the ring on it. "This is your proof for even when I'm gone. I love you Tom don't ever forget that." Tord kissed him on the cheek. "Though.... I want your life to be happy so... after I'm gone just forget that I even walked this earth okay? Think of me as one of the many stars Alright? I'll be waiting for you."

"Forgetting about you isn't going to make me happy." Tom sighed, silently lacing his fingers with Tord's. He stared at their hands for a moment before he relaxed back and closed his eyes. "Your existence is the only thing that's made me happy, so forgetting it would leave me empty."

Tord kissed his forehead. "As long as you can promise that you'll be happy and stop crying everyday. You were crying last night in your sleep Tom." Tord hugged him tightly. "Please be happy."

"I'm happy." He said, though it were softly spoken. Tom wrapped his arms securely around Tord, refusing to let him go. He'd just have to stay there and lay with Tom for a moment.

Tord smiled knowing everything that was probably going through his mind and how horrible he was for leaving Tom here alone. "I'm sorry... you shouldn't forgive me." Tord sniffed knowing it to be true.

"It's not your fault," he murmured quietly into the crook of Tord's neck. "You were hurting. Stop blaming yourself." Tom began rubbing the other's back, working at the tensed muscles.

Tord hugged him. "Then who's is it?" Tord looked at him with a serious look he rarely gave. "I'm the shit head who flung myself into the water." He covered his mouth from the curse.

Tom tried to gently pry Tord's hand from his mouth. "Curse words are normal." He slipped forward to press a soft kiss to his forehead. "I'm the shit head who hurt you and made you fling yourself into the water."

Tord shook his head. "If I had just waited ten more minutes Tom. TEN MORE! I'd still have a life time to spend with you. But no! ALL I HAVE IS A WEEK!" He started to get worked up.

Tom gritted his teeth. Clearly, his point wasn't getting through. "WELL, YOU DIDN'T WAIT THOSE TEN MINUTES, SO NOW WE'RE HERE. SUCK IT UP! WE CAN'T JUST KEEP ARGUING ABOUT THIS. IS THIS R E A L L Y HOW WE'RE GOING TO SPEND OUR LAST WEEK TOGETHER?"

Tord froze at Tom's raised voice and looked at him clearly terrified and upset. "N-no..." his glow went out completely and he turned a bit blue. "It's just... I..." He went silent and didn't do anything other than fiddle with a string on his hoodie.

Tom used a hand to cover his face, rubbing his eyes. He hated raising his voice, especially at Tord, it gave him a headache and make him feel all gross inside. He decided not to say anything more because whatever came out would probably sound angry.

Tord didn't move at all and waited for Tom to speak. Damn he spoke way to much himself and it was Tom's turn. He knew he was getting out of hand so he didn't blame Tom knowing it would have turned into a full on rage episode knowing his first few days in the stars.

Tom calmed himself by taking a few deep breaths. "I just- we keep getting upset over this. We shouldn't have to be so depressed about what's happened in the past. It's the present now." He reached out to brush the pads of his fingers over Tord's cheek.

Tord didn't protest but he didn't exactly act warmly to this action and continued to look off into the distance. He smiled and looked at Tom. "You're right and I'm sorry."

Tom recoiled his hand, dropping it back at his side. "I'm sorry for snapping. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just worried about you."

Tord looked at him. "Why would you be worried? I'm immortal for a week." Tord smiled at him. "Also don't be okay? We need to stop being sorry."

"I'm worried because you have all these bad thoughts running through your head." Tom scratched his head, glancing away from Tord. "But yeah. We probably should stop apologizing."

Tord smiled and lead Tom to town. "Today we have a date where we eat everything we can!"

"Is your goal to reach 600 lbs before you have to go back to the stars?" Tom teased, a quiet chuckle coming from him.

Tom scrunched up his nose. Tord couldn't gain weight anymore? Damn. Being dead really had its perks. "I- guess we could. Since I'll end up burning off all the calories at the beach later, hopefully."

Tord giggles taking Tom's hand and putting something in it. "I believe this will help?" It was hundreds of dollars in cash.

Tom looked down at the money shocked, shaking his head in disbelief. He looked up at Tord with an equally as shocked look. "Who'd you pick pocket?"

Tord waved his hands in the air and he held out a twenty. "Nobodies I promise. There are some things I'm allowed to do here, others I have to show you in secret."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll gave you a hint of what kind. It’s a blank like this - - - -  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️


	13. Chapter14. Wings and water...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to offer this only a couple times but if you’d like to RP with me and have a good plot set up and know how to handle it I will gladly RP but if not then don’t ask please.  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️

Tom just used his hand to shield his eyes as he stared down into his lap. Tom's shoulders shook as he laughed, though it didn't sound much like a laugh - more like repetitive wheezing.

Tord started walk off blushing bright red still. He walked outside and held himself.

Tom soon followed after Tord after calming himself down. The brunette placed a hand on Tord's back. "I'm kind of considering going now after seeing your reaction." He grinned.

Tord smiled at him. "I'm literally going to end up floating up into the sky." Tord hugged him. "But you do what you want to do."

Tom hugged him back, kissing the top of his head. "For the sake of my awkward body hair, I think we should stop by my house to grab something to wear. We have to head that way anyhow."

Tord smiled and kissed Tom back and wrapped his arms around himself. "Maybe you can fix that while you're at your house." Tord smiled looking at him out of his red eye.

"Maybe." Tord stared into his red eye, breathing out a loving hum. He then kissed Tord's lips, but pulled away relatively quickly. "I doubt it."

Tord looked at him with his silver eye. "Well Tom no matter what you do or choose... I will always love you and what you do." Tord Smiled and skipped off to Tom's house.

Tom wasn't sure why Tord made it seem like such a big deal, but he was greatful for those words nonetheless.

Tord hopped and skipped while giggling the whole way. He was acting like a full blown child. "Tom check this out." Tord jumped up high into the air did a backflip and landed.

"Just watching you do that is making my back hurt." Tom said with a soft laugh. The brunette popped his fingers, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Having fun?"

"That was-" Tom paused watching as the sparkles sprinkled around. He chuckled and looked down at Tord. "That was extremely gay."

Tord smirked at him. "Oh yeah and? Every move you make around me is gay. That was stardust by the way." Tord did some more tricks as they walked to Tom's house. Seemingly never getting tired.

"You're the only man I've ever been gay for. I can't help it." He smiled and still followed after the energetic teen.

Tord stopped in front of Tom's door and looked over at his own before looking back at Tom. "Well it looks like this is our stop! Isn't it lovely? The day I mean."

Tom looked down at Tord after moving to stand next to him. "Its very nice out. It'll never be as lovely as you, though."

Tord kissed his cheek and hugged him. "Not as lovely as you either... beautiful one." Tord left stardust on Tom's cheek and smiled and waited for Tom to get some trunks. If he was going to at all.

Tom sighed dreamily, his gaze meeting Tord's for a brief moment. "You're not coming in? I'm sure I have an extra pair of trunks if you need them?"

Tord snapped his fingers and a pair of red shorts with gold star like designs on it appeared "No thanks. Can I do you?"

Tom blinked in surprise, staring down at the shorts. Wow, that was... oddly efficient. "If you really want to, feel free-"

Tord snapped his fingers and gave Tom a pair that was deep blue and had silver designs on it. "Like it?"

Tom looked down and hummed in delight. He then looked back up at Tord, embracing the smaller male in a hug. "I love it. Thank you."

Tord giggles and then swings into his back. "Ready to go?" Tord rubbed his back.

Tord kept rubbing his back meeting no resistance by the other and nodded smiling. "To the beach then! Let's go!"

"Hopefully there aren't too many people by the time we get there." Tom hummed, a bounce weaving into his step as he walked.

Tord held onto Tom tightly and started to sleep a little bit. The sun was warm on their backs and Tord was purring like a cat.

Tom could hear and feel the vibration of Tord's purring. He merely gave a soft laugh, deciding to stay quiet so he wouldn't wake the other.

Tord continued to purr and it got louder and louder. He buried his head into the crook of Tom's neck. Tom smiled down at the ground as he walked, bouncing slightly to adjust the way he held Tord.

Tord stopped purring for a second and then started up again. He opened his silver eye and smiled looking up.

He wasn't aware that Tord was awake and began to sing a song, one he knew by the name of "everybody gets high", just above a whisper.

Tord listened and slowly became heavier as he got sadder and sadder. "Tom..." he mumbled so quietly only he could hear.

"Hm?" He hummed softly, tossing a quick glance over his shoulder, though it was too awkward a position so he couldn't see Tord.

Tord looked at Tom and smiled sadly. "Nothing..."

"Are you sure?" He asked, still speaking fairly quietly.

Tord nodded and silently sang 'Down in the deep blue sea' as they walked.

Tom softly hummed along with Tord's singing. He definitely thought that Tord had the better voice of the both of them.

Tord started to sing out loud. How true it was too there story, it was creepy.

Tom went silent and just listened to Tord sing, almost getting distracted by his voice.

Tord ended the song with tears in his eyes but he had become light again and hugged Tom's neck. "If you find a hidden place I wanna show you something."

"Hidden place?" Tom asked, sounding somewhat excited. Now he was looking around frantically. If what he had to show him was as amazing as his other tricks Tom wanted to see it asap. Tom lead the two of them into an alleyway and ducked behind a dumpster - luckily it was empty.

Tord laughed and slid off his back. "Eager aren't we? Okay but I have to put up a barrier." Tord held out his hand and the world around them became silent. "Ready?"

Tom looked around, surprised by the eerie silence. His gaze settled back on Tord and he gave a quick nod.

Tord smiled and a bright light emitted from him. The area around them warmed up comfortably and then when the light went away Tord was left standing there in a silver looking suit and on his back were two sets of wings that flowed like their own galaxy. "See something you like?" Tord giggles not understanding what situation you should ask that in.

Tom stared wide-eyed for a moment before moving around Tord to get a better look at the wings. He was just about to reach out and touch them, but hesitated and pulled his hand back, deciding he should probably ask first. "Can I touch them?" He asked breathlessly through his amazement.

Tord nodded and let one bend down for Tom to touch. He looked so pure... like a true star.

Tom brushed his fingers over the wings, oddly pleased with the way they felt. A soft 'wow' slipped past his lips and he stepped closer until his chest was pressed against Tord's back and he continued the motion. As he did, he leaned down and placed a few soft kisses to the side of Tord's neck.

Tord inhales sharply not expecting the kisses but enjoying them. He relaxed and his wings fanned the air a little bit and he smiled softly.

Tom pulled away and ducked back underneath Tord's wing so he could stand in front of the other. "You're still beautiful. As always."

Tord smiled and kissed Tom's forehead. "you'll be like this one day KittyBoy. It's only a matter of time." Tord kissed his forehead.

"Hopefully it's someday soon.." He said quietly, wrapping his arms around Tord. He gave a crooked smile, pressing a kiss to Tord's forehead aswell.

Tord looked at him sadly. "W-what? Tom please don't say that!" Tord looked at him and his wings and clothes devolved into sparkling dust on the ground.

"I want to be with you, Tord. I don't want you to leave me again. I can't handle the thought of it." Tom closed his eyes, mostly because he didn't want to see that pained look on Tord's face.

Tord felt even more miserable but then he stopped he grabbed Tom's face and kissed him. "As long as you're completely okay with it... I'll take you with me." Tord silently cried thinking of what he'd have to do if Tom were to come with him.

Tom swallowed thickly, both relieved and a little scared, if he were being honest. He returned the quick kiss, opening his eyes to look back down at Tord. He wiped away the few tears that slipped from Tord's eyes away and gave a soft reassuring smile. "We'll talk about it when you're ready, okay?"

Tord nodded. "I... I'd prefer not to tell you now or even mention it. So anyway... let's go to the beach." Tord looked at him smiling.

Tom pursed his lips before hesitantly pulling Tord in for a tight hug. He wasn't going to move until he knew Tord felt 100% fine.

Tord giggles and started to float a bit. "you're really huggy today." Tord kissed his forehead.

"Well yeah." Tom looked to the other. "You've been upset quite alot today, and I have no idea how to make people feel better-"

Tord giggles again and then hugged Tom back. "Let's go to the beach. I'll feel much better then." Tord smiled closing his eyes. Tom nodded and released the male, but not before pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

Tord took his hand and hopped through the air like a rabbit, leading him to the beach.

Tom followed after Tord, giving his hand a light squeeze ever so often.

Tord smiled and giggled the whole way when they heard the sounds of waves. Tord froze and closed his eyes breathing in deeply. The salty air filling his lungs.

Tom looked down at Tord, a smile finding its way onto his lips. "You excited? Let's hope no shark swims by and tries to take a chunk out of you..~"

Tord jumped. "That's a joke... right?" Tord looked utterly terrified of it happening. He hugged Tom tighter.

"Yes and no." Tom rubbed Tord's back, a grin on his face all thanks to the Norksis reaction. "But you're more likely to get struck by lightning than to be attack by a shark, so no need to worry."

Tord was shaking up until Tom said that and smiled. "Thanks Tom... you have no idea how worried I was there."

"Then again," Tom said, using his hand as a viser to protect them from the sun as he looked up. "This is a pretty big ocean, and it's starting to look cloudy, so if a storm rolls in and lightning strikes the water, we're all dead, including the sharks."

Tord started to shake again. "Why w-would y-you s-say t-that?" Tord looked truly terrified.

"Juuust warning you." He reached over and ruffled Tord's hair. "I wouldn't want you going in the water without knowing the risks!" He was clearly enjoying scaring Tord.

Tord squeaked and promptly sat down on the ground away from the water. It was bad enough he couldn't swim but now he had to worry about sharks? He was not on board anymore "L-let's go e-eat m-more h-hmm?"

"I'm kidding, Starboy." Tom held his hand out to the other, a smile on his face. "Sharks don't come so close to shore. We'll be okay. It's not like we're going out deep- I don't trust you way out there."

"What do you mean you don't trust me?" Tord looked up at him like and innocent child and pulled himself up onto Tom knocking into his forehead a little bit and laughing.

"I don't trust you out in the deep waters. You can't swim well." Tom's smile only widened upon hearing Tord's laughter.

Tord looked at Tom. "New thing on our bucket list. Wanna here it?" Tord looked really excited.

"Most definitely." Tom raised his brows, amused by Tord's excitement.

"I learn to swim! Everyone in the stars goes swimming except me... because well you know... but let's teach me!" Tord bounces up and down excitedly floating a little bit.

Tom took Tord's hands in his own and pressed a kiss to the back of his knuckles. "I'll do my best."

Tord floats high into the air and giggled and people started to watch them in awe.

Tom grabbed Tord and tried to pull him back down to earth. "People are beginning to stare-"

Tord upon hearing that slammed into the ground. "S-shit..." Tord rubbed his bottom.

He just gave an awkward smile and wave to the people who were looking before he crouched down next to Tord. "You need to get that under control."

Tord looked at the ground. "I know..." he stood up and popped his back. "It's just hard being around you because you make me so happy." He smiled cutely.

"Really now?" Tom stood up along with him. "Maybe you should avoid me then." He suggested, though he knew that would almost be impossible for Tord.

Tord looked at him and froze. The ground beneath him cracked open between his feet and he looked at Tom. "Y-you want me to avoid you?" His face filled with hurt. It seemed he took everything way too seriously.

Tom heard the ground split open and panicked, jumping back. He looked at the large crack in the ground before looking back up at Tord. He shook his head and stepped forward again, cupping Tord's face in his hands. "Hey, no- No, I don't, I was joking. Calm down.."

Tord looked at him and he grabbed Tom's hand in a death grip. "P-please... d-don't ever say that again." Tears of relief spilled down his cheeks as he held Tom. "I felt my heart stop Tom..."

Now Tom just felt like a shitty person. He had to be careful making jokes like that around Tord. "I'm so sorry." He brushed his fingers through Tord's hair, looking guilty.

Tord clung onto Tom. "Please don't be sad b-but don't say that again. I guess I still need to get over myself." Tord wiped his eyes and smiled again. "Come on... to the water?"

Tom pursed his lips and decided not to say anything else for both their sakes. He just looked to Tord and gave a swift nod.

Tord giggles and took Tom's hand and dragged him to the water. Tord ran in up to his waist and began to splash water. He enjoyed it greatly waiting for Tom to catch up. His fear of water melted away.

Tom followed after him, but went further into the water until it was at his neck. He turned to Tord with a grin on his face.

Tord slowly inched over to where Tom was and was standing on his tiptoes. "This is nice..." he said nervously.

"Mhm." He kissed Tord's forehead before suddenly ducking under water and seeming to disappear completely in the murky water.

"Tom? Tom! TOM!" He searched desperately.

Tom opened his eyes under water, ignoring the immediate burn. He could barely see, but that didn't stop him from swimming around Tord and soon latching onto his thigh, hoping to freak him out just a bit.

Tord shot up out of the water into the air with a scream. He jumped about fifty feet high dragging Tom with him. Water spritz everywhere and Tord spent a solid minute screaming.

Tom held onto Tord tight, honestly probably more terrified than Tord was. "Tord! Tord it's me! Stop freaking out and get us down-"

Tord was shaking and his wings were out. Everyone starred at them and started to point. "TOM! WHAT THE FUCK!" Tord Screeches before flapping his wings and appearing wet on Tom's lawn. "WHAT DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ABOUT ME BEING TERRIFIED OF WATER!" Tord was beyond angry and he had began to tear up.

Tom held his hands up in defense. Messing around was really getting him in trouble today-. "I didn't mean any harm by it I just- wanted to have some fun. I didn't think you'd freak out.."

Tord paced back and fourth on the lawn ranting to Tom. "What did you was going to happen? Tom I was scared for your life and mine! You can't keep doing that! I thought you were going to die. Plus hundreds of people saw me with my wings! Ugh I'm going to get so much grief going back to the Stars. I don't know why Tom but for some reason my emotions have been jacked so if you'd kindly not do that again I'd appreciate it. I don't like yelling... especially at you KittyBoy." Tord rubbed his arm after his ranting was over.

Tom just decided to slowly lay down on the lawn after Tord's little rant, rolling over onto his stomach and burying his face in his arms. He wasn't sad that Tord was going off on him, but he was more disappointed in himself. He hadn't even had thought if an outcome before he decided to mess with Tord.

Tord was standing when he suddenly collapsed onto the ground with a thud.

Tom heard Tord hit the ground and he turned his head to look at the other. "Starboy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like all RP btw except ones with trans Tom or Tord because for some reason I just can’t see it. I’M NOT SAYING I’M AGAINST IT I’M JUST SAYING I CAN’T SEE IT! I can tell you I won’t enjoy it and if I don’t enjoy it, it will be dry so I’m warning you for both of our sakes. (Edd Matt I can kinda see but that’s because I only do Tom Tord stuff)  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️


	14. Chapter 15. “DON’T SHOOT HIM!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm sorry for not uploading last Friday... I was having some trouble so here! Take two new chapters! Also no sin yet so calm yourself (it's just kisses) 0w0 also angst towards the end.

Tord was laying flat on the ground unmoving and was breathing slowly. He lay still like a stone only the sun shining on his face.

             Tom got on his hands and knees, somewhat panicked as he crawled over to Tord. He lightly shook Tord's shoulder. "Starboy?" He repeated with a bit more concern.

Tord didn't answer his eyes closed and his mouth partly open. His breathing was slow and there was nothing wrong with that. He looked normal pretty much but he wasn't walking.

Tom was still worried, but instead of doing anything drastic he just laid down beside Tord, laying an arm over him.

Tord responded to this and rolled over closer to Tom but nothing else. Tom's father came out of the house. "ON MY LAWN?!?!"

Tom's heart skipped a beat and he looked up at his dad in pure terror. Regardless, he almost immediatley rolled on top of Tord to block him in case his dad decided to throw something.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO FAGOTS DOING LAYING ON MY LAW DOING YOUR WEIRD THINGS! THAT'S IT I'M GOING TO SHOOT THE PINK ONE." He yelled marching back inside. Tord was still unconscious as he lay underneath Tom.

Tom was literally about to have a panic attack. He knew if he tried to run he wouldn't make it very far with Tord in his arms and it didn't seem like Tord would be waking up any time soon. His best bet was to keep blocking Tord. He protected Tord's head with his shoulders and chest, tears beginning to leak from his eyes. "I'm sorry, Tord.."

Tom's dad came back a minute later with a gun and was probably very drunk. "MOVE IT BOY! This dick sucker should have stayed dead the first time. How the hell he's back I don't know." His Dad aimed but couldn't see a way to shoot him underneath Tom who was a bit bigger.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" This whole situation was honestly shaking him to the core and surely giving him premature grey hairs. He still stayed over Tord, physically shaking from violent crying and fear. He had no idea if his dad would actually shoot either of them, but he wasn't going to let his guard down.

His dad marched over and put the gun up to Tom's head. "I'll shoot both of you if I have to. MOVE IT THOMAS!" Tord was still unconscious and breathing like he was asleep under Tom.

"Do it then." He challenged, acting much more fearless than he felt. There was no way he was willingly going to let his dad harm Tord. Tom's face was splotchy and red as he turned his head to press his forehead to the end of the guns barrel. "Kill us both."

Tord breathed slowly but steadily. Tom's dad nudged his head with the gun. "MOVE IT!" He clicked off the safety.

Tom's brow merely twitched, but he didn't move. He stared up at his dad, his jaw tightening. This wasn't his ideal way of dying, but if he were going to go out this way so be it. Tord and him could be happy together up in the stars.

Tom's dad started to get frustrated and kicked Tom off of him. Tord lay open on the ground and Tom's dad put the gun up to his head growling.

Tom hissed and briefly curled around the pain, though it were only seconds later that he was up again. He didn't even hesitate to run and pounce on his father.

Tom's father fell over and Tord took that moment too wake up and groaned. "W-what happened?" He looked around.

Tom was sitting on his father's chest, his knees pressing down into his shoulders to prevent him from causing too much harm. "Tord! Get up and go!" He half-yelled, not even turning to look at him.

Seeing this Tord jumped up and grabbed Tom's arm and began running. "COME ON!" Tord ran as fast as he could to get away.

Tom ran with him, stumbling at first, but he was soon taking large strides. His heart was racing and the rush was anything but pleasant.

They started to hearing gun shots. "One second." Tord stopped and made a gun sign with his hand before sending out a giant burst of light and running with Tom again.

Tom knew if he were to get anymore shocked his head would probably explode so he didn't even take the time to admire what Tord did and just kept running.

Tord growled his eyes going Galaxy. "Screw this." He took Tom's hand and flew off.

Tom wasn't exactly fond of heights, so this was somewhat off-putting. The brunette held onto Tord tight. He slapped a hand over his forehead before closing his eyes. "God- why is this my life?"

Tord looked down at him. "I could easily make this NOT your life." Tord was looking pretty pissed.

Tom just went silent. He didn't want Tord to do any more for him when Tom couldn't do anything for the other. "Keep looking like that and you're going to get wrinkles.."

Tord sighs. "Why can't he just accept me?..."

"My dad?" Tom asks, before breathing a soft sigh aswell. "Don't feel so hurt by it. I don't think he likes anyone."

Tord nodded. "I'm sorry Tom..." Tord glances off to the side.

"Don't worry about it." Tom momentarily pursed his lips, looking to start up a conversation to lighten the mood, but he had nothing. "Thanks, by the way."

Tord smiled. "I feel like I owe you an explanation for passing out you know..."

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Tom scratched the back of his neck. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

Tord pulled him into a tighter hug. "Well... I was sleeping. You see I only get to actually sleep around the time I woke up..."

"That... Kind of makes sense. Yeah." Tom looked down to the ground.

"When I say I woke up... I mean came back to earth." Tord smiled.

"Ah, I get it now." Tom nodded, admiring Tord's smile for a second before glancing away. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Oh I'm better than okay. It was a little boring waiting for time to pass so I could see you again. I... I just loved you so much." Tord giggles.

"Loved?" Tom asked teasingly, stealing a quick kiss from Tord's lips. "You don't love me now?"

Tord smiled. "I don't know a word that means adore everything they do." Tord flew up above the clouds.

"There's no way you can love everything about me.. I've got alot of bad sides."

Tord kissed him. "The good out weighs the bad Tom. For one you're willing to die to be with me." Tord chuckled and continued to fly.

"I wouldn't consider that a /good/ thing.. I guess it's more neutral than anything." He hadnt returned the quick kiss, just sighed through his nose.

Tord looked downtrodden and he landed in their special place. "Hey Tom when the sun goes down I'm going to show you something else."

Tom nodded and stepped away from Tord, brushing himself off. He then turned to look at the waterfall which was always a gorgeous sight.

Tord had a more hostile feeling torwards this place and looked at ivy covered rocks as the sun set. "..."

Tom glanced at Tord. "Are you alright?" He asked softly moving over to rub his back.

Tord sighed. "I'm fine. Just wish it was dark already you know?" He Smiles.

Tom nodded, but despite the reassurance he continued to rub Tord's back, working out the tense muscles. He thought it was a well deserved massage for the other.

Tord sighed with content while Tom massages him. He smiled gratefully at the other. "Thanks... it feels quite nice."

"Mhm. You deserve it, Starboy." He continued for a few moments before wrapping his arms around the other's waist from behind.

Tord giggles at this and hugged Tom back. "I don't deserve it. I needed it." Tord wrapped his legs around his waist.

"No, you deserved it. You've dealt with me this long, you deserve something." He grinned at his next actions; slipping his hands under Tord's butt to hold him up.

Tord wrapped his arms around Tom's next and kissed him deeply. Bitting his bottom lip.

Tom returned the kiss, a slight smile on his face when Tord bit his lip. He tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss. Tord kissed back and smiled as well. He pressed closer and let Tom deepen the kiss and closed his eyes. 

Tom loves kisses like these. Where neither of them wanted to pull away and it was so full of passion. At one point he let his mind drift off and he didn't catch himself before he swiped his tongue across Tord's bottom lip. Tord not understanding it was a mistake he opens his mouth a little bit relaxing as He kisses back.

As Tord opened his mouth Tom's first instinct was to let his tongue explore, and so that is what he did. Tom's tongue almost immediately came in contact with Tord's and he felt his cheeks heat up even worse than they had been ever before.

Tord moaned slightly and allowed Tom to do as he wish trying his best to get closer to him. He held onto Tom tightly with his legs.

Tom merely grunted as Tord's grip tightened, but he didn't stop. He just ran his tongue along the other's before pulling away only to lightly bite Tord's neck.

Tord moaned louder than before and he hung onto Tom enjoying every single second of it. He supported himself on one foot the other still wrapped around Tom's waist.

Tom licked over the spot he had just bitten. He decided it'd be best if he didn't leave any marks and placed open mouthed kisses down Tord's neck.

Tord kept his eyes closed and smiled panting. He hugged Tom tightly again. "I love you." He said breathlessly.

Tom pulled away to get a better look at Tord. A smile spread out across his face. "I think you enjoyed that more than you should have~"

Tord opened his eye. He was super red in the face and was shaking all over. He tried to speak but they only came out in a jumble of random sounds so instead he just nodded closing his eyes again.

Tom let out a soft laugh, placing small kisses all over Tord's red face. "You're oddly adorable for a teenage male."

Tord smiled at him. "Well you just had to turn me on! What was that for anyway?"

"I didn't mean to turn you on!" Tom laughed once again, amused by how easily Tord admitted to it. "You kissed me first, so I just went along with it."

Tord looked at him still blushing. "Well I mean... it was just a kiss you took it further and I kind of just.. rode the wave of pleasure." Tord Smiled

"I was just doing what my instincts told me to do." Tom grinned. "I didn't think you'd like it that much."

Tord smiled. "You have no idea Tom. Did you forget that I read hentai?" Tord kissed his cheek.

"Kind of, yeah. But still! I didn't think you'd just become putty in my hands in the matter of seconds- I might use that against you one of these days~"

Tord looked at him with galaxy like eyes. "I'm not that sexually driven Tom. I just like it when I can get it." He smirked.

Tom quickly raised a brow. "I've never even considered sex, really - not alot anyhow." Tom bit back a chuckle. "You seem pretty enthralled with the whole idea of it."

Tord rubbed his arm. "Well I um... I Uh... I've never done it... I wouldn't say... look I don't... if it's..." He stutters as he tried to communicate to Tom.

Tom looked pretty entertained as Tord stumbled over his words, but he stayed silent as if to give him the opportunity to take a breath and explain himself.

Tord sighed. "It's not something that is permitted in the stars... I wasn't even allowed to read hentai up there so what's a guy gotta do?" Tord shrugged. "I've got my own gray areas as well Tom."

"Hm.. Guess it sucks you died a virgin then." It really wasn't something that he should have been laughing at - and believe him he was trying his best not to. "Honestly, I could probably die right here right now and never crave sex ever again." He gave a slight shrug.

Tord plopped onto the grass. "You kidding? It's one of the best things in life! I mean there are few things you should probably do before you go."

"How can you guarantee that it's one of the best things in life when you've never had it yourself?" Tom sat down across from Tord.

Tord looked up at him and smiled sadly. "Because there's nothing else like it. There's a few things you can't do Eat, Sex, Hentai, kiss how we just did, etc."

"Then what's so great about the stars if you have less freedom there than you do down here? And what's worse- you have to watch your loved ones suffer for God knows how long up there? Sounds more like a punishment than a paradise to me."

Tord looked at the grass. "You can do things up there like you can't down here. There will always be pros and cons Tom but at least... I can enjoy this time with you."

Tom pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his forehead against them. "Do you ever wonder if we're actually in love or just over dramatic teenagers?"

Tord felt like he was hit with a truck. "Tom... why would you even suggest that? I-I died for you! I-I came back from the dead for you! How could you even let that cross your mind! This is love Tom! I can't believe you." That comment sent Tord over the edge. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"You died because you were hurting, and you felt unloved - right? You didn't die for me. Dying for me would be like - donating your heart for some weird transplant for me. You died for your own self-gain - even though you didn't gain much from it." He still had his face hidden in his knees. "And I haven't done much but mourn over you, so that seems a little... dramatic. You would've thought I could have gotten over you after a year."

Tord looked at him and gritted his teeth and he started to cry again. His tears were no longer water they were blood. "Oh? That's how you see it hu? That's how you saw the whole thing? That's not how I saw it Tom... I saw it as me trying to keep you happy by leavening you alone because I thought you didn't want me around anymore. I still loved you Tom but I thought it best to leave but now I'm here screwing everything up again and getting mad and emotional and everything you can imagine. But do you know what it felt like dying? IT FELT HORRIBLE ESPECIALLY BECAUSE I TRIED TO PULL MYSELF BACK OUT AND RETURN TO YOU! You know what? FUCK SECOND CHANCES! FUCK THE STARS FOR LETTING ME COME BACK BUT MOST OF ALL? FUCK ME FOR ACTUALLY BELIEVING I COULD FIX EVERYTHING!" He wiped away the blood and stomped off large indents were cracked into the earth where he stomped. He felt like he should just stay away from Tom for the rest of the week. To make sure he didn't mess up again he turned himself invisible the only sign of him were his footsteps printed on the earths surface.

Tom just wrapped his arms around his legs, curling into a tighter ball. He was able to fight back his tears and managed a straight face, but as soon as he looked up and spotted the first star out he was moved to tears and shifted to lay back on the ground. He covered his eyes with the backs of his palms, hiding his tears. "For the love of all things good, take him back. Make him happy in the ways I can't.." Tom said aloud, though he didn't expect the stars to hear his request. He didn't even try to follow after Tord. This time, he had royally fucked up, and he was going to pay for that.

Tord sat down sobbing his eyes out wiping the sick red tears away. It hurt to hear Tom say that. "Was this even love?" Tord cried harder hearing it play over in his mind and then he yelled at Tom. He felt disgusting and he wanted to take it all back. Pretend he never existed. He rubbed his eyes crying harder and harder. The star in the sky that was normally his home started to fade a little bit. He wanted Tom to come find him, hold him, be with him but Tom had questioned their love and that hurt way too much. He hated his feelings at the moment. The area around him was dark when a Being from the stars came down to talk to him. "You can go back you know. Just say the word." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tord was about to take her hand but quickly withdrew. "NO! I'M NOT GOING TO RUN AGAIN! I'M GOING TO STAY!"


	15. Chapter16. “...We need to talk...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm so late I just had so much shit to do and lost track of time and aaaaah! I'll post again and I'll keep posting! Love you Simplicity! Shout out to you again!  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️

Tom had no reason to be mad, but with each passing second he found himself feeling angrier and angrier. Angry with his father, angry with the people at his school, but most definitely pissed with himself. He could easily say he hated himself and mean it like no one has ever meant it before.

The brunette stood from his spot, basically fuming from the ears. Angry, hot tears spilled down his cheeks as he began off from their special place and back to his home. He had no where else to run afterall. He'd like to see his dad try to get all up in his face this time. The man would be lucky if Tom didn't sock him right then and there.

Tord was already sitting on Tom's couch at his house. The whole thing was cleaned up perfectly. There seemed to be nothing out of place and was all organized. Tord was sitting there waiting for Tom to show up knowing he would. Tom's dad was chained to his chair and Tord has sent his mother out to get something that would probably take a while to get. So he waited patiently, both of his eyes were deep red.

Tom's fists were clenched so tight that they had become white almost all the way you to his wrist. The brunette rushed through his lawn and threw open his front door. He stepped inside and slammed the door very, very loud. He was just about to storm up to his room, but he spotted Tord and stopped dead in his tracks.

Tord looked at him and pointed to the clean ground in front of him. "I want you to sit and listen. No talking just listening Okay? Not a single word."

Tears still dripped from Tom's eyes, but those pools of saltwater were beginning to freeze over. The Brit very clearly hesitated, his first few steps faltering with unsureness, but he did soon make his way over and sat down a few feet in front of Tord.

Tord took a deep breath and began to speak a completely serious look on his face. "Look you were right... I on,y did die for self gain and yeah I didn't gain much out of it anyway. I left you here alone when I shouldn't have and I feel horrible for it. I had no place to yell at you at all okay? I think... I'm just a... selfish, weird, emotional, dramatic queer. So whatever I've done... whatever I did. I'm sorry that I messed up. The stars told me that 80% of the time when someone goes back they don't come back happy but I want to fix my mistakes and myself. So for both my sake and yours let's try and work together to make each other happy. We need to stop putting ourselves down and we need to start speaking our minds. We won't fix anything if we keep secrets or hide our opinions out of question. We've both fucked up and we both need to get over it. I messed up killing myself and you've messed up... well I honestly don't know how you messed up but you seemed to think you did. I will try my best to keep my own urges and needs under control and I will try to be less emotional and shut up about my mistakes that way... that way we can stop hurting each other and ourselves okay? Also I don't want to hear anything other than Yay or Neh in your response. Got it?"

Tom didn't day anything at first and just sat there staring at Tord for a full 30+ seconds. He swallowed thickly before almost shyly trudging forward on his knees. When he was close enough to Tord, he laid his head in the other's lap, his cheek resting on his warm thighs and Tom allowed his eyes to slip closed. The brunette was going to point out how speaking his mind had been getting Tom in trouble all day, but Tord didnt "want to hear anything other than yay or nay" in response, so he stayed quiet. No apologies, no yes', no no's. Just silence.

Tord petted Tom's hair. "I do believe to the bottom of my heart that what we have is love. There's no doubt in my mind. I've learned something today Tom... Love isn't a feeling it's a choice. A choice to take care of and do what's best for someone. I choose to love you even if you don't choose the same." Tord kissed his cheek and Tom's dad grumbled through the gag. "AND YOU CAN SHUT YOU MOUTH! DON'T FUCKING DARE HURT HIM AGAIN!" Tord hugged Tom's head.

Tom hadn't even realized his dad was there until he was making noise. He turned his attention to his dad who was all tied up, and though he had no reaction externally he was silently throwing a whole party in his head. He couldn't help but feel the need to make his dad feel totally uncomfortable - possibly through cruel and unusual punishment? No- he wouldn't stoop down to his dad's level, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to agitate the man.

Tom was still surprisingly quiet as he moved to crawl into Tord's lap, a leg on either side of the honey brunette. He didn't do much at first, other than place soft pecks on Tord's lips, just enjoying the warm softness of them. Soon enough he trailed his hands up to the smaller male's neck, his thumbs lightly tilting the male's head up. With little to no hesitance at all, Tom sealed his lips against Tord's in what had to have been the most intimate and gentle kiss they had shared yet.

Tord jumped a little surprised at Tom's sudden acts of affection but Tord didn't mind he also didn't understand that Tom was trying to aggravate his father and kissed back with just as much love as Tom did. Tom's father tried yelling at them from behind his gag but it only came out as muffled sounds of distress. Tord wrapped his arms around Tom's neck.

Tom's heart skipped a beat at the way Tord had returned the kiss, but he didn't plan on drawing the moment out. He pulled away with a soft sigh, pressing his cheek against Tord's. "I love you." He said under his breath, luckily close enough that the other could hear him.

Tord brushes his hands through Tom's hair smiling. "Of course I love you... how could I not?" Tord kissed him again and Tom's dad rolled his eyes.

Tom's eyes effortlessly slipped closed and he returned the kiss. His hands dropped to his side's as Tom silently flipped his dad off.

Tord cuddled up with Tom. "I think that's enough stress for today. Wanna get some rest and try to go on another date tomorrow?"

The Brit gave a soft nod, momentarily nuzzling into Tord's hair. "I think.. we should head to the tattoo parlor tomorrow."

Tord looked at him. "What? Are you crazy?" Tord giggles not thinking he was serious.

"Crazy in love." He corrected with a crooked grin. He glanced off, already trying to think of some ideas for a good tattoo.

Tord kissed his cheek and Tom's dad spit out the gag. "If I'm going to be living as a prisoner for a while at least do your gay in you room? I'm tired of seeing it and keep it down." Tord blushed before putting his face into Tom's chest.

Tom looked to his dad and snickered before his eyes trailed back over to Tord. "Yeah, let's go do our gay in my room." Tom got up off of Tord and pulled the male up with him.

Tord followed him up the stairs and plopped down into Tom's bed kicking off his shoes and snapping his fingers to give himself a soft pair of fuzzy pastel pink PJ's

"Don't look this way," Tom warned before grabbing out a black tee from his closet. He stripped down and slipped on a new pair of boxers aswell as the shirt before joining Tord in bed.

Tord did his best not to look and then didn't let temptation get the best of him as he patiently waited. The second Tom jumped in bed Tord looked at him giggling. His eyes glowed in the dark.

Tom kissed the tip of Tord's nose, before settling down and staring into the latter male's eyes. He was certain that the glowing of Tord's eyes were reflecting in his own black eyes.

Tord's eyes turned purple in the dark and he smiled at Tom. He glowed softly in the moon light.

He hummed happily, pressing his forehead to Tord's. He shifted a bit closer to the other. "You're gorgeous."

Tord smiled and kissed Tom. "Your so amazing you make me wish I still wasn't innocent." Tord hugged him tightly.

Tom laughed at that, hugging the other male close. "It's not like innocence is a bad thing. I'd keep my innocence forever if I could."

Tord nodded and turned over his back to Tom. "Goodnight Tom."

Tom faced away after a moment aswell, closing his eyes. "G'night Tord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hugs Simplicity* my beautiful GF.


	16. Chapter17. I miss the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m late not feeling too good  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️

               Tord smiled and then after he was sure Tom was asleep he walked over to the window and looked out at the stars his house nice and bright again.

Tom felt the bed shift, but he didn't want to wake up at first, so he tried to fall back asleep. When that didn't work to well for him, he opened his eyes and slowly glanced over to Tord. "I don't know how you're going to get any rest if you're up gazing at the stars." He spoke in a gruff, tired tone even though he had only slept for a few good minutes.

"Go back to bed Tom." Tord sighed looking up at the sky and then turning to face Tom with a few tears in his eyes but still smiling. "You should enjoy you rest while you can sleep normally."

Even through his hazy vision Tom could spot the tears. It took him a moment, but he pushed himself into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. "You'll be back with the stars soon, Tord. In just a few short days.. so- why cry?"

Tord chuckled sadly. "It's because I'm going back to the stars Tom. I want to be with you always but that won't happen. I have to wait... I really do wanna stay Tom." Tord hugged himself. "I really don't want you dying just to come with me. Not before fulfilling a new bucket list."

Tom rubbed his eyes, staying silent for a while longer before yawning. "Do you want to talk about the new bucket list in the morning when I'm actually awake?"

Tord nodded and looked back out the window at the stars. "Yeah. I'll pass out at the same time tomorrow. But I've chained your dad down so you should keep him like that until we- I mean I leave for the stars." He smiled at Tom and wiped his eyes.

"My mom might untie him.." Tom laid back down with another yawn, tears picking the corners of his eyes. "We should just get rid of all the alcohol in the house ourselves." He turned on his side and pulled the blankets all the way up to his chin.

Tord smiled and crawled into bed next to him. "What do you want to do? Drink it? Burn it? Dump it? I could do any of those three. Take it to the stars and save it for when you get there?" Tord nuzzled into Tom's chest.

"Drink it," he stated in a tired tone, leaning down to nuzzle Tord's hair. He pressed a few loving kisses to his head. "It could be fun getting drunk together again."

Tord giggles kissing Tom again. "We got in trouble last time though." Tord hugged Tom tightly.

"More like I got in trouble. You got away." Tom snickered and shifted in the other's arms. "I don't mind going back to jail as long as we get to serve our sentence together."

Tord kissed his forehead. "I'll make sure we don't end up getting locked up again." Tord closed his eyes.

Tom looked down at Tord's relaxed face. "You're... gorgeous. I know I've said that alot, but I really mean it.. You are one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen in my life."

Tord blushed looking up at him and smiled laughing. "You really think so?" He hugged him around the middle.

"Mhm..~" The brunette hummed softly. He lazily slung his arm over the smaller male, playing with Tord's hair.

Tord purred as Tom played with his hair. It was a pleasing sensation to his scalp and he liked it. He closed his eyes and curled up with Tom still petting his hair. 

Tom found the purring adorable as always. A soft laugh slipped past his lips and he finally stopped, his fingers tracing down Tord's spine through his shirt. "You know I don't really think you died for your own gain.. I just said some stupid things today.."

Tord giggles taking Tom's hand and placing it at the base of his cheek. "I'm not cute dumb dumb. And thanks... they actually offered to take me back to the stars but I said no. I'm going to see the through no matter what."

"Why didn't you go back? I'm sure it's way better up there than it is down here. Life is a hell." Despite sounding negative, Tom still had a tired grin on his face.

"Because of you. You're like an anchor or a therapist. I mean haha there are ways that would suck to die of course. Like drowning hurt a lot. Fire is a bad one. Bleeding out. Oh! Trading your life for someone who's a celestial like me. I like being here with you that's why I chose to stay."

"Wait, wait, wait-" Tom propped himself up on his elbow, staring down at Tord. "I could trade my life for you?"

Tord realized what he just said and shut his mouth not even saying a word. He looked away. "Good night Tom." Silently saying yes.

Tom lightly shook Tord. "How would I do that if I were to do that-? Which I wouldn't obviously- but how?"

Tord sat up and looked at Tom foolishly believing Tom. "Easily. Before I leave to go you keep me anchored to earth and you end up going instead. It's s symbol like this." Tord dragged his finger in the air leaving a symbol in stardust. "As long as you don't scuff it I stay here and they take you instead. It's not something that you want to do though."

Tom kept his gaze focus on the symbol in stardust as if memorizing it. He only looked away when it faded, and then he stared Tord dead in the eyes. "How would I anchor you down to earth? Like- with real weights? I'm just curious."

"No silly." Tord chuckled. "You draw the symbol somewhere. Until that symbol disappears I can't die either. I'll either I die of old age or the symbol gets messed up. Carve it into a tree or something."

"Ah, I understand now.." Tom slowly rolled over on top on Tord. "Goodnights kiss." He stated simply. He pressed a quick kiss onto Tord's lips before rolling back into his spot in bed. "Remind me that I need to take a shower before we leave in the morning."

Tord giggles. "Alright!" Tord smiled and fell asleep but not really next to Tom.


	17. I apologize (no book is not ending)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ IT’S IMPORTANT!  
> -Tord StarSun

Long story short I found out that two of my chapters never posted so now if you want to check them out they’re chapter 5 and chapter 3


	18. Chapter18. "I could never imagine hurting you starboy..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's sad that an unofficial sequel is getting more attention then my original book series. Check out my original one if you like this story.

The next morning when Tom woke up he didn't need a reminder to go hop in the shower, because it was the first thing he did. No hellos, or good morning kisses- just straight to the bathroom.

Tord after Tom left the bed instantly woke up. "Tom?" Tord looked around and rolls into Tom's warm spot he left.

Tom took a fairly quick shower; got in, washed his hair, and got right back out - it only took a bit longer for him to get back to his room because he also had to go through his morning routine. The brunette came back in his room, holding a towel around his waist. "Morning."

Tord sat up and looked at Tom. Seeing he was only in a towel he blushed and burrows his head back into the sheets. He didn't like Tom seeing him like this, all flustered and red in the face. "G-go put a shirt on."

"That's what I came in here to do." He grinned and walked over to his closet, easily picking out an outfit. "Okay, don't look- or do. I honestly couldn't care less, it's too early." Tom quickly slipped into his new clothes and tossed the towel into the hamper.

Tord once again resisted the urge to look at him, no matter how much he wanted too. He waited for Tom to come and sit down with him. The warm spot on the bed had dissolved into nothingness, leaving him shivering.

Tom walked back over to the bed and plopped back down beside Tord. "So what about that new bucket list?"

Tord smiled at him. "I put a couple of things on it but well.... no it's stupid forget it. I don't even know why I put some of them down."

"No, no, no- I want to hear it. I want to be able to laugh if you put something incredibly stupid on it." He grinned. "But I doubt it's that stupid."

"J-just remember that a bucket list... is a list of things that you um... want to do before you die... in my case... a second time." Tord bit his lip.

Tom rolled his eyes, but it was meant to be more playful than to be taken seriously. "Yeah, yeah- What's on the list?"

Tord sighed uncomfortably and then started to list thing. "Go to Olso Norway. Go to Tokyo. Get stupid drunk. Run through the forest. Find a new secret place together. Get married. Spend a whole day having a piggy back ride. And finally... no forget the last one."

Tom seemed pretty pleased with the list so far. Though he was trying to comprehend how they would get all of those things done in the span of 5 days. "What's the last one? If we don't like it we'll change it."

Tord turned red and stood up. "I've got to use the bathroom so excuse me." Tord turned and tried to avoid the question. He really didn't want to tell Tom especially since the way he was thinking last night after Tom had kissed him in such a way.

Tom sighed and turned on his stomach to hug the pillow under his head. "Okay, fine.. Go do your business. But I'm going to force it out of you when you get back."

Tord sat in the bathroom shaking and went to pull the paper out of his pocket but he froze in terror when he realized he left it on Tom's bed in a rush to run away. He stayed in the bathroom fearing the worst.

Tom noticed the note after a few moments and carefully unfolded it. He immediately recognized it as Tord's girlish handwriting. Yup. The new bucket list. He scanned over all of the things Tord had said until he finally reached the eighth thing. "Get laid?"  
(Feeling my girlfriend silently judging me... FUCK!)

Tord sat in the bathroom hoping to god that Tom would go and eat breakfast so he could go burn it. He was very scared. Would Tom end the relationship ship a second time?!?!

Tom stared at that last one for a good solid minute, unblinking even. He wasn't against it, but at the same time he was nervous. Like- unbelievably nervous. He forced himself to finally get up out of bed and walk to the bathroom where he quietly knocked on the door. "Tord?"

Tord jumped at hearing his voice and remembered the conversation from the night before. "Look please don't get mad or hurt me. I don't know what got into me but the way you kissed me yesterday I guess just got to me. It was so wonderful and made me... feel things I've never felt before and I'm sorry I'm weird I know but please just don't yell at me again."

Tom's laugh could be heard from the other side of the door and he folded the paper back up. "Well, you should know by now that even if I were mad, which I'm not, I couldn't stay mad at you forever and- I could never imagine hurting you. Come on out, Starboy."

Tord shamefully got up and while hanging his head opened the door. "Look Tom please I was just... I don't know..."

Man, Tord was dramatic even when he didn't mean to be. Tom stepped forward and hugged Tord, patting his back with a grin. "Tord, this list doesn't disappoint. Actually- I think it's better than our first one. I just don't know how we'll get it all done in such a short amount of time."

Tord looked up at him and smirked. "That's where you're wrong kitty boy. I can do this." Tord snapped his fingers and suddenly they were in a snowy area.

Tom blinked a few times as if trying to fully comprehend the situation. He then turned and looked around. "Poof magic.. This almost looks like Narnia." Tom grinned and turned back around to face Tord.

"We're actually in Oslo love. Oh and so we are comfortable..." he snapped his fingers giving them fur coats and kissing Tom's forehead making him warm. "I love stories about this place."

Once Tom's gaze was settled on Tord he couldn't stop staring at him. His soft glow and the way the snowflakes settled softly in his hair. Tord even looked healthier in the natural light - healthy for a dead person, that is.

Tord took his hand. "Let's go and check out the water! We're on a mountain right now."

Tom blinked himself out of his daze, a soft smile creeping onto his face. He gave Tord's hand a gentle squeeze. "Alright."

Tord began to run down the mountain a trail of star dust after them as he giggled and they reached the city.

Tom could easily admit how much better this place looked than London. He felt alot safer here if he were being honest - even though he was surrounded by a whole city of communists - but he could look past that.

Tord walked through the streets and was pointing at all the buildings in awe. "Isn't it beautiful? My foster parents said I was born here but that they had to move me..."

"Of course you would come from a beautiful place like this." Tom gushed, looking around at all the snow covered buildings.

Tord heard this and blushed and hugged Tom but didn't kiss him. He looked around and spun kicking up snow and giggling. "It's so pretty here! Ah I wish I could see it in the summer."

Tom sighed happily, but his smile soon faltered as he heard Tord say that. "You could! I could, uhm- I could revisit in the summer and you could watch me from the stars! It'll almost be like we're going together."

Tord smiled and looked at Tom. "That would be nice Tom. I'd love for you to do that." Tord was about to kiss him but stopped himself. "Sorry these sort of people don't really like us..." Tord smiled widely and walked to the sea front.

Tom was disappointed when Tord, didn't kiss him, but he refused to let that get under his skin. Instead he trotted happily behind the other to the sea front.

Tord gasped looking out at the water and smiled as he began to take everything off. He was left in just his boxers and was about to jump in.

"Tord- Isn't the water going to be cold?" Tom approached the male, but still stood considerably far away.

Tord smiled at him. "That's where you're wrong my friend." Tord walked over and pressed his pointer finger to Tom's forehead and a warm current was sent through Tom's body. "Heat shield! It only works for about an hour though."

"Well, you can't swim either. And there's no way I'm jumping in after you." Tom stuffed his hands in the pockets of the furry jacket.

Tord shrugged. "Alright. Can't wait for them to find my body under these crystal clear waters. Might be quick." He smirked trying to make his own joke and dove into the water popping up a few yards away waving at Tom. His hair horns had completely flattened down.

Tom puffed before sitting down on a large rock. He did nothing but give a small wave back in return. He didn't feel comfortable watching as Tord swam around.

Tord giggles as he swam around in the shallow waters and then looking at Tom he used some of his magic to make some water float above Tom and cascade down on him while he laughed.

Tom pushed his now wet hair out of his face, a grin tugged at the corners of his lips. He surprisingly wasn't as bothered as he thought he would be. "I've already taken a shower this morning, but thanks anyways."

Tord giggles again and looking around he made a large dome of water rise up and around them. "Now look up at the water." Tord looked up with Tom. Hundreds of little fish swam around in the water.

Tom hesitantly looked up, thinking Tord was going to drop that on him aswell. His eyes widened when he saw all the fish, genuinely looking amazed, a soft 'wow' escaping his lips.

The water started to snake around him in a stream and Tord kept giggling. "I'm full of things Tom and surprises are one of them." He kept looking at the water but started shaking.

"You can say that again," Tom smiled softly, looking around himself. His gaze soon landed back on Tord. "Don't strain yourself."

"I-I'm not s-straining... w-water... D-drowning. Death." He squeaked the last part. He was utterly terrified.

Tom felt bad and pursed his lips. He wanted to hug Tord right then, but he couldn't. "Maybe you should get out of the water then..?"

Tord nodded and started to walk to Tom the shaking getting worse and worse. He started to run and the water cane cascading down on top of them.

Tom could more or less feel the panic radiating off of Tord. He really felt bad now - Maybe water wasn't the best resort.

Of course, this had Tom in a panic and he was quick to kick his shoes off and take off that big coat that Tord provided. It was only seconds later that he sprinted off into the water, trying to get to the Norski.

Tord was under the water reliving the moments where he drowned himself. "No no no! This wasn't even my choice this time! Please... Stars don't do this." He sank to the bottom and lay flat. In his panic his warming spell wore off and he was freezing up.

Tom opened his eyes under the water, hating the burning sensation, but not really caring in that given moment. Thank God the water was clear because it was easier for him to see the blurry outline of Tord even though it was pretty dark. He was quickly losing breath and energy, but that didn't encourage him enough to stop pushing himself forward. He had finally gotten close enough to grab Tord's wrist and pull him close, but getting back up for breath- that was going to be a challenge.

Tord wrapped his legs around Tom's head and coughed up water and realized that Tom was still underwater he super jumped to the beach with him unwrapping his legs from round his head and pulled the water out of Tom's lungs and started to give him  
CPR. "Come on Tom!"

Tom immediately sucked in a deep breath, his hand weakly sticking out to push Tord away as he rolled on his side. CPR hurt like a bitch, and on top of that, so did almost drowning. He just laid there for a moment, feeling dizzy.

Tord teared up holding his hands in front of his mouth. He was so going to get it this time. He was terrified for what Tom would ask and was even more scared that he'd ask if that's what drowning was like. Tord looked at him as the tears spilled over but remembering he needed to be stronger he hid them.

Tom soon rolled back onto his back, rubbing his sore eyes. "Fuck, man..." Was all he had to say at first as he got back into the normal speed of breathing. He felt his heart rate slowing, which was good considering it was racing pretty fast. "I don't have a gag reflex, so if that's what choking felt like I never want to do it again."

Tord nodded. "I'm sorry Tom I messed up again." Tord looked off to the side up at the sky and looked at the ground beneath himself tracing a finger in the sand shivering immensely. He didn't want to look at Tom.

Tom propped himself up on his elbows, finally realizing the freezing cold temperatures; the adrenaline had really blocked it out before. "It's not like you're intentionally doing these things.. Do you always expect me to blow up at you?"

Tord looked at him and then looked away. "M-my fosters they... they didn't really care about me. They just said do whatever and I did. Homeschool after years of relentlessly being bullied and..." he refused to tell Tom he used to self harm "... so whenever I mess up they'd yell at me. I've been trained to think everything is my fault... like when you broke up with me."

Tom sat up and turned to fully face Tord. The Brit was going to lean in for a kiss, but remembered what Tord had said earlier and didn't. Instead, he just embraced him. "I only snap sometimes- I try not to.. around you at least. I don't like showing you the bad side's of me."

Tord flung himself onto Tom and kissed him for a long time. "Nothing about you is bad... sometimes you need to keep people in check. Like me." He heard a girl gasp on the beach and pointed to them telling her mom what she saw. "Tom we have to go. NOW!" Tord seized his hand and began to walk away as a group of men started to tail them. "Crap..."

Tom looked more confused than worried. He had no idea what was going on, just that people seemed to be trying to catch up with them. "We can't catch a break.." He murmured under his breath.

Tord felt a hand fall on his shoulder and he squeaked before mouthing 'get ready to run' to Tom and backhanded the man and he flew into a wall. "Let's go!" He grabbed Tom's hand and ran as fast as he could.


	19. Chapter19. Old habits die hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IVE BEEN SO BUSY!  
>  -Tord StarSun ❤️

When they began running Tom looked more confused than worried. He had no idea what was going on, just that people seemed to be trying to catch up with them. "We can't catch a break.." He murmured under his breath.

Tord felt a hand fall on his shoulder and he squeaked before mouthing 'get ready to run' to Tom and backhanded the man and he flew into a wall. "Let's go!" He grabbed Tom's hand and ran as fast as he could. He pulled Tom into an alley way and breathed. "I think we're safe..."

Tom ran along with him, though he was still unbelievably confused. "What does this country have against gay?" Tom asked, though it was mostly to himself.

Tord was breathing heavily and then looked at Tom. "Well they're very religious here and most of them are Christian so we might want to hide the fact we are what we are. One of the reasons my fosters left. Their religion isn't wrong but there are multiple places you can end up. Of course there are religious that are very wrong and don't exist at all but a lot of them are true. The oldest being stars!" Tord smiled and kissed Tom on the cheek.

Tom hummed, slowly processing the new information. That would have been some nice information beforehand- maybe then he could have stopped Tord from kissing him out in the open. Tom knew all about religion, being born a Jehovah's witness afterall- Tord had kinda shifted his beliefs with the whole star thing though. The brunette nodded and looked off for a moment before returning his gaze to Tord. "Then for however long we have left in Oslo we're just really close friends." That was the best cover up he had.

Tord nodded and looked at Tom. "That's going to be a little hard for me... pretending we're just friends. I can do it though! I really can!" Tord hugged him and stopped himself from kissing Tom again. "We have to avoid the other people for a little while. Kind of hard to forget a guy who doesn't have eyes and a guy who has horns."

Tom hugged him back, momentarily nuzzling his face into Tord's neck to press a few kisses there. He straightened himself back up, spiking up his own hair. "Kind of hard to forget someone who's looks put the gods to shame, you mean." Tom corrected, lightly poking Tord's nose.

Tord giggles. "I guess you could say that. But no star is more handsome than you my love." Tord smiled at him his back to a group of men who were creeping up on them.

Tom smiled softly, though his gaze slowly travelled up to the men approaching. Tom leaned down and acted as if he were going to press a kiss to Tord's forehead, but instead he whispered, "don't turn around". Tom straightened up, his hands travelling down to Tord's hips and he pulled him closer, his eyes narrowing at the group. "What the hell, man? Can me and my girlfriend not get any privacy?" It was a long shot, and he wasn't sure if they were the guys from earlier, but he was hoping he could convince them that Tord was a woman.

 

Tord froze and realized some people were behind them and then he spoke. His voice sounded exactly like a females. "Honey what's going on?" He didn't turn and buried his face in Toms chest. He shook a little bit and looked out the corner of his eyes.   
"Just some weirdo kids kissing in the alleys false alarm."  
"I'm pretty sure that's the kid from the beach..."  
"Yeah didn't that kid have completely black eyes."  
Tord looked up at Tom. "Tom. Close your eyes I don't want you to see this Okay?"

Tom's heart almost stopped as they pointed out his black eyes; damn him for having such odd features. His gaze dropped down on Tord and he did as he was told. He let his eyes droop closed, but he was clearly hesitant and confused by the way his brows twitched then knitted together.

Tord let go of Tom and you could here by the terrible screams and yelling that something was going on. For a solid minute you could hear this and then it all went quite. "You can open your eyes now but try not to look in the direction of my voice okay?"  
(Old habits die hard for Tord~)

By now his heart was racing. Hearing all the screams freaked him out and he wasn't sure what to do in that moment. Tord's voice somewhat soothed that fear of his, but not completely. He slowly turned around to face the other direction before opening his eyes.

Tord grabbed his hand and started to lead him away hoping he wouldn't look back when he himself looked back.

Tom refused to look back, just gave Tord's hand a tight squeeze. The Brit was more or less holding his breath as they walked, and he had a good feeling of what Tord had done to them. "Did you kill them-?" He asked in a hushed tone.

Tord took in a sharp breath and looked at the ground. "... yes..." Tord kept walking and looking ahead. He avoided Tom's eyes.

Tom's face scrunched up as he tried to concentrate. He had no idea what to make of the situation. "Will- the stars even allow you to go back with them now that you've killed somebody?"

Tord sighed. "Yes... but... it's only because I... because I did it for self defense." Tord let out a shuttering breath. "Tom I had no choice. They were almost on us... I wouldn't have been able to teleport or fly because then they'd remember your face and tracked you down and hurt you till you told them where I was. There'd be no where where we could have gone. You'd have been on the run for the rest of your days and... I'm sorry."

Tom finally looked over and stared at Tord as they walked. "Those people had families, Tord. They had lives and things to live for- do you know what it's going to feel like when their wives get that phone call and have to explain to their child that their father won't be home for dinner or ever again for that matter? It's not like I have that long to live anyhow! As soon as you're gone I'm going with you!"

Tord looked at him blood streaming from his eyes. "You think I don't know that! You think I wanted blood on my hands? Tom this hurts... this hurts a lot... I didn't want to do it I really didn't... and I won't let you come with me. I won't allow it because dying is horrible! It's really horrible Tom! It's cold and dark and you lay in the dark until they finally come and tell you you're allowed to come to the light." Tord wiped the blood from his eyes but more just fell. "I didn't want to do it... I didn't want to do it... I didn't want to do it..."

Tom gritted his teeth. He was realizing they couldn't go a single day without fighting, which really irked him. "It doesn't matter what you say now. Cause you're going to be dead soon and there's no way you could stop me." Tom let out a yawn as if this were casual, boring talk. "Don't let the guilt eat you from the inside out."

Tord looked at him. "Tom... please don't... you know what... forget it Okay? Let's just go to Tokyo..." He sat down on the icy stone ground and smirked. "Not like this is my first rodeo with death though. Anyway... let's just stop fighting and enjoy the rest of our week. Screw other people I'll just knock 'em out from now on." Tord stood back up and brushed himself off and looked at Tom. "What do you say?" He held out his hand. 

Tord sighed. "I'm done fighting you, I'm done not forgiving myself, and I'm done trying to restrict you so... please let's forget this happened alright? I'm going to leave your decisions up to you."

"How about we just stop bugging people? You won't have to knock anyone out or kill them then.." Tom took his hand, lacing their fingers in the process then doing the same with their other hands. Tom rocked forwards on the fronts of his feet, pressing a soft kiss to Tord's lips, though it only lasted a few seconds. "Let's just go.."

Tord smiled. "You know what? Screw what other people think Alright? Let's just be us okay?" Tord led Tom past people while hugging him and walked back up the mountain.

Tom rolled his eyes at the way Tord decided to take the situation, but went along with it, his arm draped around the smaller male. "I don't think those are the best morals to live by, Starboy." He snickered.

Tord smiled at him. "Well we're going to be dead soon anyway. Why not make it last?" Tord kissed his cheek snow settled in their hair.

"Amen." Tom smiled and stared down at the other. Just a second later, Tom bent down just a bit to match the other's height before leaning his direction. He fluttered his lashes against the Norski's cheek mocking little butterfly kisses.

Tord chuckled and giggled wrapping his arms around Tom's neck. "Okay okay okay. Ready to go to Japan? Home of the weebs?"

Tom nodded, his arms snaking around Tord's hips. "Mhm. You're not planning on purchasing any hentai are you?"

Tord smirked at him and wrapped his arms around him. "You know me all to well Tom." Tord smiled and they teleported to Tokyo.

Tom was immediately met with foreign smells and speak, and quite frankly- he was already confused as all hell. He looked around, taking in the bright scenery before looking back to Tord. "We're going to go through that bucket list real fast."

Tord nodded and smiled. "I could help you understand them but then I'd get in a bit of trouble so let's just go to the manga shop okay? I wanna look at some stuff." Tord blushed again and giggled nervously.

"I don't think I want to understand them.." Tom murmured under his breath. He then gestured for Tord to lead the way.

"Alright then." Tord lead Tom to a manga shop and went straight for a section and picked up a book and began to flip through it smiling. "Ah..."

Tom didn't look to thrilled with the place, he was just glad that Tord looked pleased with it. The brunette stood just behind Tord, resting his chin on top of the other's head.

The book he was reading was in Japanese but the graphic pictures told you just about what was going on. He smiled to himself as he kept reading and hardly noticed that Tom had joined him and kept flipping through it.

Tom glanced down at the book before cringing, eyes flicking off somewhere else. He still remained in that position, but looked for something that wasnt sinful to cleanse his eyes.

Tord finished the book and put it down and finally noticed Tom. "T-Tom! How much of that did you see..." Tord cringes a little bit thinking of what he saw.

"More than I wanted to." Tom chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around Tord in a hug from behind. "You seemed to get really into it... You didn't picture yourself in one of their positions, did you?~" Tom teased, hoping for an adorable reaction.

Tord flushes deep red. "No! What? I Uh! Never but... That stuff is way too intense for me! I just love the story behind it... and I like to think of when I do it for it to be soft and kind... full of love and affection you know?" Tord smiled softly to himself a soft pink spread across his nose. "B-but... I'm not really... you know... I've ruined that part of my life..." he sighed

Tom grinned. Yup, that was definitely the reaction he had wanted. He bowed his head to place a kiss to the back of his neck. "I get where you're coming from, I guess.. but I don't know what kind of "story" there is behind book of smut."

Tord smiled and picked it back up and began reading out a heartfelt story about a man and a woman. The man got very sick and the woman gave up everything to heal him. They loved each other very much and they took great care of each other. In between we're smut scenes but he skipped them. "See?"

"Why turn such a sad story into porn- nevermind, nevermind- I'm done asking questions. The answers to these questions will never get me anywhere in life." Tom finally let go of Tord and took a step away, slipping his hands in the pockets of his grey jacket.

Tord looked up at him. "Disappointed? Yeah I know it's sick." Tord burned the book and it turned to ash at his feet. "...can't help myself though. Guess all my innocence ends there." Tord looked at him. "So what do you want to do? We're only here for a day."

Tom thought for a moment before shrugging awkwardly. "Whatever you want to do. This seems like your type of place anyhow." Seeing as though there were tons of people crowding into stores and on the streets Tom was beginning to wish he had taken his anxiety meds.

Tord looked at him and smiled. "You mean the fact that they're all weird? Whatever you say Tom but would you like to do something? Go to the sweets store? Eat fish that could possibly kill us? Teach me how to swim in the fountain?" Tord giggles

"Sweets store sounds nice." Tom cracked a smile. The only reason he chose that option was because he knew Tord loved sweets and he wanted the male to have the best time he could.

Tord smiled and hopped into the air and floated for a moment before hitting the ground and dragged him along to a sweet store and handing Tom a stack of Japanese money and going from shelf to shelf. He laughed as he picked stuff and tossed it into a basket.

Tom snorted a laugh as he followed behind Tord. He didn't think the other would be /that/ excited to be getting candy - not that he was disappointed. He loved seeing the expressions Tord made.

Tord got a whole bunch of candy and smiled at Tom. "Think this is enough?" Tord giggles and places a few more bills in his hands.

"Should be. But I have no idea how Japanese currency works, so this should be an interesting experience." Tom grinned.

Tord took Tom's hand and walked to the counter and set down the basket and started talking in perfect Japanese and purchased all their sweets and grabbed the bag and led Tom to a huge fountain in the middle of the city but nobody was around and he sat down taking out a lollipop and rolled it over his tongue and looked at Tom holding out the bag of sweets.

Tom shook his head, shooing the bag away. "It's yours. That's the only reason I chose to go to a store full of diabetes- I assumed you'd like it there."

Tord looked away. "So that's how you see it Ey?" He giggled and stood up. "Wanna teach me to swim? I mean that's on the new bucket list no?" He giggled and held his hands up to the sky as the dome that hid the area appeared.

Tom furrowed his brows before pulling the list from his pocket. "Nope- nope, that's not on the list, but! I'll do it anyways because I love you." He stated matter-of-factly.

Tord smiled and stripped down to nothing before stepping into the warm water and it surprisingly came up to his neck "This is high water... welp come on in Tom." He chuckled and waited for him.

Tom's entire face went red after seeing Tord take everything off and he quickly covered his eyes with the heels of his hands. "Nevermind- You can learn on your own- I believe in you-."

Tord giggles and pulled Tom in with him, after of course taking his cell phone and tossing it onto the stone. "Come on Tom. It was my last change of clothes. Please don't be embarrassed. I mean if your coming with me to the stars and we're getting married we should learn not to be embarrassed about that kind of thing." He smiled at Tom and hung on his shoulder but kept his hips away from him knowing it wouldn't be good to be close like that. He snapped his fingers and all the lights went out. "There now you don't have to look at anything other than my glowing eyes." He told him looking up with his glowing red and silver eye. You couldn't tell but he was smiling.

Tord did have a point there. Tom stayed silent for a moment, building up courage. The brunette inhaled silently beginning to strip down aswell. If one of them was naked, then the both of them would be. Each time he tossed some article of clothing onto the stone a wet slap could be heard - not counting his shoes, of course. When he was finally totally stripped down he awkwardly hugged himself, telling himself that Tord couldn't see him anyhow.

Tord looked up at him focusing in on his eyes. "I can't see anything I promise. Now come on how do you work these things in the water?" Tord asked splashing the water and giggled.

Tom pursed his lips, figuring Tord's glowing eyes reflected in his own eyes and that was the only way Tord could find his gaze. "I- don't mind much whether or not you see me. Besides, a penis is a penis, right? It's not awkward unless you stare." Tom laughed softly. "And I'm not sure how I'll be able to show you how to swim if you can't see and I can't see what I'm doing."

Tord giggles in the dark. "So you'd be okay if I turned the lights back on?" Tord moved a little of the water.

Tom gave a quick nod, but realized Tord probably didn't notice it. "Yeah," he hesitated. "I think I'd be okay."

In the water tiny little star shown around them only showing their silhouettes. "There now I can see you but nothing you don't want me to see and I can learn properly."

Tom nodded, letting his nerves slowly settle before speaking. "Okay, so, hopefully you've seen how every lifeguard in every movie has ever swam, so we'll start there. It's called the freestyle stroke. Basically, what you'll do is slightly cup your hands and you'll move your arms, one at a time, sort of like a propeller through the water, while simultaneously kicking your legs." He wasn't the best when it came to explaining things, so he gave up and just decided to show Tord how to do it, by using the same technique from one side of the fountain and back.

Tord nodded and hesitated before pushing himself foreword and doing a pathetic doggy paddle. "Am I doing it right?" He asked moving forward slowly while moving his legs in unison like a fish. He looked at Tom.

Tom bit back a laugh, staring back at Tord. Did he really want to burst his bubble? "Do YOU think you're doing it right, love?"

Tord sighed with a giggle and started flailing around like a fish on land following through with the most part and looked up at Tom. "Is this right?" He spat out water and stood up looking at him.

"Eh- close enough. You're catching on quicker than I though you would." He brushed his fingers through his hair which was only partially wet.

Tord swam around for a bit before swimming up behind Tom and hugging him. He kept giggling but kept his hips aimed away from him. He smiled and the little lights turned into a heart.

Tom placed his hands over Tord's, a soft smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He stared at the lights for a moment before glancing over his shoulder at Tord. "Don't you know just how to make me fall in love with you all over again..~"

Tord smiled and kissed Tom getting a little closer. "Yeah but I have powers now so... each kiss feels like falling in Love all over again."

Tom turned around to face Tord. He didn't second guess his thoughts and in a swift motion he placed a hand on Tord's hip and pulled him close, his other hand underneath his chin to gently tilt his head up as he softly kissed him.

Tord was a little surprised by the sudden motion but kissed back and smiled pushing closer. "I love you Tom... I really do." Tord closed his eyes and held onto the kiss.

Tom murmured a soft "I love you more" against his lips, his eyes drooping closed. He hadn't even thought about the fact that they were both naked, but now that it was on his mind it made his heart leap and speed up.

Tord presses closer and deeper into the kiss not knowing he was making Tom's heart race and closed his eyes kissing him softly.

Tom's could feel the heat rush to his cheeks and knew his face must have been as red as his mother's lipstick. He tried to push that fact out of his head and focus solely on Tord.

Tord could tell he was uncomfortable and let Tom go. "I guess we'll leave it at that Ey? Looks like I won't finish this bucket list either..." Tord smiled the little lights rising from the water up to around their faces as he smiled at Tom and backed up. "I guess... we should put clothes back on eh?"

Tom looked a tad disappointed when Tord pulled away, but he didn't let that get to him. The brunette gave a quick nod and didn't even hesitate to climb out of the fountain. It was a struggle to get his damp clothes on - his jeans and shoes especially. He stayed quiet for a while before speaking again. "Why don't you think you'll finish the list?"

"You get nervous around some stuff and I can tell you don't what to do somethings on there, that I know, and I don't want to force you ever so here." Tord crawled out and with a snap they dried off. "But I know we could at least get married. If you want to."

"It's not that I don't want to do those things with you, it's just... I get self-conscious. And me, being the pessimist I am, always focus on the negative outcomes and freak myself out. I think- I think I'll be ready when the time comes. I want to be the to pleasure you and make you happy beyond compare."

Tord smiled. "You already do that just by being you Tom. I love every part of you. Even when you make me sad because it helps me feel human still. There is nothing I find wrong with you because you're perfect in every way." Tord smiled and hugged Tom a warmth emitted from him.

Tom returned the hug, giving a few gentle pats on the back. He didn't agree with most of what Tord was saying, but everyone was entitled to their own opinions, so Tom didn't complain.

"So what do you say? What's next on our little bucket list? Tord started to conjure up a new wedding ring doubting that Tom would ask him himself so he had to do it himself. "I want to get these done my friend."

"If we're going in order, the next thing on the list is..." He trailed off as he took the list in his hands, unfolding it with care. "Get crazy drunk."

Tord chuckled. "Oh I almost forgot that one! How are we supposed to do that just get drunk? Or take drugs with it? I don't know I think you should choose kitty boy." Tord hung on him with a smile.

"Where would we even get drugs? I'm definitely not against the idea - but I'm not sure I want to find a random dealer on the street."

Tord giggles. "I'm not taking them but how about we just get normal drunk okay? We got pretty crazy then." He left out the part where he really couldn't get drunk.

 

(Don't do drugs)


	20. Chapter20. Sweetness with a pinch of jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm so so so sorry for not posting for so long! I've been busy with finals and my parents just installed this thing that will kick me off my WiFi at certain times. I'm so very sorry and please forgive me. Anyway I'll just continue writing for now.  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️

Tom nodded in agreement, a slight smile making it's way onto his face. "Sounds good to me. But... I've almost built up a tolerance since you left."

Tord looked at him and then  at Tom's face. "You haven't been hurting yourself that way... have you?" Tord looked worried.

Tom carefully cupped Tord's face in his palms, placing a gentle kiss to the Norski's forehead. "Don't worry about it, okay? It's not important."

Tord looked up at him worry etched into every feature of his face. "Tom have you been hurting yourself this way? If you have I don't want to help you do that to yourself." He hugged Tom breathing rapidly.

"I shouldn't even have mentioned anything.." Tom rubbed Tord's back, his other arm wrapped tightly around Tord's middle. "Let's just get it done and over with, alright?"

Tord nodded and took Tom's hand leading him to a Japanese bar. He sat down and ordered two of something and looked at Tom with a smile. "You Like Smirnoff the best right? Well wait till you try this." He said.

Tom looked over at Tord, returning the smile. "Holy hell, I'm beginning to think you know me better than I know me."

Two drinks were set in front of them. Tord's was huge and Tom's was half the size of his. "You ready? I'm about to race you." Tord chuckled. Picking up the frothing liquor.

"You're going to win- you have magical space powers, that's bogus." Despite the negativity, Tom picked up the mug and held it to his lips, waiting for the signal to start chugging.

Tord hit the table and waited for Tom to be halfway through before chugging the whole thing in seconds and looked at Tom. "Another sir." He said smirking as another was placed on the counter.

Tom scrunched up his nose, resting his cheek on his knuckles as he glared playfully at Tord. "I hate you.'

Tord pouted. "That's so mean." He turned away from Tom but couldn't contain his giggles.

"You're going to be marrying a mean man soon. I'm just giving you previews on what you'll be seeing later." Tom grinned.

Tord turned around and kissed Tom full on and held his head in his hands. A hand in his hair and the other rested on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and you could smell the alcohol on his breath.

Tom would have continued on with the kiss, but the fact that they were out in public made him pull away fairly quickly despite Tord having a pretty good grip on him. His grin widened as he stared at Tord. "Hot."

Tord looked at him and blushed. "W-what?" He stuttered. Did Tom just call him hot? And if so why? Was it the alcohol? If so he had to get Tom to drink more, just as an experiment. "Did you just... call me h-hot?"

Tom gave a quick laugh, shifting on the stool he sat in. "Yeah? Is it such an odd thing to say? You're hot. I don't think it's anything to get all flustered over."

Tord giggles and hands Tom the second drink he got. "Oh no no no, I love the name. It fits so... very well." Tord smiled at him.

" 'm glad you think so." Tom hummed before picking up the drink. He chugged it down in mere seconds before setting the glass back down on the counter.

Tord got another and kept chatting with Tom. "What exactly makes me... Hot?" Tord asked leaning in closer to him with a smirk on his face and a flutter in his heart.

|| Wh- well I hope everything went okay-

Tom leaned in aswell, but not to the point where they were at kissing level. The brunette wasn't drunk, but maybe he could act like it so he could share his stupid thoughts. "I think explaining what about you must hot would be quicker..~ I think the only thing I have against you is the fact that your dead and I was think earlier... if we did 'do the deed', wouldn't I technically be screwing a zombie?"

Tord burst out laughing and almost fell on the ground. "Oh my god Tom!" He said between bits of laughter. "I'm not trying to eat your flesh am I?" He laughed some more. "A zombie is something that is brain dead but still breathing. I can tell you right now that if I were brain dead I would have left a long time again." He kisses Tom's cheek. "Got something against zombies by the way?" He said. He was slightly hurt by the comparison.

"Yeah, I do actually." Tom rubbed his eyes before moving his hands away and blinking slowly. "Its the fact that more than half the zombies that do exist are heroine addicts."

Tord chuckled and looked at Tom. "What about me? I'm not exactly a zombie I'd say I'm more like an angel or a ghost with unfinished business. Eh?" Tord smiled at him crookedly. He didn't know the conversation would lead to this.

Tom just waved the conversation off, glancing away at a group of girls before looking back at Tord. "They're cute."

Tord took a moment to realize what Tom just said before instantly taking the drink next to him and splashed it in Tom's face. "I think I like sober Tom better." He dropped the glass on the ground shattering it. "I'll be out by the fountain if you need me." He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Tom just sat there in shock for a moment, leaning forward as he let the liquid drip off his face. He was surprised by how badly it burnt his eyes and he began rubbing his sore eyes like there was no tomorrow. The brunette, after 'recovering' stormed his way outside, the skin around his eyes red and irritated. "What the hell, Tord?!" He yelled as soon as the fountain came in view.

Tord has his arms crossed and looked away from Tom not making eye contact for a second but without snapping his fingers Tom was completely dry. Tord was gritting his teeth and refused  to look at him. "The hell with me?" He mumbled quietly as he looked off to the side still but sighed. "It was wrong I'm sorry..." he still didn't look at Tom.

"You always jump to conclusions, don't you? Clearly, there is no space for my opinion in this relationship. I said they were /cute/ I didn't say I was going to ask for their numbers and take them out for coffee." Tom's voice held obvious anger. He gritted his teeth and shoved his clenched fists into his pockets.

"I said I was fucking sorry. I guess the whole me being a zombie thing got to me. I just... it didn't feel good alright? Hearing you talk about me like that was a little hurtful and I know you didn't mean it but seriously? A zombie? I didn't care about the girls because if I wanted to I could have stopped them from even being seen by you. When you called me a zombie all I could think is that I looked like a walking corpse to you... something unreachable. I didn't say you had no room to speak I'm fine if you thought they were cute or what not but... you made me feel a bit down and then jealous and I over reacted. It's kind of obvious now that I'm just a fool. So you go and have a dance or two with them because you deserve to be happy. I'll wait here for you. Maybe make myself a new choker you know? You should be the one having fun any how." Tord smiled at him but stopped quickly remembering Tom was mad. "So... from now on you do what you want to do. Don't let me stand in your way."

A scowl still laid on his lips, but he slowly took his time approaching the smaller male. He said nothing, but stopped just a few inches in front of him and leaned forward to litter the male's porcelain skin in kisses, over his neck and cheek.

"You think I see you as a walking corpse even after all the times I've told you how stunning you are? I don't think a monster with rottening flesh and a foul scent could ever compare to you. Starboy, you are the most extraordinary person I've ever met - and you're kind of out of my league - but I thank the gods every day for giving me the opportunity to meet someone like you. You shouldn't even have to second guess the way I see you; especially after the plenty of times I've told you how beautiful you are, and how much I love you."

Tom pushed Tord's fringe out of his face so he could place a single kiss to the center of the male's forehead. "Fuck my happiness. This is your last week on earth and I want you to have the best time you can have, even if that means I'll have to keep my stupid comments to myself - might aswell sew my mouth shut."

Tord took in a deep breath and smiled at Tom. "There is nothing you can say or do that would ever make me truly hate you either. Most of this comes from me being mad at myself because I left and I saw you in pain and upset and I couldn't do anything... seeing you look at those girls I guess struck that but let me tell you something Tom. Every word from your lips in much more valuable to me than any piece of gold I can make. Every time you kiss me I can feel myself falling in Love all over again. Each time you touch my skin I feel like I could fly without wings. Each time you look at me I feel like I want nothing more ever again. Each hug feels like it could keep me warm even in when I'm stuck in my own mind. Each smile feels like the whole galaxy is jealous of you. Each 'I love you' always gets better and feels amazing. You're so great and wonderful and magical for just being human that I want all you attention to myself. There is nothing you can say to change my mind and since you're coming with me... this trip is as much mine as it is yours." Tord left a small peck on Tom's lips. He knew Tom was still mad so he let go of Tom and walked around the fountain edge. Just to cheer him up he pretends to slip and fell into the water with a loud splash. Little flecks of light streamed through it and he sat up giggling with his hair flattened on his face.

Tord was much better with words than he would ever be; though, that was something he had noticed from the beginning. His words made him feel all fuzzy on the inside - and he didn't particularly resent it. Just the way he spoke them with such honest emotion and his accent really made his heart flutter; he found the occasional soft rolling of 'r's to be oddly cute because he knew they weren't intentional. Tord was just... perfect in his eyes. There was no other way he could explain it. Sure, he hated their fights, but he was the one who usually started them, so the only person he had to blame was his self for that.

Tom allowed a soft smile to grace his features as he moved to sit on the edge of the fountain. His gaze steadily followed Tord before he laid back, hands folded over his stomach as he stared into the endless sky. "You still fascinate and inspire me. You influence me for the better. You're the object of my desire, the #1 Earthly reason for my existence." He uttered. The statement was meant for Tord, but his voice barely raised over a whisper so he wouldn't be surprised if the Norski hadn't heard him. "My love has made me selfish. I cannot exist without you – I am forgetful of every thing but seeing you again – my Life seems to stop there – I see no further. You have absorb'd me...I would be martyr'd for my Religion – Love is my religion – I could die for that – I could die for you..."

Tord jumped onto to side and dried off with a snap of his fingers "I know..." He said softly before crawling up onto Tom's chest.

Tom rested a hand on the subtle curve of Tord's waist, staring up into beautiful heterochromatic eyes. A pleased sigh escaped the male. He decided not to say anything further.

Tord smiled and closed his eyes falling asleep quickly and soundly.


	21. Chapter21. Check that one off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT/SIN/SEX WARNING! TURN AROUND AND SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DONT READ THIS SHIT!  
>  -Tord StarSun

SMUT WARNING! SMUT WARNING!SMUT WARNING!

 

Tom was surprised to wake up in his bed the next morning, lying on top of the sheets - he probably would have slept in if it wasn't for the fact that his feet were getting cold. The Brit didn't even make an attempt to get up. Just closed his eyes and tried to fall back to sleep.

Tord sat up on the clean white sheets and stood up getting out of bed and looking outside at the scene before him.

Tom still wouldn't budge, though as soon as Tord was out of bed Tom rolled himself up in the blankets, becoming some sort of cocooning blanket butterfly.

Tord looked back at him and chuckled. "Day number three." He told himself smiling and looked back out at the city,

"Day number threeee." Tom repeated, drawing out the word with little energy. He yawned aloud before opening his eyes.

Tord looked back at him with a smile. "Oh so you're awake." Tord smiled listening to Tom's lovely voice.

"Barely. I'm preparing for hibernation." Tom shuffled down further into the blanket  until only the top of his head was visible.

Tord made more blankets and cocooned up as well. "Nows the perfect time to do anything you know." He closed his eyes.

Tom peeked out of his blankets, only his eyes and above was visible now. He rolled over once to be closer to Tord, a soft hum escaping him. "Just let me wake up a little bit more.. Then we'll get on with whatever."

Tom yawned yet again, leaning forward to place a kiss to Tord's brow. He then struggled around for a moment before successfully squirming out of the blankets hold.

Tord started to blink slowly while he was wrapped in the blankets warmth. "Real... nice... KittyBoy." He yawned.

Tom just flashed a quick grin before laying back down beside Tord, wrapping his arms around the cocooned male.

Tord's purring just got louder and he rolled over on top of Tom with a content look on his face. He giggled and then continued to purr hoping Tom would rub his cheek like last time.

Tom caught on pretty quickly and reach up to carefully stroke Tord's cheek. He looked a tad bit amused as he did this.

Tord turned red and purred louder resting on the other male as he felt little tingles though out his body. It was soft and gentle, he loved it. He playfully stuck out his tongue like a cat would.

Tom laughed softly, enjoying watching the redness spread across the other's face. The brunette didn't hesitate to lean up and flick his own tongue against Tord's.

Tord opened his eyes wide in surprise. He giggled and kissed Tom licking his bottom lip and smiling.

Tom pulled away from the kiss relatively quick and turned his head. "Wait, don't- I probably have gnarly morning breath-."

Tord looked at him with a 'really' look. "You licked me first Tom. That's not fair."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't thinking." Tom still looked away, only now he was covering his mouth as he spoke. "You can kiss me /after/ I brush my teeth."

"Alright." Tord smiled waiting.

Tom rolled Tord off of him before getting up with a stretch, his joints popping loudly. He then hurried off to the bathroom.

Tord waited in bed purring softly. He waited for Tom to come back making his own breath fresh.

Tom came back, breath minty fresh. He brushed his teeth for a good 2 minutes, flossed intensively, gargled mouth wash for about a minute and a half, and ate a few of his dad's mints despite knowing he would probably kill him if he found out. He'd be thoroughly surprised if his breath still stank.

Tord was still bundled up in bed with his tongue out and purring. He was humming and was unaware Tom had finished and was focused on the back of his eyelids.

Tom realized Tord hadn't noticed his presence and took advantage of the moment.  The Brit pounced on top of Tord, immediately nuzzling into his chest.

Tord squeaks and flailed around for a second but then realized it was Tom and hugged him. "You scared me Tom."

"I know." He stated, sounding pleased with himself. He leaned forward, hovering over Tord. He bent down slightly to rub noses with  the male. "Can I have that kiss now?"

Tord rubbed noses and decided to tease him. "I don't know... I'm not in the mood right now." He looked away trying not to smile.

Tom scoffed, but it sounded more along the lines of a pouty huff. He pressed his forehead to Tord's collarbone. "But Starbooooooy... I got all freshened up."

Tord smiled. "I don't knooooow... maybe if you beg for it~" Tord smiled at him and got ready to kiss him.

Tom scrunched up his nose, taking Tord's face in his hands. He lightly stroked the other's cheeks with his thumbs. "Please- let me kiss you-?"

Tord smiled at his reaction trying to ignore that it wasn't really favorable and pulled Tom down into a kiss wrapping his legs around him.

Tom rested all his weight on his knees and elbows so he wasn't crushing Tord as they kissed. The legs around his hips was a nice touch; it definitely had his cheeks going pink.

Tord wrapped his arms around Tom's neck and closed his eyes. He hoped Tom would kiss him with as much passion as the day he and him were on the hill.

Tom pressed closer into the kiss, shifting his weight onto one arm so he could reach back and grip Tord's thigh.

Tord took in a sharp breath but kept kissing him. He ran his fingers through his hair and shifted his hips around a little. He moved his head to the side a little bit.

He murmured a soft apology against Tord's lips; he assumed the sharp intake meant he didn't like it and he moved his hand away.

Tord looked at him. "No I liked it... don't stop." He closed his eyes again and fell into another kiss.

Tom's eyes slipped closed and he returned the loving kiss. He allowed his hand to slowly travel to Tord's thigh again, giving his leg a soft squeeze.

Tord squeaked and continued to kiss Tom back. He rested his back on the bed and pulled Tom down on top of him.

Tom let out a startled noise but he didn't dare pull away from the kiss. He lightly bit Tord's bottom lip.

Tord opened his mouth slightly pressing as close as he could to Tom and opened his eyes.

Tom hesitated at first, but soon dragged his tongue along the roof of Tord's mouth. By now his face had returned to its normal pale tone, feeling more comfortable with the kiss.

Tord made soft sounds of pleasure. He closed his eyes again enjoying himself a bunch.

Tom pulled away after a moment and moved to Tord's neck. He lightly bit the male's neck, remembering Tord's reaction to it last time.

Tord moaned and bucked his hips and held onto Tom tightly. He opened his eyes and smiled at Tom.

Tom laughed softly, moving his hand away from Tord's thigh only to pin his hips to the mattress. He leaned down once again, and this time bit onto his neck harder - not to the point where it was excruciatingly painful though.

Tord moaned louder and gripped onto Tom's shoulders. "T-Tom... I l-love you." He said breathlessly. Closing his eyes again.

Tord's moans were music to his ears - the most beautiful of symphonies. Tom placed a kiss over the bitemarks that lightly indented in his skin before moving back to his lips to press a few gentle pecks there. "I love you more."

Tord was in a state of ecstasy so he didn't answer and just hung onto Tom. His eyes fluttering as he let Tom do as he wished.

Tom removed Tord's arms from around himself and he moved back to settle in between the other's legs. He placed the male's calves on his shoulders and he placed a light kiss to the inner corner of Tord's knee. After a moment he smoothed his hands up the latter's thighs before raking his fingernails down them.

Tord arched his back with a loud moan. His eyes shut tight and he smiled his legs tensing up to pulled Tom closer to himself. He wanted to speak and tell Tom things but he didn't want him to stop so he kept his mouth shut.

Tom basically shivered in excitement upon hearing Tord's loud moan. He tightened his jaw before moving back down to capture his lips in a needy kiss.

Tord grabbed Tom's head gripping onto his hair and kissed him back. He pulled Tom close to himself and moved his hands to his chest and held them there as he kissed him.

A soft groan slipped past his lips after his hair was tightly gripped, but that only motivated him to deepen the kiss.

Tord licked Tom's lip and asked to enter his mouth. He kept his eyes closed and was smiling.

Tom hesitantly opened his mouth for Tord. He opened his eyes slightly, gaze flicking around Tord's face to admire his feature before he closed his eyes again.

Tord explores Tom's mouth with his tongue. He pushed Tom into a sitting position and sat on his lap his legs still around his waist.

Tom bit back a few moans, though he let a few low whiny ones slip. The Brit rested his hands on Tord's hips.

Tord let his tongue return to his own mouth and slipped his hands up the back of Tom's shirt and left his warm hands there sending pleasing tingles through his body.

Tom arched his back into Tord, letting out a hum of satisfaction. He allowed his eyes to slip open again and he stared at the other.

Tord stared into the others with a soft smile. He had a large blush on his face and batted his eye lashes. "Do me?" He asked finally feeling comfortable with straight up asking. And letting Tom go and held onto his shoulders ask to let him think properly.

Tom almost immediately had Tord pinned to the bed as the question was asked, lips locked with Tord's. There was no way he was going to chicken out - he just had to convince himself that this is what they wanted.

Tord looked up at him surprised that he didn't have to do any convincing this time. He blushed and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around Tom's neck and smiled up at him. "I love you~" he purred. 

"I love you too~ now I need you to stay calm and tell me if it's too much okay?" Tom said softly. He sat up and pulled Tord up with him. 

Tord nodded and gently kissed his cheek nodding and pressing close to him. "I've never been more ready for anything in my life... second life that is." He Smiled and held onto him. 

Tom nodded and thought to himself before gently pulling Tord close andkissing him deeply. Tord shut his eyes and kissed back and kept his arms wrapped around Tom's neck. Tom lightly bit Tord's bottom lip and Tord responded by opening his mouth for him. Tom slipped his tongue into his mouth and began exploring every part of the others mouth claiming it as his own. Tord kissed back pulling the Tom closer. Tom slowly and gently ran his hands underneath Tord's thighs and ran them over his hips and sides all the way up to the back of his neck and down again. Tord was trembling like jello at his fingertips and his skin was covered in goosebumps. 

"Mhmm~" He moaned softly. Tom smiled at this and reached underneath his shirt and trailed his hands up Tord's back and then up His stomach to his chest where he rubbed him softly. Tord's breathing became heavier and heated while Tom continued to warm him up. He finally worked off Tord's shirt and trailed kisses along Tord's throat. Tord turned his head up to the sky and Tom gently began nibbling his neck to find his most pleasurable spot. When he found it Tord let out a soft moan and Tom began to abuse it while working off Tord's shorts and boxers. Tord bit his lip and continued to moan softly hen Tom pulled back to look at him.

"You're a mess... cute~ but a mess." Tom told him.

"Shut up and keep going~" Tord growled and Tom obliged. He pulled off his own clothes and looked at Tord to admire his body. Tord looked at him blushing and wrapped his arms back around Tom's neck. Tom smiled at his flustered face thinking it was adorable and kissed from his neck down to his collarbone and back up to his lips. He gently laid Tord back on the bed and continued to softly kiss him. Tord lay there panting heavily when Tom gently stuck a finger in Tord's entrance. 

"I don't want to hurt you~" Tom said softly and slowly moved his finger to prep him. When he finished he positioned his legs on his hips and took Tord's hand in his own. He looked down to see Tord panting heavily and kissed him once more gently biting into his neck. Tord yelped and moaned softly while his legs tightened around Tom's hips and nodded. Tom gently pushed himself in and saw Tord wince in pain. 

"Shhhh it's alright just wait for the pain to stop." He told him gently. Tord nodded while Tom brushed away any tears that fell from his eyes. A little while longer and Tord was red in the face and moaning softly. Tom took this as his queue and slowly began to move in and out. Tord's moans filled the room and he gripped onto the bed sheets. Tom continued to move getting faster and going deeper. Tord continued to moan and turned his head to the side allowing Tom to lean down and bite into his neck. Tord continued to get louder and louder and Tom faster. Tord bit his lip feeling more pleasure in his life then ever before. Tom then began aiming for Tord's sweet spot and the second hehit it Tord came. Tom smiled and pulled him up kissing him and thrusted a few more times before laying down in the sheets and pulling Tord onto his chest. They lay there panting for a little bit when Tord spoke.

"Best... night... EVER!" He kissed Tom deeply and Tom chuckled. 

"Glad you liked it StarBoy... now I've got to rest... unlike you I'm tired." He chuckled and held Tord close. Tord nodded and ah down with him. 

"Have I told you how much I love you?" He asked closing his eyes. Tom pulled out. "You might have mentioned it, but I know it will never be enough . Goodnight StarBoy." He said closing his eyes. "Goodnight KittyBoy..." Tord purred and fell asleep.


	22. Chapter22. Decorate what we'll leave behind like a work of art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse...  
> -Tord StarSun ❤️

                 Tord lay in bed his arms wrapped around Tom and smiling. It had hurt a lot in the beginning but definitely got better later on. He held Tom close to him almost as if he was afraid to let go. He had been so nice and gentle to him he doubted he would try to run but that didn't stop him from clinging on for dear life. He kissed Tom's cheek. "I love you Tom... I really do."

Tom slowly turned to face Tord, wrapping an arm around the smaller male. He closed his eyes as he nuzzled into the male's soft locks. He inhaled the sweet scent of Tord's body spray, a smile spreading across his face. "I love you too, Tord.."

Tord smiled and kissed his cheek. "Well KittyBoy that's one more thing WE don't have to worry about. I don't know if you liked it but I say it was amazing." Tord squeezes the other male. "I think I prefer our intense makeout sessions to be honest though." He smiled putting his head on his bare chest.

"Definitely," he agreed with the male's last statement. Tom traced Tord's spines a few times before rubbing the large of his back. "It was no where near as bad as I had thought it would be, and I'm proud to admit that."

Tord propped himself up on his elbow looked at Tom. "You thought it was going to be bad? I'm mean it hurt at first but you did good." Tord kissed him. "I'll never ask for it again." He got out of bed and pulled on his clothes. "So what do you want to do today?"

Tom stretched in bed, arching his back off the mattress only to slump back down; he let a content sigh escape his lips. Despite what they had just done, Tom looked the other direction as Tord got dressed. "I'm still debating on whether or not I want to get that tattoo.. The both of us could get matching couples tattoos."

Tord giggles. "Pain and love and we of course will gain. I love it! Do you want to get our names done. Like I get 'I love KittyBoy' and you get 'I love StarBoy'?" He asked with a smile. He dropped back into the bed.

Tom told himself he'd get dressed in a few minutes - he just needed a little while longer to lie in bed naked. He looked over to Tord and gave a quick nod. "That would be cute."

"I'm going to get a small cat face with mine!" He giggled and hugged Tom. "You're the best you know that?"

"Speaking of cats," Tom began, returning the hug. "I wonder if Shadow is out and about now.. Or maybe she's had kittens? Last time I saw her she was looking a little plump, but I figured that was because me and the neighbors overfed her."

Tord smiled at him. "I'd use my magic but I don't want to cheat the system plus her is Tokyo is a bad idea since people here are obsessive about cats. I don't know what do you think?"

"Yeah, uh- I'd rather them not stir fry the creature that brought us together." Tom kissed Tord's nose before finally getting up to get dressed.

Tord chuckled. "When we get back to your house I'll call her." He started laughing harder at the stir fry joke.

Tom buttoned up his pants, and turned to Tord as he was slipping his shirt over his head. "Was it that funny?"

Tord spoke between bits of laughter. "Oh my gosh! Yes queen!" He kept laughing.

Tom laughed quietly, not because he thought his joke was funny, but because Tord's laughter was contagious. He moved back to sit down on the bed in front of Tord.

Tord calmed down and sat up looking at Tom. "Sorry its just so... funny to me! I don't know why but *snort* Asian jokes..." he looked at Tom again. "Look I don't mean it in a bad way but damn that was hilarious."

(We are not trying to be offensive/Discriminatory towards Asians! It is a JOKE! Do not take it seriously!)

Tom leaned forward and rested his forehead on Tord's shoulder, a wide grin on his face. "It wasn't even intentional, honestly.. I just don't want people cooking my cat-."

Tord fought back another wave of giggles. "Stap!" He said just like that and hugged Tom. "Can we get piercings after? I have an idea for you if we do~"

Tom wrapped his arms around the male, returning the hug. He sat back after a moment to look at Tord. "What's your idea?"

Tord kissed him and smiled. "I think you'd look amazing with a set of hip piercings. I'll let you choose mine if you'd like."

Tom hummed, taking the time to let his gaze travel up and down Tord's a few times. "I could see you with collarbone piercings- or maybe tongue?"

Tord swallows. "Um... maybe we could not do the tongue? How about we do collarbone if you really want to. I thought you were going to suggest a corset like one." He laughed.  
(SunshineLollipopTord this boi gave me the idea!)

"Corset piercing? God- those look painful as hell. - You get whatever you want. I'm not sure what kind of piercings you're into."

"Well how about I do a corset and you get the hip piercings or we can just get a normal ear piercings. This is your choice." Tord closed his eyes and rested his head on Tom's chest again.

"Let's do the first thing. If I'm getting hip piercings I'm getting matching nipple piercings to go along with it." Tom smiled and ran his fingers through Tord's hair.

Tord laughed. "Geez going all out are we? Alright corset it is." Tord stood up and walked out the door and waited by the fountain outside. He had a stack of cash ready.

Tom brushed his hair down only to spike it up again. He then hurried outside to Tord, placing a hand on his lower back.

He talked to himself for a second and smiled. "Decorate our bodies to be a beautiful piece of art but only to in the end give them up..." he whispered to himself. Tord looked at Tom and smiled from his hand and stood up. "Ready?"

Tom nodded and moved his hand from his back and grabbed Tord's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Do you think you'll be able to handle the pain?"

Tord smiled at him confidently. "I died and came back to life after getting my heart broken. I'm sure I can take it." He was a little scared but he wouldn't let that control them as he started the walk down the sidewalks. "So... what did you do after you found out that I died."

"Like- right after I found out?" Tom sighed, furrowing his eyebrows as he thought back. Everything happened so fast it was kind of fuzzy. "I remember running back to our secret place in a panic and there were tons of news vans and police cars there... I barely got to see you.. Then I, uh-, I went back home and screamed at my dad after he said a fag like you was better off dead.."

Tord looked away and then back at Tom. "I wasn't dead yet you know that right? You can still survive drowning if the water was cold enough and it was! I froze and they warmed me up... but... the doctors made a mistake and well... then I died." Tord rubbed the back of his head. "So... do you still remember the first time we kissed?"

"Faintly. I- we were drunk off our asses." Tom smiled slightly at the memory, but it didn't last long and he found his expression falling stoic again. "That was a great night.."

Tord smiled. "If I could do it over again with the memories fresh I would buy alas we must move forward. As drunk as you were it was a good kiss. So what did you do most the time I was gone? I watched you but I didn't know what you were really doing so you can tell me that right?"

"Well, uh- I'm not going to start naming up all the depressing things, but I guess I have a couple stories I could tell you.." Tom furrowed his brows as he thought. 

"As you know after you died I began drinking alot, like- alot alot, and I guess my buddies noticed this? I wouldn't go outside other than for school purposes, but even then I always had a flask on me; I kind of lost interest in all the things I liked before, so my and my friends didn't hang out much. Well, while my dad was out on a business trip, they showed up at my doorstep with drinks and all different kinds of cocktails or whatever and I knew all they had on their minds was fight fire with fire - or in this case alcohol-. We hung out for a few hours just chatting, or they were doing all the chatting- I remember being really quiet. Then Matt, he's this one tall, stupid ginger dude who I've known for a while now, decided to finally bring out the drinks."

Tom took a moment to clear his throat before starting again. "Neither of them were real big in drinking - I think they still both prefer soda over anything, but uhm.. Matt's uncle was a bartender for a short while and he was always drinking around Matt or showing him how to make what, and his favorite one had been the blow job. It's uh - god - it's just made of amaretto and irish cream liquor topped with whip cream? Anyways- he had prepared a shot for the three of us and as soon as I put my shot glass back down the first thing Matt said was 'now see, Tom, you can tell everyone you got a well deserved blow job from me!'" That was one of the first, if not the first, time I laughed since you had died, and I'd say that whole ordeal happened around two months after your funeral.."

Tord snorted and inhaled. "Oh my god! I want to meet this guy. He must be really fun if he made a joke like that. Now that I mentioned it... did anyone you know like them know about me? Did you ever tell them?" Tord flowed brightly and floated inches from the ground.

"I don't think he meant to crack a joke. I think he thought he was being impressive by showing off the fact that he drank alcohol too." Tom snorted a laugh, glancing over at Tord for a moment. "I couldn't shut up about you. I talked about you too much- while you were still alive. I think they heard about your death over the news and we never really talked about you after that.."

Tord giggles. "Will I ever get the chance to meet them?" The tattoo parlor came into view but he really wanted to know if he could maybe make a friend or two before leaving again.

"Maybe. The three of us kind of lost contact after graduation, but I think they'd like to have a little get together." Tom lightly squeezed Tord's hand.

Tord smiled. "Well. Magic duh... they'll love seeing you again." Tord looked up and they stood outside the parlor and saw the needle. "Uh...."

Tom grinned down at the other, not hesitating as he moved in to hug to smaller male. "We could always back out. I'm not going to lie- it's going to be like an hour of needles repeatedly jabbing into you - no mercy."

Tord swallows and then looked at Tom. "Will you hold my hand?" When he said that he kind of whimpered.

Tom snickered. "Of course I will. I'll even get a chair next to yours, so we can both be in pain at the same time and get out of there even quicker."

Tord nodded and with a deep breath he walked inside with Tom. "Alright um Uh... two tattoos."

"One for both of ya?" The cashier smacked her gum. 

"Y-yes."

"Sure sweetie. Just sit over there."  
Tord nodded and went to where they were directed and sat down with Tom. He was shaking.

Tom leaned over from his chair and kissed Tord's knuckles. "Calm down. It's not going to be that bad, Starboy." Tom decided he was going to get a large bold outlined star with the words 'I love Starboy' in the inside on his neck.

Tord nodded and decided to put it on his back right under his neck. He began to flip through a magazine to find out what font he wanted it in. Maybe he might even get a small cat tattooed with it. He smiled thinking about it.

Tom went quiet and stared up at the ceiling when the song 'Tainted Love' came on the radio that played in the back. His eyes widened and he got way more excited than he should have. "Oh shit- back to the past!"

Tord looked at him and smiled. "Really like this song do you?" Tord giggles and stands up holding out his hand. "Number 9 dance together."

Tom flashed a quick smile before standing up aswell. He grabbed Tord's wrist instead, bringing the smaller male's hand up to rest around his neck, his own hands then slipping down to the Norski's waist.

Tord smiled as they softly moved to the music. Tord rested his head on Tom's chest and when the song was over they were called to get their tattoos done.

Tom gave Tord's forehead a light peck before he moved back to the leather seat, his head resting back on it. A soft sigh escaped him - he could easily admit that he was nervous aswell, but he didn't in fear of freaking Tord out.

Tord walked over to the seat and to amuse Tom at the obliviousness of humans he made his shirt disappear into thin air each time she looked away and then appear when she looked back.

Tom tried to contain his laughter as one of the tattoo artists began on the before sketch on his neck. He had to hold his breath to keep from moving around too much, but despite that he still had a cheesy grin on his face.

The artist sketched it onto Tord's back quickly and probably with little care and Tord gave Tom his hand. "I Uh... I'm ready..."

Tom took Tord's hand, his thumb brushing over his knuckles as if to soothe him. His sketch was done just moments after Tord's and he drew in a deep breath when he heard the buzzing of the needle.

Tord closed his eyes as the artist started and he bit his lip. His mouth filled with saliva and he teared up and they continued to work on him.

Tom tried his hardest not to flinch away when the artist pressed the device to his neck - his sensitive neck at that. He really hadn't thought that through. He just gripped Tord's hand tighter, trying to reassure himself more than the Norski now.

Tord bit down harder and made little sounds of discomfort as he waited for it to end. Tears started to fall down his face and the artist wasn't really paying attention and kept doing what he was doing.

Tom noticed the tears, but he couldn't exactly do much considering he was more or less being held down by the artist who was focusing so intently on keeping the lines straight. "It'll be over soon, Starboy.." He murmured, trying not to move too much as he spoke.

Tord nodded and kept his eyes shut. The artist was almost done when they slipped and drove it a little deeper then they meant to. Tord yelped and crushed Tom's hand with a quick squeeze. "Sorry man." They finished the tattoo and Tord sat up and rubbed the tears from his eyes.

Tom's tattoo was still being worked on by the time Tord's got done, but that was because the lining of the star was thick. He looked to Tord, seemingly unphased by the pain now; which he was. He could still feel the jabs of the needle, but that side if his neck had basically gone numb from the rough treatment.

Tord waited for Tom's tattoo to be done still holding his hand while his own was being taken care of. "Maybe we should have just stuck to piercings..." he whispered.

"This will all be worth it when the swelling goes down, babe." Tom stated as soon as the artist pulled the needle away and began wiping away the blood and excess ink.

Tord nodded and wiped his eyes and then smiled. "Well I guess it's piercings next!" Tord looked at him and it seemed all his fear melted away after that accident.

"You sure you can handle it? You don't have a low pain tolerance do you? Because I'm positive you'll pass out if you do-." Tom rubbed over the odd looking bandaid over the tattoo, which he assumed was there because blood droplets were still appearing.

Tord smiled. "Continuous pain is one thing Tom. Little pinching here and there I can definitely do." He took Tom's hand and put it to his cheek. "So don't worry... or are you the one who's scared KittyBoy..."

Tom lightly stroked his cheek, a smile spreading to his lips. "Oh yeah, I'm terrified. I may need my big strong boyfriend to hold me the entire time." Tom fluttered his eyelashes, clearly being playfully sarcastic.

Tord actually understood it was sarcasm. "Oh yes. I'll protect you Tom. Worry not." Tord stood up and looked at the tattoo in the mirror. "Now I just have to walk around all day without my shirt on to show off who I love." He giggles

"Or wear only v-necks, but backwards." Tom lazily pushed himself up and walked over to Tord, pressing a kiss to his cheekbone.

Tord chuckled and led Tom to the body bling shop next door "Conveniently placed Hmm?" He smiled at Tom and walked inside. He told them what he wanted and then looked at Tom.

"Well, it makes sense that they'd be placed beside one another. Body modifications and such- plus if you're getting a tattoo and you see a piercing store right next door, you're more likely to check the place out.. I'm pretty sure there is a salon a few buildings down." Tom proceeded to tell the piercer what he wanted.

Tord smiled but they had to do their's separate since Tord's took longer than Tom's. "So what did you choose KittyBoy?" He asked hopping up to him.

"The hips and the nipples. I was tempted to do my brows aswell, but I decided not too. Maybe in my next life." Tom smiled and kissed Tord's cheek.

"Hehe like I said I got the corset because why not am I right? What color ribbon should I get though?" He smiled at Tom and kissed his cheek.

"Pink seems to be your go-to color." Tom stated, only implying that he should get pink - he wasn't going to give a for sure answer though. It was Tord's choice afterall.

Tord smiled. "I will then. I guess I look good in pink. Maybe I'll get it tied into a bow." Tord giggles and then was called. "I'll see you in a bit KittyBoy!

"I love you..!" He called quietly after the other. He sat in one of the chair that were pressed up against the wall as he waited for his turn.

Tord came back about half an hour later and showed Tom his back. "Am I Beautiful Yet?" Tord asked making a duck face at Tom then burst out laughing.

"You were beautiful before, weirdo." Tom grinned, a chuckle slipping past his lips. His own piercings had gotten done quick and he had no problem in lifting his shirt above his chest to show off the black studs.

Tord chuckled and smiled before bending down and kissing them. "Yeah I'm a weirdo. I'm going to embrace it." Tord eyes went galaxy like and he smiled at Tom. He hugged him and giggled. "Cuz that's what a real weirdo does."

Tom narrowed his eyes after receiving the kisses, looking genuinely lost. He didn't return the hug, but when Tord released him he slowly pulled his shirt back down. He looked down at Tord, still expressing confusion. "Did you just fucking kiss my nips in public?"

Tord started laughing his ass off. He had to sit down so he wouldn't fall over. "Sorry! I wasn't thinking at the time." He brought on a new wave of laughter thinking about what he just did. "But yes, yes I did." He laughed again and teared up before looking Tom in the eyes with a smirk. "You didn't stop me so you obviously liked it."

Tord looked him in the eyes again. "So yes or no did you like it? Either way let's go get lunch and then I'll take us back home to see Star." Tord smiled at him.

"I liked it, but don't do it again- we could probably get in trouble for that." Tom stared into Tord's eyes before looking around the place one more time. "Alright, lunch sounds amazing right about now."

"How in the What  would we get in trouble?" He took Tom's hand. "Let's go Tom... how does ramen sound? I mean the good kind that you get here not the dry bricks you get back home." Tord smiled at him and pulled a box of Pockeys from his pocket and ate them.

"If it's a family establishment and you were caught doing that we'd probably get kicked out, duh." Tom gave his hand a squeeze. "I'm fine with whatever. I'm not picky."

Tord giggles. "Alright mister know it all. I know there's a ramen place this way so let go there." Tord grabbed his hand again and walked torwards it.

"Mister know it all.." Tom grumbled, dragging behind Tord. He brushed his fingers through his hair, tousling it.


	23. Chapter23. I bet you'll mary me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makeout warning!  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️

             "Well I'm sorry I'm not the one who reads all the rules and regulations whenever I go somewhere." Tord took a turn into a ramen shop and looked at Tom with a smile. "What should we get~" as stupid as the question seemed, up on the menu there were hundreds of different kinds they could order. With hundreds of different flavors.

"You should know not to kiss someone's man boobs out in public-." Tom looked down at Tord before turning his attention to the menu. He gave an awkward laugh. "I- have no idea what any of that says. If they have anything close to chicken flavored just get that for me."

Tord smiled. "Yeah? What are they going to do? Stop me from loving on you?" Tord went up to the counter with Tom. "Watashi no bōifurendo to gyūniku no chikinfurēbārāmen o watashi ni purezento shite moraemasu ka?" He asked the person at the counter.

"Hai, tamago ya niku no yōna toppingu ga hoshīdesu ka?" The employee asked.

Tord turned to Tom. "You want any topping kind of things? Like meat or cream. Stuff like that?"

"Nope." Tom shook his head. He still stared up at the menu seeing if he could distinguish anything - he didn't understand Japanese symbols, period. When he finally lost interest he looked around at the place. Honestly, this was too much work for a bowl of ramen in his opinion.

Tord kept talking to the guy at the counter and after a few minutes they were led into the actual restaurant to sit down on some mats. Tord sat down and was enjoying himself very much feeling bubbly like he was going to float again. He waved Tom over to wait for their ramen.

Tom followed Tord over, looking somewhat confused. "Why do people work this hard for a bowl of noodles." He asked softly, staring over at the horned male.

Tord smiled at Tom. "Because Love is hard work and these people obviously love what they do. It's nice though being in an authentic Japanese restaurant." Tord smiled at Tom and kissed him across the table. "I can tell you for a fact by the way that we will not run into many homophobes here." Tord smiled at him again.

Tom returned the quick kiss, a smile spreading across his lips. He was tempted to lean forward and rest his arms on the low table, but he realized that wasn't table etiquette and he stopped himself. After a moment he peeled off the large cloth bandaid on his neck and shoved it in his pocket. "So how does it look?" Tom asked, exposing his neck a bit more to show off the slightly swollen tattoo.

Tord smiled at him. "It looks perfect. I'll show you mine later." Tord looked around and their food arrived in huge steaming bowls. Tord smiled at the waiter and he placed money into their hand. 

"You must be very hungry." He said. 

"Oh you speak English?" The waiter nodded. "Well yes and no. This is going to be the last time I come to Tokyo." Tord informed him.

Tom pressed his hand over the tattoo, his cold hands briefly cooling the pulsing skin. When the waiter came Tom looked between Tord and the man, deciding to stay quiet. He looked down after a moment, staring into his lap.

The waiter nodded and walked away leaving Tom and Tord to their meal. Tord picked up some chopsticks and began slurping his noodles. He gave no time for them to cool down and quickly continued to eat occasionally looking up at Tom every now and then.

Tom picked up his chopsticks and, after watching Tord a few times, figured they'd be pretty easy to manipulate. Boy, was he wrong. Each time he went to scoop some up the noodles slipped out between the sticks and fell bsck into the bowl. Tom looked determined as he repeatedly tried to pick up the noodles, but to no avail.

Tord watched in amusement as Tom failed but what can you do? He then got an idea. He stood up and walked over to Tom. He took his chopsticks and grabbed some noddles for him. "Open wide." He smiled at him.

Tom looked up at him with an 'are you serious?' look. In which Tord was. Tom pursed his lips for a moment, debating on whether or not he actually wanted to obey or not. With a shrug he opened his mouth.

Tord was surprised that Tom actually complied and began feeding him the noodles. It was fun for him and he liked doing it but he had no clue how Tom felt about the situation. "Do you like them?" He was trying to catch any hint in his voice if he should stop and give Tom a fork.

"I mean, they taste like noodles." Tom said with a mouthful, soon swallowing and flashing a bright smile. "They're not bad, but you don't have to feed me. I'll figure out how to feed myself somehow.." Tom kind of trailed off with his sentence, looking down at his bowl of ramen.

Tord sighed and handed him a fork. "Yeah okay." He went back over to his own bowl and started to drink the leftover broth. He finished it and looked back up at Tom.

"They had forks all this time and you just watched me struggle?" Tom snorted a laugh before beginning to eat with ease. He kept his gaze on the bowl in front of him, ignoring the feeling of eyes on him.

Tord chuckled. "Well I like feeding you... it's weird I know but I find it fun and cute." Tord looked back at Tom with a shy smile.

Tom raised a brow questioningly and he shot an odd glance Tord's way. "It's fun feeding an almost fully grown adult male? I don't get it."

Tord smiled at him. "Well what do sadists find so fun about hurting their lover? What do masochists love so much about pain? That's right... we'll all have a reason for liking what we do. I just get my own pleasure from it."

Tom chuckled and finished off his noodles. "I can't believe you brought sadists and masochists into a conversation about you feeding me noodles."

Tom lifted the bowl to his lips and gulped down the broth before setting the bowl back down, wiping his mouth. "Well, I wasn't completely bothered by it if that makes you feel any better."

Tord smirked. "That's not what I was asking but eh. I'll ask again later. Anyway I don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable so just tell me when you don't want to do something." Tord smiled at him.

Tom stood up with a yawn and stretched his arms behind his head. "I don't think anything you could do could really make me that uncomfortable."

"Oh really? I bet there are plenty of things that I could do right now that would utterly destroy the illusion of my innocence right here. Right now."

"I doubt it." Tom replied, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other, a smile crossing his face.

Tord smiled at him both of his eyes went galaxy again. "Is that a challenge?" He asked with a smile.

Tom's brows flicked in amusement as he stared down at the smaller male. "Only if you want it to be."

Tord smiled and pulled Tom up onto the table. "Alright magic girl." He snapped his fingers and Tom was instantly dressed in a skimpy magic girl costume.

Tord smiled and pulled Tom up onto the table. "Alright magic girl." He snapped his fingers and Tom was instantly dressed in a skimpy magic girl costume.

Tord smiled. "Hmm... how about we make you dance?" Tord snapped his fingers again and the outfit forced Tom to start dancing.

"Are you fucking- why is this a thing?" Tom was clearly embarrassed, but he was no where near as entertained as Tord. "I hope you're enjoying this. My suffering doesn't come free, you know."

Tord smiled. "I know it doesn't come free..." he had a dark look on his face for a second. "And I haven't even let people look at you yet. Do I win now?" He asked ready to make Tom known if not.

Tom bit the inside of his cheek. He didn't want to lose, but then again he didn't want to be made a fool of either. "No, you don't. I'm not uncomfortable." That was a lie, but hell if he'd back out now.

Tord made him do some suggestive dancing. "Last chance~" he giggled while he watched him.

Tom let out a noise somewhere between a whine and a grunt. He really didn't want to give in. Tom clenched his fists, staying silent.

Tord smiled competitively and everyone in the restaurant ,sparing the kids, looked at Tom. Tord giggles while he waits for Tom to give in.

Tom just closed his eyes, trying to convince himself that no one was looking at him. He acted as if no one was there and he wasn't letting his boyfriend make a fool of him.

Tord refuses to give in either and forgetting the guidelines of the Stars a pole appeared and he forced Tom to dance on it while people started to laugh. Tord grins wickedly as he watched.

Tom could feel the panic rising in his chest upon hearing the laughter. He knew so many people were watching him and judging him - maybe even recording him. If the outfit wasn't controlling his every move he probably would have become a sniveling, shaking heap in the floor. He barely opened his eyes to peek at the crowd, but as soon as he squeezed them shut again a tear slipped down his cheek. It felt like the whole world was mocking him and everything slowly felt like it was caving in around him. Yep, definitely the start of one of his attacks.

Tord continued to laugh when he looked up at Tom and noticed his tears and the restaurant went completely dark. It was all an illusion Tord had set up he never would have actually embarrassed Tom. "Tom? Tom please don't cry it was all just a joke... I'm sorry." Tord went over to him and hugged him. The pole and the outfit disappeared. "I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking about your anxiety." Tord rocked him and rubbed his back wiping away the tears.

A choked sob escaped the male and he wiped his own tears. He didn't move away from Tord, but he didn't lean into the male anymore. Tom gritted his teeth repeatedly, trying to hide anymore whimpers or wails. He swallowed thickly, shoulders occasionally shaking when he let out silent sobs.

Tord held Tom close and whispered soothing things to him. How he was sorry and how he was okay and that nothing happened. Tord put his hand on Tom's back sending soothing signals through his body holding him. He started to coughing a little bit but quickly stopped and rocked Tom more. "I'm so so sorry KittyBoy..."

Tom calmed down little by little, moving to press his cheek to Tord's chest. His hand gripped the side of the other's shirt and his other arm wrapped around him to keep him close. He took deep breaths trying to calm himself and prevent becoming lightheaded.

Tord continued to kiss and rub Tom so he could calm him down. His head filled with regrets and bad thoughts about himself. 'You just hurt the one thing in life that means the most to you...' he thought. 'Then again you shouldn't even be here...'

Tom finally brought himself to move away from Tord. He took the other's hand, staring into Tord's eyes. "I know what you're thinking, and it's not you're fault.. I was the one who decided not to give in."

Tord shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I should have remembered." He hugged Tom. The thoughts didn't stop flooding in but he smiled and put on a fake face.

"It does matter, because I know the types of things that go on in your head when things like this happen. I bet you right now you're blaming yourself, aren't you? Not everything is your fault, Starboy, and I wish I could make you see that.."

Tord nodded and hugged Tom. "Maybe we should just get back to hotel and I don't know... just cuddle?" He didn't feel up to playing around right now.

Tom was just about to rub Tord's back, but he remembered the piercings and just stuck to hugging him. "That sounds like a great idea.."

Tom nodded, his arms draped around Tord's hips. "I'll help you unthread them - if you need help, of course."

Tord kissed his chin. "Alright but you do need to help me disinfect them tonight as well."

"Unless I wuss out and get too scared to touch them." Tom snickered, leaning in to peck Tord's top lip.

Tord smiled and kissed him appearing in the hotel room. "I hope you can figure out how to untie it." He chuckled.

"I'll do my best." Tom grinned, stepping behind Tord. He lightly tugged on Tord's shirt as a silent asking him to take it off.

Tord pulled off the shirt and looked ahead Waiting for Tom to take the ribbons out not knowing what his back looked like at the moment.

"Wow.." Tom whispered under his breath, slowly running his hands up Tord's sides. "These look amazing- before I unthread them could I take a picture?"

Tord smiled back at him. "Sure! Although you can pretty much do whatever you want with me without asking anyway." Tord shrugged and held still.

"Don't give me that much freedom." Tom chuckled and pulled out his phone. It only took a couple of seconds to snap a photo but Tom stepped forward to press his chest to Tord's back and slip his arms over his shoulders, aiming his phone camera high to capture them both in frame. "Say cheese, gorgeous."

Tord chuckled and looked up at the phone and smiled. "The cheesiest of cheese!"

Tom snapped the picture, pressing a kiss to the side of Tord's head afterward. He tucked his phone away and looked back down at the strings, beginning to untie them. "I need to start taking more pictures of us because then they'd have more material to show off at my funeral."

Tord kissed him while he took out the ribbon. "Yeah I guess. I need to get more ribbons and you need to take that ring with you. Say... can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Tom said in response to the question. Once he untied the knot the thread easily slipped out between the rings.

Tord turned to him and held something out to him. "Since! We're going to the Stars together... will you marry me?"

 

Tom slowly froze up, staring at the ring in Tord's hand. He glanced up at Tord after staring at the ring for what felt like an hour. "You're not joking around, are you?" He had been expecting this to happen at dome point, but he was caught of guard in that moment.

Tord smiled nervously. "I'm sorry for asking like this but what better time then now? Also  no I'm not joking... I'm being genuine." He kissed Tom's cheek. "I'm helplessly in love with you KittyBoy."

Tom was about on the brink of tears again, but for a good cause this time. He gave a crooked smile before embracing the other tightly. "Of course I'll marry you.."

Tord let tears fall down his cheeks. "Oh my stars..." he kissed Tom's cheek. "You said yes." He cried happily his tears mixing with Tom's.

Tom laughed through his tears, feeling kind of girly for crying over something like that. "Why wouldn't I have said yes? I love you to the moon and back, Starboy.."

Tord slipped the the ring onto Tom's finger and then draped his legs over Tom's and grabbed his face into a kiss.

Tom couldn't wipe the smile off his face especially after Tord brought him into a kiss which he gladly returned.

Tord wrapped his arms around his neck and continued to kiss him.

Tom's hands sat at Tord's hips, his fingers hopped in the male's belt loops. He leaned more into Tord, deepening the kiss.

Tord pushes more into the kiss keeping his eyes closed.

Tom lightly bit Tord's bottom lip, tugging on the soft flesh as he finally pulled away, breaking the kiss.

Tord took in a couple breaths before pulling Tom back into the kiss.

Tom chuckled against Tord's lips. Tom softly tugged on the belt loops on the other's pants, trying to urge Tord into his lap.

Tord shimmed up onto Tom's lap kissing him still.

His grip on Tord's hips tightened ever so slightly and after a moment he swiped his tongue along his lips.

Tom had no problem in slipping his tongue into Tord's mouth, taking his sweet time to try and explore all of it.

Tord felt great need and want come over him. He pressed deeper into the kiss opening his eyes halfway.

Tom kept his eyes closed and after he ran his tongue along Tord's he pulled his tongue back into his own mouth. It wasn't even a second later that he had Tord back in a rough kiss.

Tord kept his eyes closed and kissed back with just as much force and passion. He moved his hips closer to Tom.

'Let's go back and cuddle' turned into 'let's go back and makeout' - not that Tom minded. He noticed how deep Tord was getting into it and just to mess with him, Tom grinded his hips up against Tord's once or twice.

Tord didn't get that Tom was messing with him and moaned lowly. He moved with Tom's hips still kissing him.

Tom pulled away from the kiss once again, but this time it was to pull out his phone with a wide grin on his face. "Just getting some music to set the mood." Tom turned the volume on his phone up and played the song 'Pony' by Ginuwine, and he had to bite back the urge to laugh when he winked at Tord.

Tord looked at Tom. "Really?" He laughed but his face was completely red and he didn't care and fell back into the kiss still grinding up against him.

Tom couldn't help but snicker. He returned the kiss again, beginning to roll his hips back up against Tord's again.

Tord bit his lip and moved with him. He buried his head in Toms neck.

Tom turned his head to press a few gentle pecks to Tord's head and neck as he continued.

Tord kept moving his hips with Tom's. Moaning softly but getting louder. His face still burrowed in his neck.

Tord let out a loud moan and continued to move with him biting down on Tom's shoulder. He kept his eyes closed tight and held onto Tom's hand.

Tom grunted at the bite, but he actually quite enjoyed it; it only motivated him to move a bit faster.

Tord moaned arching his back and kept moving with Tom. He put his face back into Tom's neck and closed his eyes. It was a lot of pleasure for him.

"Should we stop..?" He asked softly. Despite the question he still rolled his hips forward.

Tord was panting hard. "I-if you want..." he said opening his eyes halfway and looking at Tom. His face was completely red and he stopped moving and just let Tom continue the work for him.

"Okay, here's a better question," Tom began, slowing the pace a bit. "Do /you/ want me to stop?"

Tord looked at him. "To be honest? I want you to do more but... this is more than okay." He kissed Tom's cheek.

Tom seemed to perk up after hearing that, stopping his motions completely. "I can do more! - I'm not sure if we should since we've already done it once today, though.."

Tom chuckled softly, beginning to grind up against the smaller male yet again.

Tord continued to moan digging his face back into Tom's neck and his face heated back up. He loved it.

Since Tord was so close Tom had easy access to his neck, so he thought he would mix the pleasures. Tom softly bit the skin where his neck and shoulder met whilst still moving against him.

Tord lay his head back letting loose loud pleasureful moans and every once and a while moved with Tom. He let out a particularly loud one when Tom bit him.

Tom hummed and dragged his tongue up his neck before stopping in his motions once again. "We should probably stop here before I can't hold myself back anymore."

Tord nodded. "... it's your choice." He said between panting. Tord grinds on him a little more before stopping.

Tom wrapped his arms around Tord, though he was being gentle around the rings on his back. In all honesty his hips hurt from doing all that work - it wasn't even that much work, he was just pretty lazy.

Tord looked down on him and lay on his chest with a smile. "You're amazing... I might need a shower because of all this." Tord chuckled looking Tom in the eyes and then back outside at the moon. "Wow we... we spent a long time doing... doing that."

Tom looked out on the moon, before turning back to Tord and admiring his soft glow. "Well, it was a long time well spent." He chuckled.


	24. Chapter24. Only happy thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter nothing special.

       Tord smiled at Tom. "I definitely agree." He kissed Tom again.

Tom returned the kiss, but he didn't draw it out this time and pulled away relatively quickly. "I love you.." Tom momentarily glanced down at the ring on his finger.

Tord crawled out of bed. "Hey... want to shower together?" Tord smiled at him.

"Only if the bathtubs here are big enough for the both of us." Tom sat up and stretched.

Tord rolled his eyes and took his hand leading him to the bathroom and getting undressed. He looked at Tom and ducked behind the shower curtain.

Tom grinned and stripped down aswell. He had to admit, this was a little awkward, but he'd probably be comfortable with it by the time it was over.

Tord looked at him his hair already flatted down. "Come come."

Tord smiled and kissed Tom. "I hope you're not too uncomfortable but I feel like we need to get used to each other if we're getting married." Tord smiled up at him.

"You're right," Tom leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I'm just nervous- for no real reason, I guess."

Tord smiled at him. "You've got a perfect body for me Tom. Do your piercings hurt?"

"Not as of now." Tom returned the smile. "What about yours?"

Tord tugged on one. "They don't hurt at all." He smiled. "Can you wash my back for me? I can't reach."

Tom cringed just seeing him tug on one of them. He just imagined it ripping right through the flesh. He snapped out of it and nodded. "Of course."

Tord smiled and handed him a bottle of soap.

When Tord spun around he popped open the bottle of soap and grabbed a rag hanging up on the rack in front of Tord. Tom wetted the rag before squirting some soap on it and beginning to gently scrub his back.

Tord smiled as Tom rubbed soap on his back. He felt nice and warm. He had to resist turning around and kissing him and stood still, a little ridged too.

Tom was actually enjoying himself - well, if you were to count out the fact that it freaked him out each time he had to lightly tug on one of his piercings to clean it properly.

Tord didn't notice the pain at all and just kept his eyes closed as he allowed Tom to wash him. It was pleasant to him and he wouldn't give it up for anything. He smiled each time Tom touched him. It was the best in his opinion.

"When I was younger I never thought I'd fall in love." Tom stated out of the blue. "Even now it's difficult for me to believe that I fell so hard for you."

Tord chuckled. "Life's full of surprises. Any kind Really.... sad happy scary.... it's all there." Tord's eyes go galaxy for a second. "Fell hard for me Hmm? I'd say I fell harder for you, I mean, I did die because I love you so much...."

"Yeah? I stayed alive to keep your memory alive." Tom hung the soapy rag back up once again, pressing his chest up against Tord's back again.

Tord smiled. "You did that... for me?" He looked back at Tom the water still falling on them. "Hey Tom remember the first few nights after I died how all the stars seemed to be shooting stars?"

"Mhm.. Don't tell me you did that?" Tom raised a brow, staring down at the smaller male. "After all the things I've seen I wouldn't be surprised."

Tord chuckled nervously. "Well it was me... throwing a tantrum... because I wanted to come back to see you... I know not the best way to spend you time in the stars but... I wanted you and I wanted to come back so bad... so to calm me down they gave me a few days to come back. So here I am."

Tord closed his eyes and smiled at the other. "Eh I tried doing theatre once but that didn't work out because I was a little afraid of a bigger audience and kind of... threw up on stage? Plus I don't have a lot of self esteem so." He shrugged. "I doubt I could."

Tom nodded in understanding, but had trouble fighting back a laugh. "You threw up on stage? That sounds terrible." He ran his hands through Tord's wet hair. "Well, I'm sure if you didn't have a low self-esteem you'd be amazing at it."

Tord turned around and pressed up against Tom and closed his eyes. "Yeah... thank you. Should I wash you now?" Tord smiled up at him.

Tom leaned down to press a soft kiss to Tord's lips. Something felt so right about kissing him like that. When the Brit pulled away he nodded and turned around.

Tord smiled taking the bottle of soap he but it in his hands and lathered Tom down slowly massaging him as he did. He smiled and after he was done he hugged Tom from behind.

Tom hummed at the feeling, clearly enjoying the massage he was receiving. He placed his hands over Tord's hands, slightly leaning back into him.

Tord chuckled. "Are you trying to crush me?" He smiled when he slipped and started to fall with a gasp.

Tom was just about to answer when he felt himself slipping aswell. He managed to catch himself on the wall, his left hand reaching behind himself to grab at Tord, hoping to catch him too. He had barely managed to grab Tord's forearm, but he wasn't sure if that helped any.

Tord slipped underneath Tom and looked up at him from below. "Well hey cutie~" he said with a happy smile.

Tom looked down at Tord, a blush spreading across his face. "I don't think that's the best angle for me.."

Tord put his arms behind his head knowing exactly what was making Tom uncomfortable. "Well I like it. I can see everything from down here."

"You can see too much from down there if you ask me." Tom covered his face, taking a few deep breaths to contain himself.

Tord smiled. "I find the view fantastic."

"Why are you like this?" Tom grabbed one of the dry rags and dropped it over Tord's face with a grin.

Tord laughed and looked up at Tom. "What? I can't enjoy my fiancé's beautiful body? That's not fair..." Tord giggles again standing in front of Tom. He floated in the air a little bit and wrapped his legs around Tom's waist looking up at him. "Say remember when we were kissing and you raked you nails down my thigh?"

Tom slipped his hands under Tord's thighs to support him up in case he no longer wanted to put the energy in to float. The brunette gave a confused nod at the question. "Yeah? Why do you ask?"

Tord smiled at him. "What was that about? I'm just curious. Not that I didn't like it I mean I really loved it but where'd the idea come from?"

"I got the idea from the porno. I just thought you'd be into that kind of thing and- guess I was right." Tom grinned, seemingly amused with himself.

Tord blushed and smiled up at Tom. "So~ you've watched that kind of thing?" He chuckled.

"You have no room to talk. At least it's real unlike hentai." Tom's brows flicked in amusement. "Get with the real world, honey."

Tord chuckled closing his silver eye. "Well I think we can both agree that we like the real thing in person above all am I right?" Tord chuckled.

"I dunnooo~" Tom began playfully, pressing Tord's back up against the wall, making it easier to hold him. "I don't think I exactly enjoyed pounding your ass."

Tord blushed at his words and squirms a little bit. "Could you... not word it like that?" He smiled and snorted. "It sounds weird. Plus you enjoyed it just as much as I did and you know it."

"No, I think I worded it well. I will always refer to our little moment as that." Tom pressed his forehead to Tord's, that grin still sitting on his lips.

Tord smiled. "You taking my ass to pound town? Very poetic Tom." Tord closed his eyes still smiling and he got lighter.

Tom hummed in agreement, lightly nodding his head against Tord's. "We should probably finish getting cleaned up before the water gets cold."

Tord nodded and slipped off Tom. He took his face in his hands and kissed him one more time before quickly washing Tom's hair.

Tom sighed happily, loving the feeling of Tord's fingers working at his scalp. He closed his eyes and didn't open them for the sole reason of avoiding getting soap in them.

Tord finished washing Tom's hair but used his magic to keep the water warm and kept massaging Tom's head happily. He didn't know why he kept doing it but he did. He then rested his hands on Tom's hips for once.

Tom looked down at Tord's hands on his hips, a grin spreading across his lips. He wrapped his arms around Tord's neck for the hell of it.

Tord giggles. "Switching positions are we?" Tord asked looking up at him.

"Guess so." Tom leaned down and nuzzled Tord's neck. "What, are you going to take my ass to pound town now?"

Tord looked at Tom enjoying the feeling. "I don't know you want me to?" He chuckled.

Tom pressed a kiss to Tord's throat, a small smile curling his lips. "Most definitely. I love the feeling of a dick in my butt." The brunette said sarcastically.

Tord laughed. "Well... I sure do." Tord kissed Tom's cheek.

Tom snorted a laugh, deciding to stand back up after grabbing the shampoo and begin to wash Tord's hair.

"And I'd do it anytime if it weren't for the fact that I'm kind of uncomfortable with myself." Tom made sure scrub his scalp well, his eyes focused on the males soapy head.

"Okay let me ask you... what makes you so uncomfortable with yourself? You're an amazing guy I just can't understand why. Plus you did grind on me pretty well today..." Tord smiled at him.

"I don't know. I guess just the fact that I don't have the body that I always thought I would kind of makes me feel insecure. And each time I touch you I always feel like you're going to hate it and start resenting me?" He scratch the bsck of his neck. "Along with other weird anxiety type things."

Tord smiled at him. "Are you crazy? I could never in the history of ever... resent you Tom. I don't know what I can do to to make sure you know that but I can do this." Tord turned to him and put his hands on the sides of Tom's head filling him with each warm feeling Tord ever had and every single happy thought.

Tom felt like he could cry hearing that and he only felt twenty times better when Tord filled him with happy feeling. Tom pressed a quick peck to Tord's lips. "Thank you."

Tord closed his eyes and cried a little too. "You deserved it Tom. Like I said I can only think good things about you."

Tom didn't hesitate to hug him, a smile taking over his face. "I wish I could show you the same thing, but I'm not magical, sadly."

Tord smiled at him. "I don't need proof to know you love me Tom..." Tord kissed him back.

Tom didn't want to draw the kiss out longer than needed, but then again, he didn't want to pull away.

Tord kept kissing his eyes closed.

Tom deepened the kiss, pressing closer to the other. Once again, he found himself rolling his hips up once against Tord's, a soft smirk making it's way onto his lips.

Tord presses more into the kiss trying not to tempt Tom with his moans. He didn't expect him to start grinding on him again. He kept his eyes closed and bit his lip.

Tom pulled away from the kiss, beginning to pamper the smallers male's face in tiny kisses.

Tord rolled his hips against Toms biting his lip as Tom kissed his face.

Tom breathed out a soft moan at the feeling, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

Tord moves faster with Tom. His eyes shut tightly and broke hearing Tom's moan he let out a loud moan himself.

Tom slowed to a stop, his eyes slowly settled on Tord. "Do you think.. anyone has heard us doing this?"

Tord looked at Tom his eyes were full of lust. "Does it look like I care." Tord closed his eyes again breathing heavily.

"It looks like you're from one of those hentai mags." Tom snorted a laugh, leaning in to kiss his neck.

Tord moaned with each kiss and touch. He was enjoying himself hoping that nobody heard and also hoping that nobody noticed.

"You're clearly having fun~" Tom said playfully, suddenly biting down hard on his neck.

Tord scratches his back on accident when he did that moaning louder. "T-Tom~" He said moving slightly faster

Tom arched his back when Tord scratched him, moaning along with him. The Brit caught back his embarrassment and within a second he had Tord's hips pinned against the wall so he could no longer grind against Tom.

Tord looked at Tom and whimpered. "You're no fun~" he smiled and used his magic to pull Tom closer.

"Look at you cheating your way through life..~" Tom nosed Tord's head to the side and pressed a few kisses to his jaw.

Tord shuttered in pleasure. "I've already cheated life by coming ngh~ back, not to mention ah~ having powers." Tord Smiled at him and closed his eyes kissing Tom back.

Tom took Tord's wrists and pinned them above the smaller male's head just to make the scene more interesting. He then forcefully pushed his tongue past Tord's lips.

Tord was very surprised by this and didn't move at first and then he closed his eyes letting everything relax and opened his mouth.

Tom swiped his tongue along Tord's a few times before pulling away from the kiss again. "Okay, I'm getting out of the shower before I get all wrinkly."

Tord nodded and after Tom left the bathroom he slid down to the bottom of the tub and closed his eyes trying to calm himself down.

Tom went back to the main room and got redressed after drying off. He flopped back onto the bed with a happy sigh.

Tord curled up letting the warm water run down his back and through his hair. He felt a little stiff and he knew what was coming. He was five days in and only had two more to go. He reluctantly stood up and turned off the water. With some effort he dried himself off and got into the bed with Tom.

Tom looked over a him, a smile settling on his lips. He reached out to place his hand on Tord's cheek, but he was fairly quick to realize the others stiffness. "What's got you so uneasy?"

Tord sat up and popped his back and looked at Tom. He was a little paler and colder than normal. "Guess I'm losing my glow hmm. It's the fifth day Tom... It's temporary for now I'll be normal tomorrow but tomorrow night it will be worse so... can we just see those friends of yours, get married, and enjoy some cuddles? That's um... one reason I asked you to do more earlier."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was hiding something....


	25. Chapter25. Meet Matt and Edd (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m getting popular! Thank all of you readers sooooo much! I wouldn’t be doing this without you.  
>  -Tord StarSun

             "I can't believe we're that far into the week already.. I'm going to have to start to plan out how exactly I'm going to get to the stars.." He didn't want to flat out say 'how I'm going to kill myself' because that just felt wrong. "I'll call them tomorrow - one of them. I'm pretty sure they live together now."

"Tom it doesn't matter how you say it but I can easily transfer your life force to someone else if you want to give it away. I could send you to the stars but that would mean... that would mean I'd be alone for a little bit. I don't want that Tom! I don't want you to die some grousome way either..."

"I'll make it quick. I'll even go after you so you can spend every last moment of your time with me. I guess however gruesome it is will just depend on what materials I have to do it." Tom sat up with him and leaned over to rest his head on Tord's shoulder.

Tord looked at him. "Make it something gentle... painless... nothing messy... okay? Like death in your sleep or something..."

Tom nodded his head. Now that they were talking about it he was nervous - was he really sure he wanted to take his own life? He drew in a deep breath, trying to ease his nerves.

Tord looked at him reading his mind. "Please... if you're not ready don't do it. I wanted to go together but... I don't know if you'd be good with doing that."

"No- believe me, I want to do it, but I'm just scared.. I'll do whatever I can to see you again it'll just- take some manning up, I suppose."

Tord kissed him and then sat on his lap. "Well... it takes a real man to not fear death."

Tom rested his hands on Tord's thighs, leaning forward to press his forehead to the other's. He sighed quietly, allowing his eyes to slip closed. "Guess you're the man in this relationship."

Tord looked at Tom. "Since I've got a little less than three days... let's have as much fun as we can Hmm?"

Tom nodded in agreement, but he still kept his eyes closed. "Right- which means we should avoid fighting as much as humanly possible."

Tord looked at him with a smile. "Fun in all forms. Starting tomorrow Okay? I can tell you're not up for much..." Tord yawned and threw an arm over Tom.

"I'm up for whatever." Tom kissed his chin. "I'm willing to do whatever it is you want me to do and more."

Tom did grind back against him, silently deciding that he wasn't going to do the work this time. "Positive."

-TIME SKIP BECAUSE WE DON'T NEED MORE SIN!- 

     Tom and Tord where busy getting ready for their journey back to the UK. Tord turned to Tom kissing and batted his eyelashes on his cheek. "Would you like to fly back?"

Tom nodded, slipping his hands around the other in a hug for a brief moment. "I'll call Matt and Edd as soon as we get home."

Tord smiled and took Tom's hand and walked onto the balcony. "No regrets? That we'll get it right this time."

Tom nodded once again, peering over the edge of the balcony. "We'll definitely get it right this time."

Tord grabbed his hand and sprouting his wings he jumped over the edge and flew off.

He gripped onto Tord tightly, still not to fond of extreme heights; he had to admit, though, it did look nice this high up.

Tord pulled the blue clad male to hold him in a more comfortable position and held him under his arms smiling. "Pretty nice flying over the seas hu?" He chuckled and stared down at the crystal clear water. He flew lower to the water so that Tom could touch it.

Tom reached out to touch the water, but when he brought his hand back up he flicked some water in Tord's face, grinning.

Tord smiled at him and with a evil smile he plunged into the water and came up again completely dry himself but leaving Tom drenched.


	26. Chapter26. Meeting Matt and Edd Part2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m also not feeling the motivation to do much anymore so I’m really sorry guys that I’ve skipped out on writing. I’m just not feeling the dear starboy...  
>  ❤️Tord StarSun❤️

      "Thanks for the directions." Tom rolled his eyes, a grin tugging at his lips. "So I actually have to give you a piggy back ride all day?"  
    
       Tord smiled. "This will do!" He chuckled and hugged his head as they walked inside. "Wish we could dance in the rain again though."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and it'll rain tomorrow?" Tom walked through the changing rooms/showers and to the pool, scanning over it. After a minute he sucked in a deep breath of the chlorine smelling air, exhaling slowly.

Tord looked around excitedly for Edd and Matt. He hopped up and down looking around like he was on a swivel.

Tom laughed at Tord's behavior, rubbing his eyes. "I guess they're not here yet. Eh- they'll get here soon. Just try to calm down."

Tord nodded and sat down on  some chairs in the sun. He smiled and let it warm his face for a bit when Edd could be heard. "TOM! HEY! WHO YOU WITH?"

"Uhh- you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Tom called back. Matt ran out of the showers, slathered in at least 3 layers of sunscreen. He almost slipped on a puddle on the painted concrete, but he managed to catch himself by holding his hands out in front of himself. His white swim trunks read 'I ♡ m@' - scribbled on with marker.

Tord looked at the short curiously. "Do those say... okay then." Tord became a little transparent. He giggled softly at the ridiculousness of it all.

Tom snickered, glancing down at Tord before back at the ginger. "Nice trunks, Matt." He said, catching the tall male by surprise. 

"Thanks, Tim!" The brunette furrowed his brows; did he really want to correct him this time? Most likely not.

"Um... it's Tom!" Tord called hidden by the umbrella. He looked up at the green clad boy running up to them. 

"Tom! Just tell us who it is. Wait where'd he go?" Tord had by now made himself completely invisible except for the flower crown he had put on that morning.

Matt looked around, confused, just after Tord had corrected him. The unfamiliar accent had him wracking his brain - for all he knew he didn't know any Norwegians. Tom snatched the flower crown off of Tord's head just to hide him completely. "Would you believe me if I told you I was the only other person here?"

Edd walked up to him. "Yeah um I'm sure I saw another person with you. Not hard to miss when it says 'I love KittyBoy' down his back with piercings." Edd smiled happily. 

"Sorry... I'm just nervous." Tord spoke up.

Matt walked over to join the conversation, but his eyes kept flicking the pool, clearly eager to hop in. Tom grinned, slicking his hair back only to have it spring back up in place. "So, I don't know if you recall but, my boyfriend - err, ex at the time - who died a year ago? It's him- he's here. With me."

Edd looked around. "No that's dumb and you're stupid for believing I'd believe that. There's no way he came back from the dead, Tom I was there with you at his funeral don't you remember? You weren't paying any mind to us but we were there." Edd looked at him. 

"Well actually not if you got raised from the dead." Tord appears and Edd let out an ear piercing shriek.

Tom hid his grin with the back of his hand, staring at Edd. The brunette scratched the back of his head, seemingly amused. "Who's stupid now?" He glanced over at Matt who looked equally as shocked, jaw dropped as he stared at Tord.

Tord chuckled nervously. "Sorry I'm a bit magic after coming back after you know... Nice to meet you!" Tord held out his hand smiling happily. Edd instead of taking his hand points at him with his mouth hanging open and looked at Tom.

Matt pushed past Edd, taking Tord's hand in both of his own, shaking vigorously. "So you're like a ghost then? That's terrifying! I'm Matt by the way, though I'm sure Tom has told you allll about me- don't haunt me please, mister ghost man-." Matt still shook his hand after finishing his small speech.

Tord giggles at Matt. "You're adorable but it's more like an angel if you know what I'm saying. I can do all sorts of things." Tord looked at Edd and waved. 

"There's no way... Tom did you drug me?" Edd asked looking at him.

"You just got here. What could I have done?" Tom retorted, stuffing his hands in the loose pockets of his swim trunks. "It was hard for me to believe at first too."

Edd began to basically feel Tord over as he tried to see if it was some trick. "There's no way..." he stared skeptically. 

"Boop!" Tord said poking his nose.

The blue clad male chuckled softly, lifting a brow at Edd's behavior. Looking at Matt, Tom could tell he had basically just accepted it, but that was Matt and he went along with most things he didn't feel like thinking through.

Edd sighed and finally extended his hand. 

"Hello Zombie Tord my names Edward but most call me Edd." Tord took his hand and chuckled. 

"I'm Tord and that's what I go by." Edd finally smiled.

Tom took the flower crown he had in his hand and placed it back on Tord's head, adjusting it until his thought it looked okay. "Okay, gorgeous, how about we go and hop in the pool?" All the sudden Matt linked arms with Tom, dragging him toward the edge of the pool. 

"Id love to!"

Edd looked at Tord and Tord looked at Edd. They burst out laughing and Edd put an arm around Tord's shoulders. "How about me and you go off the high dive together?" Tord smiled. 

"No thanks I'm kind of afraid of water after the whole... death... thing so." He chuckled nervously.

Tom was pulled into the water without warning by Matt, but luckily it wasn't the deep end of the pool so he could easily stand and have the water go no higher than his midwaist. The brunette looked over to Tord and Edd as Matt repeatedly splashed him, trying to get him to play along.

Edd pulled him along. “Come on! It will be fine!” 

Tord looked at him unsure. “I... I don’t know...”

"Edd," Tom said suddenly, slightly shaking his head. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea? He- did die drowning. He can't swim for the love of me."

Tord looked at him. “N-no it’s fine I can do it.” Tord stopped resisting. ‘For the love of Tom hu? I’ll show him’ Tord thought competitively. 

“Great! Let’s go. Maybe Tom can catch you!” Edd teased.

Tom was hesitant - alot more than Tord apparently. The brunette swam over to the deeper side of the pool where the diving board was and stayed near the edge, just in case. Matt got out and followed after the duo, a nervous smile on his face as he peered at the high dive.

Tord was made to go first and climbed up the latter and looked down. “YOU GOT THIS CONCOR YOUR FEAR!” Edd cheered. Tord swallows and backed up on the board before sprinting and jumping off.

Tom had a difficult time watching, wanting to squeeze his eyes closed in fear, but keeping them open to make sure he'd be okay. After seeing Tord jump, Matt was a little hesitant to go at all.

Tord fell towards the water and assumed the cannonball position and a loud splash could be heard and water could be seen rising very high and splash down like a tidal wave.

Tom hopped up on the side of the pool, peering down into the water with panic written all over his face. If Tord needed help swimming back to the side, Tom would have no problem assisting.

Tord was sitting on the bottom of the pool in a little air bubble not opening his eyes or anything. He was shaking but you couldn’t tell. “Is he okay?” Edd asked.

"I don't know, but if anything happened it's fucking on you." Tom stated in a harsh tone, diving back into the water. The chlorine didn't bother his eyes as much as he expected - not that he was complaining. Tom swam down to the smaller male, just grasping his shoulder at first.

Tord was still in his little bubble and looked at Tom and pulled him inside. “Tom... I’m scared... I fucked up... help...”

Tom took Tord's face in his hands, pulling him close to press a reassuring kiss to his forehead. He stroked the others cheeks in a small attempt to calm him. "It's okay, Starboy, it's fine.. We're barely 10 feet underwater - you can hold your breath long enough for us to float back to the top."

Tord looked at him and nodded letting the bubble get smaller and eventually submerged them and began to swim to the top.

Tom stayed close to Tord in case anything were to happen. When he came up out of the water he inhaled sharply, blinking the burning sensation out of his eyes.

Tord looked around he smiled and cheered. “I DID IT!” He hugged Tom.

"Good job, Starboy!" Tom hugged him back, peppering his face in sweet kisses.

Tord giggles and wrapped himself around Tom and kissed back. Edd looked at Matt who was looking in a mirror. “Why aren’t we like that?”

Tom got them back over to the wall and he grabbed Tord's hips, sitting him on the wall of the pool. He stayed in the water, resting his arms on Tord's thighs as he stared up at him. Matt tilted his mirror slightly to catch Edd's reflection. He continued to stare at himself, occasionally looking at Edd's reflection. "Because you're not romantic." The ginger snickered.

Edd crosses his arms. “Oh? How do I do that then?” He said rolling his eyes and watching Tord and Tom jealous. Tord bent down and kissed Tom’s forehead.

Matt rolled his eyes aswell, placing his mirror on the latter. He turned back to Edd, taking the green clad male's hand and leading him into a slow spin. When Edd was facing him once again Matt pulled him in close, placing Edd's hand on his shoulder as he leaned in to place a kiss to his nose." You just have to feel it." Matt said, grinning. Tom closed his eyes, somewhat leaning into Tord.

Tord smiled and kept kissing him. “Oh... um... how about this.” Edd starts to dance with him and smiled happily at him.

Tom tilted his head up to steal a fast kiss from Tord's lips. Tom bobbed back down, resting his chin on Tord's knees. 

Matt laughed softly, moving along with Edd's motions. "This works."

Tord giggles and looks around at the empty pool and suddenly he flopped into the water giving himself gills and a merman tail.

Edd moves with Matt walking close to the edge of the pool and giggled.

Tom's brows flicked in surprise and he watched as Tord dove underwater, deciding to watch him instead of stop him. 

The corner of Matt's lips lifted in a partial smile and he stole a quick feather-light kiss from Edd's lips.

Tord swam around and then swam to the surface and sang a song. It was a sirens song. 

Edd didn’t let the feather light kiss end and pushed into Matt’s lips.

Tom was tempted to swim over, but he stopped himself from doing do, deciding to sit where Tord had been before he had swam off. He kicked a little water Tord's direction. Matt didn't mind the kiss, but his cheeks did go a dark red.

Tord looked at Edd and decided to help him out. He gave Edd the same thing as him and swam up to Tom. “What love being made.” Tord chuckled. “WHAT THE HELL!” Edd looked at himself then up at Matt.

Tom placed a hand on Tord's cheek, smiling down at him. "You just cause trouble everywhere don't you?" Tom leaned down and nuzzled noses with him. Matt snorted a laugh, immediately covering his mouth to hide anymore laughs that would happen to slip.

Edd looked up at Matt and tried to make best of the situation. “Do I look more appealing now?” He did a duck face. Tord chuckled. “I’m just helping a bit...”

"Ah- if I were to agree with that I may be consenting to bestiality - in a way, so I'm going to have to say no." Matt smiled wide, pushing on Edd's side with his foot. Tom ruffled Tord's hair. "You have an odd way of helping."

Tord smiled hugging Tom. “Aw come on I’m half fish right now! You don’t SEA that everyday.” Edd chuckled. Tord smiled at Tom and kissed him again.

Tom kissed back, a slight smirk on his lips. 

Matt rolled his eyes at the pun, but chuckled regardless. "I didn't exactly need to see it-."

Edd grabbed Matt and rolled into the water with him playfully. Tord watched the two resting on Tom’s lap.

Matt let out a startled noise, falling back into the water. When he came back up he took a deep breath and pushed his oranges locks out of his face. "Edd!" He squeaked. Tom petted Tord's head and back, focusing on the other two aswell.

Tord closed his eyes and purred softly. Edd smiled at Matt and looked at Tord. “Hey I bet you can be a gorgeous merman too if you ask.” Tord looked at him.

Tom momentarily glanced down at Tord, continuing on with his motions. Matt shook his head, cringing. "I don't know.. I have- really nice legs."

Tord looked back at them and closing his eyes he gave him a magnificent mer-tail. Edd smiled at him. “Ha! Now we’re even.”

"Hhh! That's not fa- actually this looks pretty nice." Matt whined at first but after looking down at himself his perked up.

Tord chuckled and then pulled Tom in giving him a tail too. “Come on! Swim with us!” Tord dove under and circled around Edd and Matt. Edd giggles.

Tom looked a little annoyed with the tail, but being able to move it right at first - it just felt so odd. Matt smile wide and darted from one side of the pool and to the other repeatedly, seeing how quickly he could do it.

Tord chuckled with Edd and they smiled at each other. “Adorable boyfriend you have.” Tord said.

“Love your angst fill one.”

Matt stopped just beside Edd, staring at Tord. "Yes I am. I would say the same, but you're the cute one. Tom's a prick." Tom scoffed at Matt's remark. 

“You two are the best wingmen; no wonder I never dated anyone before Tord in highschool."

Tord giggles and hugged them all together. “I think he’s perfect! Need a little angst in my life as is but I love him all in all.” Tord smiled at them and Edd hugged back. 

“Yeah, he can be a bit angsty.”

Tord leaned on him. “Oh? How about the fact you’re no longer a vergin.” Tord nudged him. Edd’s eyes lit up like stars. 

“OML! You slept with a dead guy! NECROPHILIA!”

Matt died laughing right then and there, sinking down in the water until he was lying on his back at the bottom of the pool. Tom cleared his throat loudly, glaring over at Tord. He decided to change the subject himself. "Tord is really sensitive to biting."

Tord looked at Tom with an embarrassed look while Edd howled with laughter. “Yeah and? You’re the one who likes to bite me.” Tord smirked at him. “Plus... our lives are too short to define ourselves that way... we shouldn’t hide anything from each other.”

Matt swam back up, pressing his forehead on Edd's shoulder as he calmed his laughter down to a chuckle. Tom rolled his eyes, a grin on his face. "You and your life lessons.."

Tord swam up around him wrapping himself around Tom. “What! It’s true... we only have two days left...”

Edd perked up. “You only have two days!”

"Mhm. Both of us. Two days..." Tom confirmed, running his fingers through his hair. 

"Two days?! That's like," Matt began counting on his fingers. "Alot less days than me 'n Edd have!"

Edd looked at Tom. “How? You didn’t die! Wait are you killing yourself? Tom....”  
Tord sank to the bottom of the pool knowing he messed up.

Tom for once didn't pay any attention to Tord and stared forward at Edd. He gave a half-hearted shrug. "It's not that big a deal."

Edd grabbed him. “Tom this is death! You aren’t ready you aren’t even 20!”

Matt just watched, brows furrowed and looking genuinely concerned for once. Tom just shrugged again. "Neither was Tord."

Tord sat listening. “He made his choice! You still have time to live your life to the fullest. He can wait you know. You waited for him it wouldn’t be fair on you.” Edd crosses his arm.

"Yeah, well- this is my choice. Its not like he's dragging me along with him - he tried to convince me to carry on living at first, too, so no one is forcing me into this. No one's going to stop me either." Matt sank down with Tord, staring at the two above.

Tord looked at Matt. “As much as I love him... I don’t want him to throw away his life... he has so much to look forward too if he just waits...”

Edd shook him. “Dude! You have to go through life! You have no idea what you’re getting into here! For all you know this guy is a demon coming to trick you.”

Matt gave a lopsided grin. "It's Tom, believe me, he doesn't have much to look forward to, but.. I get where you're coming from." Tom finally pushed Edd away from him, looking pissed. 

“Shut up! If I wanted your consent I would have asked for it! I'm going through with it, damn it!! I can't live without him again!"

Tord looked at Matt. “He was supposed to grow up and inspired by me become a astrologist... searching the stars to find me... he’s going to give that up for me?”

Edd looked at him. “What do you mean? You seemed fine when you were with me and Matt.”

"This is Tom we're talking about. He either goes out of his way to get what he wants or he completely ignores his needs. He- really wants to stay with you." Matt glanced up at Tom, frowning slightly.

"I was then, but I don't need you guys as much as I need him now. I- more or less completely forgot you two existed after we graduated, but Tord never left my mind, which is one reason why I have to go with him. I'll lose my mind if I don't."

Edd still wasn’t convinced. “So you’re going to leave everything you might have here to go with him... that’s just great.”

Tord smiled at Matt. “He’s hardheaded I know but... he was supposed to end up with a girl... Laurel? I don’t remember but you two care about him a lot I can tell.”

"I don't have anything here. Can we just drop the subject? As I said before, it's not a big deal." Tom folded his hands behind his back, scowling. 

"Yeah. We've known him forever now." Matt scratched his head looking to Tord. "It's kind of sad to think that he'd just ditch us for you."

Tord looked at the bottom of the pool. “I could... erase his memories of me until he comes to the stars with me... I’d have to do it to Edd to though.”

Edd growled. “You’re just going to leave us like that!”

"You need to do whatever you think is right. I- am not the right person to be giving advice in these types of situations." Matt reached over and patted Tord's head.

"Yeah, I am." Tom sighed, closing his eyes for a few seconds to regain his composure. "Get over it, Edd."

Edd huffed and swam to the other end of the pool avoiding Tom. Tord chuckled looking at Matt. “I think you’re pretty smart. You just have a hard time accessing it.”

Tom turned his back to Edd, crossing his arms. He didn't look too pleased - he had hoped his friends would have respected his decision, but apparently not. 

"I'm only smart when I have to be!" Matt tapped his own head, a smirky-smile on his face.

Tord giggles and swam up next to Tom. “Tom calm down okay?” He hugged him. Edd looked like he was ready to cry.

Tom hugged back on instinct, his grip on the smaller male was tight and he buried his face in Tord's neck. Matt swam over to Edd, his expression showing concern once again. "Edd?"

Tord just hugged Tom right knowing he was upset right now. He kissed Tom’s head and left his face in his neck. 

Edd looked at Matt on the verge of a break down.

Tom sighed heavily, sounding more annoyed than upset, though he was floating somewhere between the two of those.

Seeing Edd like that made his heartache - Matt was usually the crybaby of the two. Matt swam close to the other, pressing his forehead to the other's.

Tord presses a kiss to Tom’s forehead. 

Edd smiled at Matt and closed his eyes.

Tom let out a weak grunt, silently pressing a few kisses to Tord's neck. 

Matt closed his eyes aswell, wrapping an arm loosely around Edd.

Tord shuttered a bit falling against Tom. “D-don’t, not now...” he closed his eyes. 

Edd kissed Matt and wrapped his tail around his.

"I wasn't planning anything, don't worry.." Tom said softly, his grip on Tord loosening. 

Matt's heart fluttered in his chest, his cheeks tinting a soft pink as he returned the kiss.

Tord looked at Tom. “I meant trying to make me moan you stupid?” Tord giggles and lightly bit Tom. 

Edd giggles holding Matt. “At least I’ll still have you...”

"I wasn't trying to do anything except love on my incredible boyfriend." Tom stated, laughing softly at the bite. 

Matt raised a brow. "What do you mean? Tom is still over there-."

Tord bit down a little harder. 

“I mean at least I will still have you Matt... even if we aren’t mermaids.”

Tom hummed softly, enjoying the feeling of Tord's teeth; it wasn't to the point where the pain was unbearable, luckily. 

Matt hugged Edd around his neck. "You'll always have me... 'n Tom. He's just trying to figure everything out right now."

Tord closed his eyes and with a smile dragged Tom to the bottom of the pool. 

Edd hugged Matt. “Whatever just don’t leave me alone as well.”

Tom just floated behind Tord, not resisting in any way whatsoever. 

Matt pressed a few soft kisses to the side of Edd's head as reassurance. "I promise I won't."

Tord lay on the bottom of the pool and wrapped his tail around Toms. 

Edd giggles at Matt. “You think he’ll let us keep the tails?”

Tom pressed a kiss to Tord's forehead, a smile creeping onto his face. 

Matt laughed and shook his head. "Why would you want to anyways?"

Tord lay flat on the pool floor his neck exposed and he looked up at him. 

Edd looked at Matt. “Who else can brag about a fancy tail?”

Tom leaned down and pressed a single kiss to the column of Tord's neck before leaning back up just to admire him. Matt hummed in thought. 

“Any mermaid who hasn't been caught and experimented on by scientists..? Talking fish? Sea men?"

Tord lay still on the bottom of the pool. His ruby red scales glinted with the rays of light that broke through. 

Edd kissed Matt. “We could join a circus.”

Tom pressed a soft kiss to Tord's lips, but he pulled a few centimeters away after doing so. "You're so beautiful.." Tom said in awe. 

Matt's face instantly went pink with the kiss, but he pretended not to notice. "I'd rather be recognized for my beauty. Not be seen as a circus freak."

Tord looked up at Tom and smiled. “Keep kissing me...”

Edd hugged Matt tightly. “You are beautiful.”

|| p u b k? Omfg I meant pink- why is autocorrect never helpful??

"If you insist.." Tom pressed his face into Tord's neck, pressing light kisses over the side of his neck. 

Matt hugged back, lightly patting Edd's back. "I know."


	27. Chapter27. Lets make a deal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the long absence. I’ve been busy trying to finish the book but here we are! We’re finally finished so please enjoy these chapters UwU.
> 
> TORD TALKS TO TOMKS DAD ALONE Y'ALL! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT NOT A DRILL!  
> -Tord StarSun ❤️

On the way home Tord began telling them all he knew about stars, Heaven, Earth, and magic. He explained what his magic came from and even showing them his wings. Edd seemed really interested, Matt confused as hell, and Tom just admired his lover. He never did tire of hearing about his knowledge.

Tom smiled slightly to himself. He was glad they all seemed to be getting along. Matt looked like an amazed child after being shown the wings- but that was nothing new - and admired the ring Tord had given Tom.

While they all talked to each other Tom continued walking in silence, soon spotting his house up ahead. He adjusted his grip on Tord.

Tord looked ahead seeing everyone was waiting to arrive he talked to Edd and Matt about what Tom was like at school. "Wouldn't shut him mouth about you." Was all Edd said.

Tom rolled his eyes at the answer, but didn't even make an attempt to correct it because he wasn't wrong-. Matt laughed and nodded. "Yeah, everyday it was always Starboy this and boyfriend that."

Edd chuckled. "We always asked to meet you but he said he was waiting for the right time." 

Tord chuckled and looked at Tom. "Is that true?"

"Yeah." Tom sighed out, stepping onto his lawn and walking up the stone path that lead to the door. "I didn't know if you'd feel comfortable around them, so I wanted to push back the meeting."

Tord looked at Tom. "I like meeting new people Tom!" He kissed his forehead and hugged his neck. Tom's father walked out of the house and saw them. He sighed looking at them. 

"You disappoint me..." he said with a grunt.

"I know," Tom said back to his dad, not even hesitating to slip past him to get into the house. Matt awkwardly shuffled behind Tom - Tom's dad always intimidated him despite Matt being taller.

Tord sat down on the floor with them and looked at Tom. "So what's this thing you've been planning." Edd has glared at Tom's dad and sat down with them.

Tom lightly patted Tord's head. "Hold on, I'll go get it." Tom turned and hurried up the stairs and to his room. Matt sat down, crossing his legs as he looked around the room.

Edd looked at Matt and slipped an arm around his shoulders. "So what do you want to do after the funeral for these two?" Edd asked causing Tord to chuckle apparently not bothered by it anymore.

"Cry??" Matt stated, almost sounding offended. "You make it sound like it's no big deal."

Edd looked at him. "I didn't mean it like that Matt! I meant what are we going to do with our lives?"

Matt shrugged, leaning over to lay his head in Edd's lap. "Get married.. Adopt kids.. Anything." 

After searching his entire room Tom finally found was he was looking for and headed back downstairs, taking a seat right next to Tord.

Edd smiled at Matt. "You want kids?" 

Tord ignored what Edd and Matt were saying and looked at Tom.

Kissing his cheek he asked. "What have you got for me KittyBoy?"

"Well, yeah- doesn't everybody?" Matt then turned his head to look over at Tom who had come back. 

"So a while before you died, I got something for you - and I didn't give it to you then because I thought you would think I was weird. It was a lot of money - my college saving actually, because fuck education," Tom laughed lightly at that. "But anyways- here." Tom held out a ring to Tord. "I- was reminded about this when you asked me to marry you, and I was going to have it buried with you, but they wouldn't let me so... I'm glad I can give it to you now."

 

Tord looked at it and his eyes became Galaxy like. "Oh my god Tom... it's beautiful!" He squeals putting it on and kissing him. 

Edd looked at Tom and Tord. "They seem so happy together..."

Tom smiled slightly into the kiss, relieved that Tord had liked it. He pulled away from the kiss, not wanting to make Edd and Matt feel awkward. "I thought I was overdoing it with the details of the ring, but I'm glad you like it.." 

Tord chuckled and crawled into Tom's lap looking Tom in the eyes. "I will cherish it forever." 

Edd looked at the two then back at Matt, smiling, he pulled out the ring that Tord had made him. "Will you marry me as well?"

Tom pressed his forehead to Tord's, closing his eyes. 

Matt's own heart skipped a beat; he wasn't sure if it was a genuine proposal or just a joke, but either way he was happy. He didn't say anything, he just sat up and pulled Edd in for a soft kiss.

Tord smiled at Tom and kissed him softly. "Can we have a sleep over? Like all of us?"

Tom returned the soft kiss, smiling when Tord pulled away. At the question he gave a small nod. "If everyone agrees."

Edd smiled. "I'll stay! Say don't you two need to get married soon?"

Tom gave Edd an odd stare before nodding. He had no idea what the other had in mind. 

Matt straightened himself back up, looking to Tord and Tom. "Well, I'm not going home alone, so I'll stay too."

Tord looked at Tom. "If you two stay for the wedding as well I could quickly set up something in the back yard if you want. I mean I do have magic." 

Edd looked at Matt. "Well we'll attend then." Matt nodded frantically. 

Tom looked back at Tord. "We could do that. You'll get to see me make a fool of myself."

Tord looked at him. "How would you be a fool?"

Tord looked at Tom and kissed him. Edd tackles Matt in a kiss. Tom kissed back without a second thought, pulling Tord up against him. A startled noise escaped Matt's throat at the sudden kiss, but he gripped onto Edd and returned the kiss.

Tom's dad walked into the living room and snapped. "OKAY ALL GAY GOES TO THE ROOMS!" He grabbed his face. "You four are going to kill me..."

.·:*¨༺Tiny time Skip༻¨*:·.

While the boys were all having fun talking about the perfect fantasy wedding Tord was wringing his hands and answering the occasional question. He felt awful and it was taking a toll on him to continue using so much magic and his little party tricks at the pool didn't help him.

He sighed and stood up. He had one more thing to do before it was over... before he could leave the Earth with his lover for good. He thought of his beautiful house in the stars and sniffed. 'No... stay strong Tord. For him... but I need to fix everything.' He looked at Tom and then looked down at the faded scars on his wrists before sneaking his way out of Tom's room down into the kitchen where he knew he'd find Tom's father. He made sure to make a barrier to keep Tom or any of the others from interrupting.

Tord looked around for Tom's dad. "Hello? Greg?"

The hunched figure of Tom's dad froze up at that voice, but he was quick to broaden up and press his lips into a thin line, turning to face the teen. "What do you want?"

Tord walked up to him. "I want to know what your problem with me and my fiancé is." Tord then took a couple root beers from the fridge thinking his friends would appreciate them and set them down looking at Greg.

"Fiancé?" He hissed out, unaware of the whole marriage situation. He pushed that aside for a moment. "I didn't raise my son to be a faggot. Ever since you and your sorry excuse of a family moved in next door he's been trouble."

Tord leaned on the counter. "Is that your only complaint? The fact that I'm a man and he is too? You know I love him... unlike you. You hurt him even before I came alone so what really is your problem? Hmm? Is it jealousy that he's happier than you? The fact he can stick with one lover? Or is it the fact that you're afraid? I'm waiting." He taunted.

Tom's father scowled and home crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame of the kitchen. "I don't have to answer to some dead kid."

Tord thinks for a second before opening a root beer and offering it to him. "I mean you don't have to but I'm just here to say your son has worked damn hard to please you and this is how you're going to be with one kink in his personality that you don't like?"

The man glared down at Tord before taking the drink, hesitating at first. "You're a kid. What much would you know about raising kids? I have control over him until he moves out of this house and as of right now he's just keeping himself locked down here. If you ask me, he likes the abuse."

Tord shook his head. "You don't understand do you? You think hitting him and breaking bottles on his head makes him happy? I know it doesn't but it doesn't really matter anymore does it? He's coming with me to the stars and you can't exactly stop him. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me. Also.. is your grudge with me?"

"My grudge is with you, but I can't exactly do anything about that, can I? Considering last time I tried I was tied to my own goddamn furniture." He hissed, ignoring that first half of the little speech.

"I'm not sure you're listening to me..." Tord took a sip of root beer. "Why do you hurt him? Is it because of me? Because by all means smash bottles on my head but don't do it to him. Now... what the hell gave you the idea to beat him. Now don't make me be forceful." He drank some more of the root beer.

"I hurt him just because. I'm a violent person, and a violent person and alcohol aren't the best mix." He shrugged and rolled his eyes as if it were no big deal.

"Then why don't you stop drinking like you do? Why do you even do this to yourself? It's not fair on Tom..."

"I choose to cope with things by drinking. I do it because I want to and I don't plan on stopping, and if Thomas had a problem with it he'd fight me back, but he hasn't. He's only raised his voice at me - and tackled me that one time I was going to shoot you right in your ugly mug. He can take care of himself. If he has a problem he can come talk with me himself instead of sending his sluts down here to do it."

Tord turned dark red and pulled Tom's dad down to his level. "Listen here mister I like being nice not mean and I'm going to have to get mean if you can't treat Tom like a human being for a few days. Give him love and care okay? I'll give you unimaginable riches if you do and you can purchase all the alcohol you want after we're gone Okay? So bite your tongue and suck it up. He is who he is and no amount of beating is going to change him alright? Anytime you need to hit someone hit me alright? Do you got that Mr?" Tord let him go and demonstrated his powers. A piece of gold appears on the counter.

The man narrowed his eyes, trying to act as if he wasn't scared, but in actuality he had almost peed himself. He wasn't going to allow himself to panic in front of a teenager. He just scoffed giving an annoyed eyeroll. "Fine. Keep him away from me and there won't be any problem."

Tord looked at the man still dark red in the face and made both of his eyes glow red. "That's not enough. You need to show him you love and care about him. That's all I want you to do and you can have a fun fest smashing bottles on my head and doing whatever okay? Do we have a deal?" He held out his hand to him.

Tom's father straightened up with a scowl. His shoulders seemed to broaden as he stood, looking down at Tord. He reached out and gripped Tord's hand tightly. "Deal."

Tord shook his hand and smiled. "Good! I know you could be reasonable! Now tomorrow me and Tom are getting married and if you could just stand in the back that would be great." Tord smiled at him sweetly.

His scowl only worsened at that and he pulled his hand away, letting it fall back at his side. "Whatever, I'll be there. Doesn't mean I'm going to like letting him marry a-" he stopped himself and just shook his head.

Tord looked at him. "A what? Come on and say it. It's not like I'm asking for your blessing and I want to make you understand so bad but... I don't want to force it on you. I know you were a good man once and I know you can be him once again but I need to know what went wrong."

Tord felt it best to just listen to him. "Yes sir." He looked at him and decided to make it up to him and left him a gift on the counter. It was a picture of their family. Tord pretended to leave but went invisible instead. All to see if Tom's dad would like it.

The man caught sight if the picture and curiosity got to better of him. He took it in his hands and slowly turned to lean back on the counter, staring down at the photo. He murmured something along the lines of 'where has the the days gone,' before rubbing his eyes.


	28. Chapter28. 💞The ending we deserve💞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S THE ENDING WEEEEEWOOOOO WEEEEE WOOOOOO OML IMA CRY!  
> \- Tord StarSun ❤️

Tord walked back upstairs with the sodas and walked into the room smiling. "Tom 🎵 guess who's going to be coming to our wedding? You'll never guess."

Tom turned his attention to Tord, raising his brows curiously. He thought for a moment, his tongue poking out between his lips aswell. "Myyyyy- mom?"

Tord hugged him. "No! Your dad agreed to come!" Tord giggles hugging him. "Isn't that amazing?"

"No- no, it's not- Tord! He'll ruin everything! He's crazy! Haven't you realized?" Tom didn't hug Tord back.

Tord hugged him. "Shhh... I've fixed everything okay?" He explained what he did.

Tom slowly hugged him back. "You did all that for me? Really? It- that's amazing."

Tom hummed, pressing a soft kiss to Tord's lips. "Too bad I don't have a gift for you.."

Tord looked at him. "I don't know... think you can work it tonight maybe? I know what I said but... you know we only have two days to do what we want."

Tom gave a silent nod. "Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it." He rested his chin on Tord's shoulder, sighing softly.

Tord kissed Tom on the cheek softly. "I'm asking you if it's okay Tom. I don't want to make you uncomfortable and besides... this is your life." Edd watched with tears in his eyes. Tom nodded again. 

"You could never make me uncomfortable like this. I'm okay with it.."   
Matt noticed Edd's tears and gave a small smile, leaning over to wipe them away. Edd hugged Matt still crying.

Tord smiled kissing his cheek. "How about we just do what we did before getting in the shower? That way we're still innocent." Tord smiled at him.

 

Tom flashed a smile back, moving to press a soft kiss to Tord's neck. "That'll do for me."  
Matt then hugged the Brit back, running his fingers through Edd's hair.

Tord chuckled and kissed Tom back. Wrapping his legs around his waist and holding his head close. Edd leaned into Matt. "Wanna give them some privacy?" Matt nodded and they both got up to leave the room.

Tord rocked with Tom as the movie played a love song. Tord looked up at Tom and smiled. "Oh! You know what that means~" Tord said smiling.

"Sure do!" A cheesy smile spread across his face before he leaned in close to Tord's ear. "What does that mean again-?"

Tord chuckled. "Love song it's time to share some love duh." Tord kissed Tom deeply.

Tom felt kind of stupid for not putting two and two together. The brunette kissed back with slight force, leaning toward Tord. "I'll follow your lead this time~"

.·:*¨༺Wedding day༻¨*:·.

Tord woke up next to Tom the next morning and looked at the sleeping ginger and brunette couple and smiled softly. Tord kissed Tom a little disappointed he didn't get to have another intense make out session with him. He kissed Tom and got out of bed meeting Tom's dad in the kitchen. "Hello sir!"

Tom's dad rolled his eyes upon hearing Tord, and as much as he wanted to strangle the teen he didn't - when he did make promises on rare occasion he did keep them. He breathed out a sigh, letting himself untense before speaking, turning to face the Norski as he poured liquid from a flask into his coffee mug. "Hello kid."

Tord sat down on a chair in front of his dad. "What are you up to?"

"Drinking." The man stated gruffly, leaning back against the counter as he scratched his stubble.

Tord looked at him smiling his eyes sparkled. He had his own goal today other than get married which was win over Tom's dad into thinking that he wasn't that bad. "Eh, I don't really like coffee I'm more of a hot cocoa lover myself." He thought about asking about the photo he left behind.

Tord chuckled. "Yeah I know but I thought you might as well get to know me. I mean you barely even know why I bother to stick around. Plus Tom's a lot like you."

Another roll of his eyes. "Don't say that; we're nothing alike. He's more like his mother." He rubbed his neck. "And I'm not sure why a little detail like that would be so important?"

Tord looked at Tom's dad. "Well... he's pretty evenly split I'd say. Anyway... I thought you should know since there are certain things happening around so... anything in particular you'd like to know?"

"Yes, actually." Tom's dad straightened up, taking another sip from his mug before speaking once again. "How exactly are you back? You died."

Tord smiled at him. "Well contrary to belief Stars are conscious. I begged and begged for them to let me come back to KittyBo- Tom and they gave me a week to do so. Anything else?"

He obviously wasn't believing that, but he didn't even have the motivation to question the logic behind it. "Yeah, who the h e l l is Kittyboy?"

Tord looked away at the wall and projected a video on it. It was just him replaying his memories but it was still the same thing. "It's what I call Tom. We met when I first moved in and he was singing. Our cat Star was sitting on his window sill and when I sang along he turned around and was confused, seeing the cat he asked her if it was her but I spoke up and from that day on I've nicknamed him KittyBoy." Tord smiled fondly seeing it play out on the wall."

Tom's father squinted at the video, both confused and intrigued with it. Confused by the fact that his son thought a cat could sing and intrigued simply because the projection came out of no where. "Theres many, many things I could say about this, but for the sake of our agreement I shouldn't."

Tord looked at him. "Tom's not here. Go ahead." Tord looks at him giving him all his attention.

"Well for one, my son is a fucking idiot for even considering the cat was the source of the singing. Two, what kind of first meeting was that? Something straight out of a damn soap opera. And three, I don't understand how either of your gay asses function. That had nothing to do with the flashback, but I thought I should just state that."

Tord chuckled. "Love is Love in my opinion but I respect your sir. But I really want to know... why do you hate me and Tom being together?" Tord looked at his dad again.

The brunette male gave a shrug, not really wanting to explain himself. "Maybe I wanted grand children. Maybe I wanted a nice daughter-in-law. Or maybe I just wanted son to act like a man and not go chasing after other little boys."

Tord shrugged and looked at him. "I'd say Im pretty feminine but you're probably right..." Tord looked away. "...if I had stayed dead he would have ended up with a nice girl and had wonderful kids... there was a chance he would have ended up alone but it was pretty fifty fifty." Tord shuddered. "I guess what I'm trying to say is... I guess I'm sorry for ruining everything but... I love Tom and he loves me... I mean I'd kill myself over him. The reason I'm doing this is so... I could at least try to have somewhat of a father but I guess not because I never seem to please anyone and I'm not what you were thinking of when you thought of an in law and I know you just wish I would die again and that I'm probably making this worse but I want to make it better... I just don't know how..."

The man set the mug down, crossing his arms. He didn't want this to become some sort of pity party, but seems like it was too late to do anything about that. He rolled his eyes yet again, his irises only being black unlike Tom's eyes which were black through and through. "Wow, aren't you just a small sack of sadness? Really - there's no reason to get all blue over this. It's not like you care what I think; if you did you would have been gone and never come back, so why are you suddenly getting all worked up about this? Because you're getting married? You want my full blessing? Some third thing?" He looked down at Tord. "Stop trying to make it better. You should scurry back off to my skank of a son right about now."

Tord looked up at him but he was no longer smiling. He looked full on enraged. "Little boy... little fag... someone nobody wants around am I right? Is that what you're thinking! Well listen up mister... I'm not in this for myself anymore! I'm in it for Tom! He wants your approval and if I have to get it through force I will! He is everything to me and if I have to be mean then I will!" Tord growled at him.

The man merely scoffed, grabbing up his mug as he moved around Tord to begin off toward the kitchens exit. "Whatever. I told you I'd bite my tongue at the wedding, hell- I'll even fake a smile if you want me to, but no where in this agreement did you say you were going to act all intimidating. It's not like I'm keeping you from my son, but one more goddamn threat and some arrangements may have to be made. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be returning to my room. To my /wife/. Because I have a socially accepted relationship unlike the two of you."

Tord bit his own lip and spun around to face his father. "WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM!" Tord snapped his fingers and chains came up from the ground and held him. "WHAT CAN I DO! WHAT CAN I DO TO MAKE YOU SHOW AT LEAST SOME LOVE FOR YOUR SON!" Tord yelled and took a deep breath. "The reason I made the agreement was so Tom could feel loved... just make him happy for one day... JUST ONE! That's all I ask." Tord looked at him genuinely pleading with him. 

The man flinched upon feeling the cold metal around his wrists, his eyes looking frantic as he tugged a few times at the restraints. He turned to look at Tord, and he was plainly refusing to show any sign of fear. "I do love my son- what do you want me to do? Scream it at the top of my lungs?" The man tugged at the metal once again, letting an annoyed grunt slip through his lips. "He's getting married today, I'm not sure how much happier a person can get."

A cool air settled in the house as Tord got angrier and angrier and cut it down to a few short words.  
"CAN YOU QUIT BEING AN ASSHOLE!"

"The hell do you want from me?!" His voice raised and his face contorted into a gnarly scowl. "We've already settled the fact that I won't snap around my son for the time being, so why don't you just leave me alone?! I refuse to be treated this way in my own damn home!"

The man took the opportunity to grab Tord up by the collar and he pulled the younger boy closer. "There's no need for that. Have the wedding here. I don't agree with who my son chose to marry, but I will be there for him - whether either of you want me to or not."

Tord looked at him and smiled at him. "I knew you cared about Tom. I just had to make sure and I'm sure you'll be happy to give this to your wife." Tord left in the older man's had a gold locket with pictures of their family in it. "And if you care to..." he put a small picture of himself in the man's hand to do with as he wished.

The man looked down at the pictures in his hand, lifting a brow in confusion, though it lasted only a short time. "I'm sure she'd appreciate these. Thanks." Though he was sincere, his voice was monotone.

Tord smiled and walked upstairs and got back into bed with Tom. He felt satisfied that he managed to get his dad to somewhat accept him.

As soon as Tord was back in bed Tom's arm seemed to slip around the smaller male's waist, tightening, to hold him close to his chest. He murmured a soft 'good morning' and placed a sleepy kiss to Tord's forehead.

Tord smiled and kissed Tom back. "Well... you ready to get married?" Tord chuckled hugging Tom tightly.

Tom hummed, his eyes going wide. "Is it bad that I forgot-?" The surprised expression faded away and was replaced with a smile. "Not that I want to get married any less."

Tord slapped Tom lightly. "How could you!" He faked being mad. He then chuckled and kissed his cheek.

Tom laughed softly, moving to nuzzle Tord's neck. "You can't stay mad at me. I'm too lovable."

Tord snorted. "Hardly! It's because I love you, you goon. You're amazing though...."

"You saying I'm not lovable? I'm- hurt." Tom teased, soon releasing Tord and sitting up to stretch. "And tired.."

Tord chuckled and got out of the bed. "You are lovable love." He closed his eyes and filled Tom with energy.

"Mm... nah. I take that back." Tom stood on his knees, stretching his arms far above his head before dropping them back at his sides. "I'm a handful."

Tord chuckled and hugged him. "You're my handful." Tord hugged him softly.

The taller male snorted a laugh, hugging Tord back. "Forever and always..~"

Tord kissed his nose. "So... wanna go set up the wedding? I've got an idea but if you have one I'd be willing to hear it." Tord chuckled and kissed Tom's cheek.

"Throw it at me." He said in response to the idea. He felt his heart flutter at the mention of the wedding.

Tord laughed. "Stars everywhere! I could grow a weeping willow and down its branches I could lace them with lights and all around the place in trees we could have lights hanging and then I could clear the sky tonight and a whole bunch of stuff!" Tord continued to rant on about what it would look like.

Tom smiled, reaching out to take Tord's hands in his own. He leaned forward to silence the Norski with a soft kiss, which he pulled away from after a second or so. "It sounds amazing. Can't wait."

Tord chuckled and kissed Tom back. "Sorry I was rambling again wasn't I?"

"Mhm," Tom nodded slightly. "It was kind of cute though..~"

Tord looked at Tom and kissed him again. "Yeah well... maybe I need to shut my mouth more."

"No- I like listening to you speak. You've got that unique little accent.." Tom sat back on the bed, his arms resting on the bed to keep him propped up.

Tord jumped on top of Tom with just enough force to push him down but not to hurt him. "Is it though? I always thought my voice was annoying."

Tom looked up at him, surprised at first. "Well, I like it. You don't hear alot of Norwegian accents in Britain."

Tord chuckled and lay down on Tom's back. "Sure... Anyway wanna wake up the two on the floor or wait?"

"Let's wake 'em up. If they sleep in they'll be lazy all day." Tom grabbed a pillow from beside himself and tossed it at the two.

Tord smiled and looked at them and they began to float into the air and Tord made water balloons appear. "How about we do it this way?"

Edd Rolls over in the air.

"I like the way you think." Tom cocked a brow in amusement. "I think I'm finally getting through to you." He grabbed up one if the water balloons, carefully bouncijng it in his hand.

Matt just floated there, a little trail of dried spit leading from the corner of his mouth to his chin.

Tord reeled back and hurled his at Edd and Matt laughing. Edd screamed and Tord let him float to the ground as he shook water out of his hair.

Matt was still asleep even after being pelted with balloons. That didn't surprise Tom all that much - Matt was the deepest sleeper he had ever met in his life. The brunette got up, water balloon in hand, and stood over the ginger. He didn't hesitate to pop the balloon over Matt's head, causing the ginger to finally wake up, coughing and hacking on water.

Tord laughed his ass off as Matt floated to the ground and Edd joined in.

Matt stood, bent over as he coughed. When he finally calmed he sent a glare to Tom, though it was no where near threatening. A cheesy grin was plastered on Tom's face as he looked to the ginger biting back laughter.

Matt pushed his wet hair out of his face, huffing in annoyance. "Why are you two laughing?! I could have died!" Tom just rolled his eyes throwing an arm over Matt's shoulders.

Tord snapped his fingers and everything in the room disappeared leaving bins of water balloons. "WATER FIGHT!" Tord screamed and Edd gladly joined in pegging Tom in the head.

Tom was glad that he was hit with a water balloon and not a baseball because with as much force as that thing was thrown Tom would've been knocked out on the spot. Edd sure did have an arm. Tom picked up a balloon and chucked it back at Edd, just barely missing his shoulder. Matt was just cowering, not too thrilled with the reality that he could actually get hit again.

Tord grabbed a couple of balloons and you could see the competitive spirit enter his eyes and he grinned widely as he hit Edd and Tom. "HAHAHA! Nobody can take me down!" Tord giggles.

Tom hurried over to Tord and wrapped his arms around him, trying to keep his arms down so he couldn't pelt them anymore. He was laughing and yelling 'come on! Get him!' to Edd and Matt, just to get revenge on Tord. Matt finally stood up and joined in, tossing water balloons at both Tord and Tom who was holding the Norski back.

Tord laughed until he got a mouthful of water and all the balloons stopped mid air and suddenly rained down on them. Tord shook his hair and smiled but he was silently freaking out on the inside since his mind flashed back to getting drowned. "Anyways Guys... wanna start setting up the wedding?"

Tom loosened his grip on Tord, letting the other males arms free only to slip his arms around Tord's waist. He rested his chin on the Norski's shoulder from behind, allowing his eyes to slip closed as he hummed a 'yes' in response to his question.

Tord chuckled and hugged Tom tightly. "Alright So where do you guys wanna start?" Edd and Matt both started yelling things at him quickly.

"Ah- I say we practice perfecting the kiss while those two set everything up." Tom flashed a smile, clearly joking, but in all honesty he wouldn't have minded if Tord agreed.

Tord looked up at him and then looked at the two people in front of them planning. "Alright you two I'm going to put you in charge of putting the decorations up and everything and Tom and I will stay here. Sound good? You can surprise us." Edd nodded happily and looked at Matt.

Matt nodded frantically, his blue eyes wide and sparkling in excitement. Tom looked at Tord in surprise. "You- do realize I was kidding, right?"

Tord turned to look at Tom. "Does it look like I am?" He smiled kindly hugging Tom. Edd grabbed Matt's hand and ran out of the house.

Matt hurried behind Edd, feeling kind of full of himself. He was chosen to help set up a wedding- who wouldn't feel good about that? Tom's brows flicked in amusement, and he returned the hug.

Tom then turned to Tord, kissing his fingers then reached up to press them to Tord's lips in an indirect kiss. "I can't believe we're going to be married forever after today, and- my dad's coming, right?"

Tord chuckled. "I made sure of it. I think he's not as sore on the subject of the whole... man x man thing but I kinda threatened the fact that we would just have the wedding somewhere else and I kid you not this is what he said. "There's no need for that. Have the wedding here. I don't agree with who my son chose to marry, but I will be there for him - whether either of you want me to or not." So know you know... your dad does care, at least a little." Tord pushes Tom down then scoots down so he could lay his head on Tom's chest.

Tom felt his heart weigh heavy and he looked down at Tord. He ran his hand up and down Tord's back in a soothing manner, but as he did do he seemed lost in his thoughts. He knew his dad cared for him, at least a little, but that just seemed too good to be true. Regardless, a small smile crept to his lips. "That's amazing.."

Tord smiled at him but could tell something was wrong. Afraid to get into another fight he just left it alone and closed his eyes resting on Tom's chest. "Can we just... rest for a moment?"

Tom rolled onto his side, but still kept Tord close to him. The brunette pressed a few soft kisses to the other's forehead before closing his eyes aswell. "Is everything alright?" Tom asked in a hushed tone, running his fingers through Tord's golden brunette hair.

Tord looked up at him tears streaming out of his eyes. He was smiling though. "I can't believe we're finally going to get married... after all that time!" Tord giggles and tried to wipe his eyes but he couldn't keep himself from crying.

Tom smiled, glad that that was the reason Tord was crying and it wasn't anything serious - but at the same time it was. Tom pecked his lips, another smile curling his lips. "I don't think- no- I know I've never wanted to have anyone more in my life. I need you. Always."

Tord giggles and continued to cry and he stuffed his face into Tom's neck.

Tom chuckled softly, giving Tord a soft squeeze. He knew Tord was the emotional type, but he didn't expect anything like this.

Tord continued to cry while smiling. "I'm sorry but I'm so gosh darn happy!" Tord made a loud happy squeal.

"I'm still kind of awestruck that my dad is coming- willingly." Tom smiled down at Tord, looking as if all his troubles melted away. "I want to ask him to be my best man.. but that would probably be pushing it?"

Tord hugged him tightly. "Do what you thinks best... maybe he needs to know you care too."

Tord hugged him tightly. "Do what you thinks best... maybe he needs to know you care too."

Tom gave a brief nod. "I'll talk to him later. Right now... I kind of just want to spend time with my soon-to-be."

Tord chuckled and kissed Tom for a long time.

Tom returned the kiss, struggling to force the smile off his face the entire time.

Tord kissed Tom's cheek. "How was that?"

"Great as always~" He chided, silently admiring Tord's eyes again. Tom sighed dreamily, leaning into Tord's embrace. "You should wear something open in the back during our wedding to show off your piercings."

Tord chuckled. "How about I wear a dress then? One all gold and glittery." He chuckled but was serious.

"I think you'd look amazing." Tom closed his eyes, silently picturing it.

Tord looked at him. "So shall I try and make one?"

"Unless you want to wear my mom's old wedding dress, I suggest you try and make one." Tom grinned, giving a soft nod.

Tord chuckled and in the center o the room a white dress with gold stars and and an open back appeared. "Thoughts?" It has a long train and the bottom was poofy.

"Thoughts? Uhm-.." He seemed to ponder for a minute. "Isn't it bad luck for me to see your dress before the wedding begins?"

Tord jumped and the dress dissolved into dust on the floor. "Oh! Sorry!" He got out of the bed. "Guess I have to go plan then!"

Tom got up aswell, but turned to walk over to the window and peek out. He looked down at the ground, hoping to spot Shadow there since she was usually around near the afternoon - he didn't spot her and he turned back around to Tord. "Don't plan too hard."

Tord nodded and shooed Tom out of the room. "Maybe you should go help Matt and Edd?"

Tom nodded. "Sounds good. I'll see you later, my beautiful /wife/." He said, putting emphasis on the last word for the hell of it.

Tord chuckled and began to think to himself as dust flew about the room.

Tom did as suggested and made his way through the house to get to the backdoor.

Edd looked up at him and waved. "Hey Tom! Me and Matt are just busy with decorating. Have you come to help?"

Matt hurried over to the two, throwing his arm around Edd's shoulders. "I have, sadly." Tom smiled and glanced around. "Looks good so far."

Edd laughed. "Sadly? This is your wedding! You should be happy and proud of your future. What is he wearing anyway? A sparkling tux?"

"Not to mention that your partner is a beauty~" Matt chimed in with a wink. 

That only caused Tom to snort before answering Edd's question. "He's wearing a dress."

Edd Smiles. "Oh my! He'll look beautiful I bet. Anyway... let's get this done for him, hmm?"

Tom nodded and flashed a smile. Just looking around had his imagination running wild. He was picturing the entire ceremony and how it would play out.

Edd watched him for a second when he realized what Matt said. "Hey! Aren't I a beauty?"

Matt looked over at Edd with a hum. After a second he looked the male up and down before snickering and just walking off to carry on decorating.

Edd looked after him open mouthed. "H-hey!" He ran after him and Tord walked outside wearing a white button up with a pink sweater over it hanging on one shoulder. He also wore black shortie shorts. "Tom!"

Matt laughed and ducked behind a tree, yet knowing that it wouldn't do any good. Tom had turned his attention to Tord, a smile growing on his face.

Tord ran up to him and jumped into Tom's arms. He wrapped his legs around Tom's waist and his arms around his neck. "Is it ready to start?"

Tom nodded "And I think I'll be okay as soon as we're wed." He smiled, glancing up at the other. Matt hummed happily, pressing a few gentle kiss to the others head.

Tord took Tom's hand and lead him to the alter. "You stay here and I'll go get dressed and notify your father." Tord chuckled. Edd and Matt walked up to Tom. "Where's your best man?"

"You don't want me to go get prettied up? Alright." Tom kissed Tord's forehead. He then turned to look at the duo. "In the house."

They looked at Tom confused and then jumped seeing him instantly get all dressed up. Then again when it happened to them. You could here Tord giggle from the doorway before getting dressed.

"Thanks, Starboy." Tom chuckled, looking at the other two again. "My dad is going to be my best man." 

Matt looked shocked before he crossed his arms. "And here I thought it was going to be me!"

Edd chuckled. "We all know you're my best man." He smiled at him. Tom's dad came marching out in a suit and was completely sober. 

He seemed to be taking today serious. "Tom! Tord told me you wanted to ask something."

Matt looked a little hurt to hear that from Edd, clearly not taking the comment as it should have been taken. "I don't want to be your best man, I want to be your groom!!" 

Tom jumped at his father's voice, turning around to meet his father's eyes, but he immediately looked sheepish. He decided to get straight to the point - no funny business. "Yes, actually- Dad, I want you to be my best man."

Edd giggles. "I mean that I don't need a best man because you can satisfy both positions." Edd hung on him.

Tom's dead nodded. "Sure. Who else were you going to pick." He said shrugging. He rubbed the stubble on his chin.

"Oh." Matt hummed, his cheeks dusting pink in embarrassment for making a big deal out of something like that. Tom cracked a lopsided grin before awkwardly moving in to hug his dad - god, had it been years since he'd done that.

Edd chuckled and kissed Matt on the cheek softly. "You could fill all of them."

Tom's dad was startled at first but did eventually hug back. He coughed. "I Uh... I'm sorry for everything son. I just felt I had to say that." 

Tord smiled and looked up at the stars. "Ready for me to come home?" They twinkled and Tord wiped away some tears. He pulled on the dress, he wasn't going to risk anymore magic. Each time he used it was five minutes off his time. He smiled and pulled the dress on. He looked in the mirror at himself and wiped his face again.

Matt internally squealed, moving in close to nuzzle noses with Edd, but caring what Tom's dad would say at that moment. Tom stared at his dad for a moment, feeling as if he could burst in tears at any moment as soon as he pulled away from the hug. He chuckled sadly as he wiped his eyes. "Geez pops.. making me cry on my big day is... kinda low."

Edd watched Tom and his dad.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Let's just leave it I'm sorry and you choose whether to forgive me or not Okay? Still don't like that Tord kid but whatever." He looked off to the side. "Are his parents showing up?"

"His parents?" Tom asked. "I don't think his fosters know he's alive again. And his godparents- we haven't talked to them yet, so no?" Tom scratched the back of his neck. "We should've thought this through more.."

Tord opened the door. "Can I come out now?" He was taking the bad luck thing very serious. Tom's dad looked at Tord with respect but didn't say anything.

Edd looked confused at Tord. "Of course why wouldn't you?"

Tom straightened up, flattening his suit out with his hands. He glanced at his dad, back at the ground, then up to the door where Tord was. He could feel his heart racing. Matt smiled wide, clasping his hands together.

Tord steps out of the house with a wide smile on his face. His piercings were woven with gold ribbon. He had left a small pile of gold on the counter like he had promised and waved at Tom.

Tom was frozen in place as he stared at Tord, his draw almost dropping. His father's hand patting his back snapped his out of it and the young Brit smiled. 

Tom's father realized that since Tord had no family here that he'd have no one to walk down the aisle with, so the man left his slot beside his son and approached Tord. The older man offered his arm to Tord, and subtly glanced over at Tom.

Tord looked up at Tom's dad and his eyes sparkled. "A-are you sure?" Tord asked him looking uncertain of the sudden kindness. He reached out halfway.   
Edd squeals holding onto Matt.

"Just- hurry before I change my mind." The man said, but he flashed a smile. Matt held back onto Edd, his smile widening as he looked to Tord and Tom's father.

Tord teared up and smiled. He took his arm and smiled. "I think it would be going a bit far to call you father..." he sniffed and rubbed the tears from his eyes. He looked back at Tom smiling widely. 

Edd jumped up and down while cheering. "YOU GO DUDE!" He cheered for Tom's dad and Tord.

"I'm sorry..." he said to Tom's dad. "For... threatening you. You have a great son." He whispered to him.

"I know I do." The man answered in an equally as quiet tone. "I've given him exactly what my parents never gave me.. discipline. I've overdone it at times, but seeing him now I'd say me 'n m'wife did a pretty good job." The man continued forward, never once looking down at Tord. Tom was at the brink of tears - and so was Matt - but Tom fought them back and the smile on his face came at full force. Matt fanned his face, trying to keep the happy tears from falling.

Tord smiled up at him. "Well... I'd say he turned out pretty good to. I'd give anything for him." Tord giggles and continued to walk up the isle. Before letting go of his arm Tord gave him a tight hug. "I know you don't like me but it was nice feeling like I had a father for a little while.

Edd gasped at this and was a little terrified that Tom's dad would try to hit Tord or something.

Tom's dad sucked in a sharp breath, but looking up and seeing Tom's stern, yet worried, gaze he exhaled heavily and lightly patted Tord's back, paying no mind to the piercings. "Well, my son could have easily chosen a worse queer to marry." He was trying to be positive-. Both Matt and Tom sighed in relief when Tom's father reacted the way he did.

Tord held the hug for a moment longer before letting go of him. "Yeah... I guess you're right. Thank you again. Dad..." Tord ran up the alter to Tom and a priest was standing there ready for them. Edd stood there looking prouder than ever of Tom.

Tom's father took his spot next to Tom again, but stood a fair ways away just to give the two some space. Matt was tearing up again, the smile never leaving his face as he looked to Edd then back.

Tord walked up to Tom and smiled. He had never been more ready for anything in his entire life. His eyes sparkled and he looked at Tom, nothing else. 

Edd sighed and held onto Matt while patting his back. The decorations were tinkling lightly.

Tom looked down quickly, but only to navigate Tord's hands so he could take them in his own. His eyes were quickly back on Tord's though. Matt sniffed, wiping his eyes with a light chuckle.

Tord looked at him smiling and squeezed his hands. "Are you ready love?" Tord asked smiling at him. He put a hand on Tom's cheek. "My KittyBoy?" He giggled softly.  
Edd wiped away Matt's tears. "Aw you big baby."

Tom leaned into Tord's touch, a soft smile settled on his face. "More ready than I have ever been." Matt was still crying, but it wasn't only because he was a sap for romance. The reality that Tom was going to be gone soon had finally struck him and those were genuine tears. Matt tried to keep the smile o his face, but his lip kept quivering and he had to cover his face to hide his sadness; he didn't want to ruin his best friends moment.

Tord smiled at Tom and nodded at the priest who was right next to them. He nodded and began to the ceremony. Tord stood there smiling. "Thomas Thomson BridgeBell take Tord Ėkå StarSun to be your husband? In life and death." The priest didn't look that happiest with this marriage.

Tom didn't mind the gloominess of the priest, and he didn't dare take his eyes off of Tord. At the question, Tom gave a soft nod. "I do. In life, and in death."

Tord walked closer to Tom. His cheeks were a little paler than usual but it was hardly noticed. He smiled at Tom. "And do you... Tord Ėkå StarSun take Thomas Thomson BridgeBell to be your husband in life and death?"

Tord smiled widely. "I do... through any stage in exsistance."

The priest closed his book. "You May now kiss your other."

Tom ran his thumb over the back of Tord's palm, before releasing one of his hands. He moved his hand up to Tord's cheek and pulled the other in for a gentle kiss. 

Tord wrapped his arms around Tom's neck and kissed him back. Tears dripping down his cheeks.

Tom pulled away from the kiss, the smile immediately falling back onto his lips and he gently wiped the tears away.

Tord looked at Tom and he started to glow a little bit. "Well... I guess this is Goodbye Tom."

Tom's smile faltered at that, but he gave a soft nod. "I'll- see you on the other side?"

Tord nodded. "Hehe... This is the ending we deserved... for so long... I'll be waiting. Just... don't make it too long Okay?" Tord kissed him and he faded away into the air. All the decorations and things he had made during his stay disappeared. All of his magic left. Any trace of him died away leaving only a few items behind. The ring he had for Tom and his payment to his father and the love he'd given Tom.

 

He was gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M MAKING AN EPILOGUE CHILL OUT EVERYONE! XD Three different endings! One for the first three days this week but one sad, one bitter sweet, and the finally happy as can be!


	29. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like we’re at the end... enjoy.  
> \- Tord StarSun💔

Tom breathed a heavy sighed, glancing up at the sky for a brief moment before he turned abruptly and walked down the aisle to the house.

Tord opened his eyes to find himself back in the stars. He looked down at himself and saw he was still in the wedding dress. He felt warm tears drip down his face. It was already too much leaving him.

Tom hadn't even thought about how he was going to commit suicide. He could pop pills, but that would take too long - he wanted to be with Tord as soon as possible. He thought about the rope he'd seen on the lawn, but would it be able to hold his weight? He'd find out soon enough. The Brit hurried through the house and out the front door, grabbing up the old rope from the wheelbarrow and tugging on it, seeing if it would hold together. It did.

Tom hurried back inside and up to his room. He shut the door behind himself, clicking it locked before plopping down on his bed. The male swallowed thickly, beginning to skillfully tie the noose - it had been something he mastered a while back around his preteen years because he thought knowing how to tie one would make him cool; it was really coming in handy now, though. He pursed his lips, standing up when the noose was tied and he walked over to the window, ready to hop out onto the tree branch below. If he was going to die, that's where he wanted to do it.

Tom climbed out onto the branch, jumping to the ground before quickly getting to work by tying the rope around a fairly thick branch. His heart was ramming in his chest and he could feel tears only now brimming in his eyes. He was going to miss Edd and Matt so much - aswell as his parents, and all the people he and Tord had met along the way, but that wasn't enough to stop him in his actions. He was going to live a happily ever after with Tord no matter who interfered.

Tom grabbed a bucket up off the ground and turned it upside down. He knew for a fact that it would hold his weight. He placed it under the tightly tied rope and slowly stepped up onto the bucket, somewhat shakily. He pulled the noose over his head, glancing up at the sky. "We'll be in the stars together soon, Starboy.."

A few tears slid down his face, and he soon closed his eyes, allowing a small smile to grace his features. He was terrified to do what he was about to do, but his heart ached without his Starboy. He drew in a few deep breaths, trying to slow his panicked heart and mind. With one thick swallow, he didn't hesitate and kicked the bucket out from underneath himself.

Tom hated the strangling feeling and he tried to suck in deep breaths, but each time he did he felt the rope tighten. He tried to grab at it and tear it away from his throat because he desperately needed air, and the rope was giving him a gnarly burn. It wasn't long before black was dotting his vision and his body was going weak from lack of oxygen. He didn't even have the energy to feel scared anymore; he just let his body fall limp and everything around him fade to black. Oh, the poor soul who was to find him hanging there.

 

Tom opened his eyes and choked on the air. He jumped up to find Tord shaking him "TOM! TOM!" He screamed hoping that Tom had more faith in stars. "Come on... TOM!" Tom opened his eyes, having little to no idea where he was. He throat was still sore and he looked around confusion. It was a beautiful place, truly, but being with the stars didn't even cross his mind. He heard his name being called and turned, still looking lost.

Tord let tears fall down his cheeks in relief. "TOM!" He yelled tackling him in a hug.

Tom let out a startled noise as soon as he was tackled, falling backward from the sudden impact. He looked up at Tord in surprise, but almost immediately cracked a smile when he realized who it was. He wrapped his arms tightly around Tord, and would likely refuse it if the other tried to pull away. "Hey Starboy.."

Tord hugged him tightly and rubbed his cheek on Tom's. "I'm never letting go KittyBoy... but I guess I should call you StarBoy as well since we're both Stars now."

"No," Tom laughed softly, turning his head to kiss Tord's cheek. "You're the one and only Starboy. It suits you better."

Tord kissed him again and pulled him up off the ground. His elegant wings fanned out behind him. "Good... KittyBoy is a better name for you anyway." Tord pulled him close and pressed his forehead to Tom's.

Tom felt like he was going to cry again, but he forced the tears back. He was with his Starboy for the rest of his pitiful existence, and that was all that mattered.

Tord looked at him and frowned. "You're not pitiful Tom... you're my everything. I'll show you how to do everything I did on earth and more. He smiled.

"Get out of my head." Tom snorted a laugh, kissing Tord's forehead. "I'm basically unteachable. Have fun trying."

Tord chuckled and pressed his forehead to Tom's.   
"Don't worry KittyBoy when there's a will... there's a way... and the will is my love for you."

"I just got here, stop being so cheesy. We saw each other like - actually I'm not even sure how long ago it was." Tom smiled crookedly.

Tord chuckled. "It took about... thirty minutes for you to get here."

"Wow. I'm slow in life and in death." Tom scratched the back of his neck.

Tord jumped into Tom's arms. "It comes naturally Tom... it always does."

Tom slipped his hands under Tord's thighs, smiling slightly. "Sure, sure it does."

Tord nodded and looked out at the starry sky around them. "To my home?"

Tom glanced around, admiring the stars before he nodded down to Tord. "Yeah."

Tord made it to the home he had made. It was a cozy two story house and he looked back at Tom and smiled. "Don't worry! In a few years Matt and Edd will join us, it's pretty hard to forget all we've seen. Your dad and mom will be here too! But right now all I want to focus on.... is you."

Tom hummed, scanning over the house before leaning over to press a kiss to Tord's brow. "I know.. I feel kind of bad for not planning everything out sooner. Maybe then no one would have to find me swinging in a tree." He chuckled nervously. "I hope it's more than a few years before they end up here. They deserve to live a long life."

Tord turned to Tom and took his face in his hands. "Whatever happens now it will be away from pain, away from hate, away from anger, and away from sadness. Up here... we are truly free." He pulled Tom down and gave him a long and drawn out kiss. "Now... KittyBoy... What is the first thing you'd like to do?" He smiled at him sliding his fingers into Tom's.

Tom had returned the kiss, wanting to pull Tord close and keep him there forever, but to his own dismay he didn't. The Brit gave the other's hand a soft squeeze, a smile curling his lips. "I'd like to check out the house."

Tord smiled. "Don't worry Tom... we have an eternity so you'll have plenty of time to just hold me close." He lay his head on Tom's chest.

Tom rolled his eyes at the comment, but chuckled regardless. "An eternity.. I may just hold you for days on end then."

Tord nodded. "And I... I would let you."

"I know you would." Tom said, reaching up to brush his fingers through Tord's 'horns'.

Tord smiled and pulled Tom close and buried his face into his chest.   
"If I could begin to be  
half of what you think of me  
I could do about anything~  
I could even learn how to love..." he said singing part of the song.

Tom smiled down at Tord, lightly rubbing his back. He decided to join in, just for the fun of things.   
"When I see the way you act  
Wondering when I'm coming back  
I could do about anything~  
I could even learn how to love," Tom leaned down and planted a kiss to the top of Tord's head. "Like you~"

Tord continued to sing.   
"I always thought I might be bad now I'm sure that it's true  
Because I think you're so good and I'm nothing like you  
Look at you Go I just adore you I wish that I knew  
What makes you think I'm so special..."

Tom gave Tord a light squeeze.  
"If I could begin to do  
something that does right by you,  
I would do about anything, I would even learn how to love  
When I see the way you look,   
shaken by how long it took,   
I could do about anything,  
I could even learn how to love like you~"

Tord smiled. "Love... like you~" He kissed Tom softly and pulled him inside the house.

ஓ๑❀๑ஓ  
~End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this story through! We both appreciated it and we love you all! Thank you so much for the support... this is goodby now.
> 
> For the last time here.  
>  \- Tord StarSun💔


End file.
